A Certain Fed Up Boy
by Master Knight Trolling
Summary: What if Touma had had enough of taking the blame for things he didn't do or things he did by accident? What if he got one too many injuries in his everyday, normal life? What if he wasn't going to put up with it anymore? This is the story of Touma finally putting his foot down.
1. Unfortunate Injuries

**FOREWORD**

 **Well since I did it for the other story, I had to do it for this one also. Its time for a revision. So welcome everyone to A Certain Fed Up Box: Redux.**

It was typical Friday afternoon in Academy City. School was close to an end and soon the students would be free to enjoy their weekend. The quite afternoon was broke by a scream of "SUCH MISFORTUNE!". This scream was delivered by one Kamijou Touma. Touma was an average 16 year old Japanese teenager. He was wearing his school uniform which consisted of a shirt, button up shirt, and black trousers. He wore an orange t shirt underneath and styled his black hair into a spikey look.

Touma was currently running away from the school grounds. The reason for this? He was being chased, by a girl. "Come back here you pervert! I'll teach you to grope me!" yelled the girl after him. This girl was named Fukiyose Seiri. Seiri was a girl with a large forehead, long hair and large breast. She was athletic and known as the Iron Wall Girl of class 1A.

"It was an accident. I swear!" cried back Touma as he kept running away from the girl and the danger that she presented. Touma knew what would happen to him if she got her hands on him and he was not looking forward to it. Turning around to see how close the girl was to him, Touma didn't notice a cleaning robot enter in his path. Touma collided with the robot and fell head over heels onto the street, landing on his back.

Touma was dazed, dizzy and his mind was blurry. He didn't know where he was for a few moments. He then heard footsteps rapidly approaching him, and his mind instantly cleared, remembering what was happing and why he was running. He wanted to get up and continue to get away from the girl and the dark aura radiating from her, but it was too late. Seiri had caught up to him. When she was two meters away, she made a flying leap, kicked her legs back behind herself placing he body in a horizontal position in midair and extended her elbow out. She landed on Touma's stomach, elbow first causing him to double up on the ground and cough up spit. She processed to flip him over on his stomach, sit on his back facing his legs, place one of his legs under each of her arms and pull with all her might. Touma instantly began to tap out and yell "I surrender! I give up! I'm sorrrrrrry Fukiyose samaaaaa!" After she was satisfied with his begging she got up and scolded him; "And don't let it happen again." she scolded him. She then processed to kick him in the side for good measure and walked away, leaving Touma on the ground in tears.

* * *

After Touma recovered he continued to walk back to his dorm with a noticeable limp after enduring the pain caused to him by Seiri. He took his normal route back to his dorm; the route always took him by a certain vending machine. As he got nearer to the vending machine he heard a buzzing sound, the sound of an impact and the sound of a canned drink falling through the machine. Standing next to the machine with their back facing him was a middle school girl.

The girl was short, and had chestnut colored hair. She was wearing a grey skirt with a tan sweater vest, with a white blouse underneath. Her socks were baggy and loose and she wore brown loafer on her feet. Touma knew this girl and was not happy to see her. This girl was Misaka Mitoko, the #3 level 5 in the city, and electro master known as the Railgun. Touma usually dreaded running into her because every time he saw her she would challenge him to a fight. Touma had the power known as Imagine Breaker in his right hand which allowed him to negate or cancel out any form of supernatural powers. Because of this he could negate her attacks on him, and she couldn't stand not being able to beat someone, especially someone who claimed to be a level 0 and therefore weaker then she was. She was now obsessed with defeating him. Knowing what would happen if she saw him, Touma decided to quietly sneak away and go around the area. He slowly backed up as to not make any noise, but since he was watching Mikoto and not where he was going he accidently kicked a can, causing the can to make a clatter. Touma looked down in shock at the can, before turning toward Mikoto. Mikoto, noticing the noise, turned to where the sound came from.

Seeing who was standing there Mikoto looked shocked for a moment and thought to herself; 'T-that idiot's here? H-how did he sneak up on me? I should have been able to sense his approach. Maybe it has something to do with that strange power of his. Great, at least now I can have that rematch I've been wanting, and this time I won't let him chicken out of it.' A smile slowly began to form on Mikoto's face.

"Hey! Where to you think you're going?" asked Mikoto as she noticed that boy trying to run away.

"Biri Biri, I was just heading home from a long day at school." replied Touma.

The smile on Mikoto's face suddenly disappeared. "I have a name you know. It's Misaka Mikoto, you idiot!" she yelled while firing electricity at here from her bangs. Touma instantly put up his right hand to protect himself. As soon as the electricity came into contact with his hand it disappeared. A small smile reappeared on Mikoto's face.

"Today is the day we finish what we started. Today is the day that I deafect you!" Mikoto declared.

"Do we really have to? I'm not really in any mood to do this with you today." Touma replied with a exasperated sigh.

"Yes, we have to!" answered Mikoto while shooting more electricity at the boy.

Touma instantly protected himself with his right hand again. From behind his right hand Touma answered; "Well if that's the case…bye." and took off running in the opposite direction.

Mikoto, being caught off guard by the boy's sudden actions didn't chase after him right away. But after her mind caught up to what she was seeing, she instantly began to give chase. "Get back here and be a man!" the Mikoto yelled after the boy while shooting more electricity at him. Touma continued running, but was running much slower because of the limp he still had from dealing with Seiri earlier in the day. Touma just barely was able to either dodge or negate the attacks fired at him, as he ran down the street and past groups of people, with a yell of "Such Misfortune!" leaving his mouth. The boy was running in near fear of his life but the other people walking down the street had a different thought. From their perspective, they saw a high school boy, running away from a cute middle school girl, who was yelling after the boy to "Be a man". Everyone who saw the event taking place assumed that it was a lovers spat, and that the boy had done something to make his girlfriend mad at him. The groups of people just got out of the way while grinning, as the supposed couple ran past them.

"I remember those days." said a man as he watched the couple run off into the distants.

"Mmmhmm" replied the woman that he was walking with.

"Remember that time you got mad and threw that pan at my head and then tried to run me down with your car?" asked the man to the woman while looking up to the sky in nostalgia.

"Yep, I sure do. Those were the days." replied the woman.

Mikoto had chased Touma to the metal bridge where she first fired her infamous railgun at him. After dodging or negating most of her attacks, Touma finally managed to get away from Mikoto by falling off a bridge and into the water below.

"You won't get away that easy!" declared Mikoto as she fired electricity into the water, electrocuting, nearly causing him to drown and greatly aggravated his already hurting legs from chasing him and from the rocks in the water.

* * *

Touma finally made it back to his dorm late in the evening, soaking wet, limping greatly and slightly sizzling. Touma stood in front of his dorm room door and sighed; 'Dorm Sweet Dorm, where I'm finally safe.' thought Touma to himself, as he opened the door to his room. Upon opening the door, Touma felt a dark aura permeating the room. Touma felt a shiver as fear entered his body. The first thing he notice was a girl, wearing a white nun's habit, standing in the center of the room facing the door with a look of anger on her face, tapping her foot. This girl had long silver hair and was obviously a foreigner and not Japanese. She was named Index and she was someone Touma had saved and his current freeloader.

"Touma Touma, where have you been?" she asked him before he could step foot in the dorm. Touma wondered why she looked so angry, but never got a chance to ask. "Touma, you got home so late that I had to eat at Tsuchimikado Maika place tonight. So where have you been!?" But before he could answer he was interrupted again. "And what's this I hear from Maika's brother about you groping a big breasted girl at school today?" asked Index, while coving her own very _very_ modest chest with her arms.

Touma began to sweat heavily while cursing Tsuchimikado in his mind; 'Damn that Tsuchimikado!'. When he didn't answer the look of anger on Index's face deepen. "I-Index, it's not what you think. Touma stuttered.

"Touma, you committed the sin of fornication, and you need to be taught a lesson for it, so consider this divine punishment. Index opened her mouth and her fangs seemed to grow by many inches. She crept towards him and Touma backed up. Touma was close the railing and running out of room to retreat to, and had a look of sheer terror on his face. Index kept walking forward, teeth gleaming. Touma continued to back up, when his foot stepped on something. Touma didn't know what it was, but it didn't matter. He slipped in his haste to retreat from the monster Index and flipped over the railing. "SUCH MISFORTUNE!" yelled Touma on the way down, seeing the ground come up fast. Touma landed on his side with a dull thud as he fell the 22 meter to the ground.

* * *

Touma awoke to a familiar ceiling, in a familiar room, and lying in a familiar bed. He was in the same hospital that he always wound up in whenever he was hurt. He noticed that his right arm was bandaged and in a sling, and that his head was also bandaged. Just then the door opened and someone walked in. It was a doctor; doctor who looked like a frog. "Oh, you're awake." said the frog faced doctor once he noticed Touma. "You're very lucky. I passerby saw you fall and called an ambulance for you. When you got here you had a broken arm and a cracked skull. You're lucky you didn't die." said the doctor.

"Lucky isn't really a word that applies to me doc. If I were truly lucky, I wouldn't have fallen to begin with. But I'm going to be ok?" asked Touma.

"Sure, you'll be fine. We stitched you up and you should be able to leave tomorrow, Monday morning. You've been out for 36 hours. We sometimes didn't think you were going to wake up. Your right arm is healing at an incredible rate, and you skull seems to be tougher than normal." replied the doctor. "I don't know what you're doing to get into these situations, but you need to find a way to stop them, or at least reduce them. If you don't, you really will die." said the doctor.

He placed some pills in Touma's hands and left the room. Touma pondered what the doctor said for a few moments before taking the pills. ""Yes, something will have to be done"" thought Touma before he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Touma was released from the hospital. The staff had washed his school uniform for him, so he was all ready to go to class that day. His arm and head were also no longer bandaged. The doctor said that it was amazing how fast they healed. Touma wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that it was his right arm that was broken. He also wondered in Index's bite attacks had toughed his skull.

Touma thought about what the frog faced doctor told him the previous day. About how he would truly die if he kept sustaining injuries like he did. Touma didn't want to die, but if given the choice he would rather die protecting someone from a magician then dying because he (un)lucked into a situation. Touma decided that morning that he would do something about it. He would no longer let himself be railroaded into thing. He wouldn't let himself be blamed for things that were clearly accidents. The walk to school was uneventful and he kept thinking to himself 'This is it. This is the day everything changes.' Once he arrived in front of the school building his resolve began to waver a bit. With a stern expression on his face Touma clenched his fist, and shot it into the air in an act of pure determination.

When Touma arrived in class he notice that their teacher Tsukuyomi Komoe had yet to arrive. He walked in and walked over to where his two friends, Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce were. Motoharu was a boy with blond hair, who is always seen wearing sunglasses and a gold chain around his neck. Aogami Pierce is a boy with blue and piercings, whose eyes always look like their closed. He was also known as the Fetish King because of his fetish for nearly any and all things. As Touma walked nearer to them, they seemed to be in a fairly intense debate. It seemed they are debating which is better, bunny eared maid types or idol, samurai types. Motoharu was defending the bunny eared maid type, probably because his sister, Tsuchimikado Maika was a maid-in-training and Motoharu was known as the Sis-Con Sergeant. Touma, not having a dog in this fight decided to stay out of it.

The debate between the two of them soon got physical and a brawl erupted. While everyone else stood back and just watched, Fukiyose Seiri; also known as the Iron Wall Girl took action. "Hey! What are you guys doing over there!?" she yelled at the group of boys.

As the two boys stood there holding each other in a headlock, Seiri took a running leap and performed a double drop kick to them both, hitting them direct in the head, sending them flying across the room and crashing into a pile of desk. She got up and stared at Touma.

"Where you involved in this too?" she asked him sternly.

Touma waving his hands in front of himself stuttered out "N-no. I was in no way involved."

Seiri just stared at Touma with a disbelieving look on her face as her eyes narrowed. The whole class was now watching and Seiri wound up, preparing to launch a megaton punch to Touma. Seiri closed her eyes and let her punch fly. Touma seeing the punch coming did one simple thing.

He dodged.

After a few moments Seiri notice that there was no impact. She opened her eyes to find that Touma was standing to the side of her and not where her fist was. The whole class let out a collective gasped. Fukiyose Seiri never missed her target.

Seiri thinking that she maybe just miscalculated, wound up again and threw her punch, this time with her eyes open, focusing directly on Touma. Touma just repeated his last actions, and dodged once again. Growing frustrated Seiri threw more and more punches at Touma, but each time he dodged or sidestepped them.

The whole class was shocked to see this take place. Since when did Seiri ever miss? And since when has Touma ever been able to dodge her attacks? This had never happened before. Eventually Seiri was growing tired and even more frustrated. So she threw one final haymaker, betting everything that it would connect. She closed her eyes and lunched. Hearing an impact she grinned. 'That'll teach him' she thought to herself. "I hope you've learned your lesson" she said out loud so everyone could hear her. In responses all she heard were gasps. She opened her eyes, and looked up. Standing there was Kamijou Touma. But if Touma was still standing there, what had she hit? And then she saw it. Her fist was in Touma's right hand. He had caught her fist.

"S-since when could you…?" she stuttered, stating in amazement at the boy who had caugh her final attack.

"Fukiyose, I told you that I had nothing to do with that fight, and I will not stand here and be punished for something that I didn't do. Do we understand each other? " asked Touma with a somewhat stern look on his face.

With eyes wide and completely shock and dazed, Fukiyose just nodded her head in a yes fashion to show that she understood.

"Good. I'm glad we could reach a understanding." stated Touma and he let go of her fist. Touma walked back to his desk, while the crowd that had gathered around the two parted for him. Soon after the bell rung, but no one seemed to notice, all were still too shock by the events that had just happened.

Soon after the bell rung their teacher, Tsukuyomi Komoe walked in, completely unaware of what just transpired.

"Good morning class" she said cheerfully.

Noticing no one responded and noticing the mood of the room she asked a question; "What's wrong? What's going on here?"

"What's wrong? What's going on here?" asked their teacher Tsukuyomi Komoe. Tsukuyomi Komoe was their teacher, who had the appearance of a 12 year old child. She was only 135cm (4ft 5 inches) tall and had pink hair. Despite this, she was truly an adult. One who frequently liked to smoke and drink alcohol. Upon walking in to the she notices that something was strange. The whole class was on their feet, jaws agaped. Fukiyose Seiri was standing looking shell shocked, wide eyed and visibly stunned. Two of her trouble students, Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce were lying near unconscious in a pile of desk. But that was normal for them. But what about her third trouble student. Where was he, and why wasn't he in the pile of desk with his friend like he usually would be?

That's when she notices it, or rather, noticed him. Kamijou Touma was quietly sitting at his desk, no worse for wear. Which was actually, pretty weird and abnormal for him. Deciding to get class start, Komoe walked and stood behind her podium. "And would someone please get those two up." she asked, indicating Tsuchimikado and Aogami.

Slowly coming out of their shock over what had transpired, two male students walked over to the idiot trio…idiot duo I guess would be a better term now, and slapped them across the face, waking them. They then helped the two to their feet, and picked up the fallen desk.

The rest of class went pretty well. The only complaint Komoe really had was that she didn't think anyone is really paying any attention to her. Everyone seems to be whispering and muttering about something.

"Ok everyone. What are you all whispering about? What happened here?" she asked to the entire class. No one in the class answered, all looking at her with nervous looks on their faces.

"I want an answer!" Komoe declared.

Then one student raised his hand. That student was Kamijou Touma. "Nothing really happened, Tsukuyomi sensei. Just one of the usually misunderstandings between myself, Tsuchimikado, Aogami, and Fukiyose san. But it's been cleared up." replied Touma.

Still feeling a bit suspicious, but knowing the daily goings on in her class, Tomoe begrudgingly accepted that answer given to her.

Just then the bell for lunch rang. Everyone gathered up their things and headed out the classroom. In the lunchroom, sitting at a table by himself Touma was just about to start eating his very simple lunch. It consisted of rice and two cucumber sandwiches. Before he could take a bite into the sandwiches, over walked Tsuchimikado and Aogami.

* * *

"Hey, Kami-yan, what was that earlier? asked Tsuchimikado.

"What do you mean?" asked Touma, looking thoroughly confused.

"We saw a bit of what happened before we blacked out in class" chimed in Aogami.

"Yea Kami-yan. How did you defeat the Iron Wall Girl? We thought she was damn near invincible." spoke Tsuchimikado.

"I really didn't do anything. I just moved out of the way, and explained that I had nothing to do with whatever you two were talking about." replied Touma.

"All I really did was move out of the way. Does that really count as defeat?" asked Touma.

"Well whatever that was, everyone is still talking about it. No one can believe it."

That's when Touma looked around a noticed it. Everyone in the lunchroom that was from his class was whispering to each other and looking or glancing over their shoulders at him. Touma truly had no idea why everyone was making a big deal out of things. All he really did was refuse to be hit and move out the way. He really could understand why everyone was making such a big deal out of nothing.

* * *

The rest of class went pretty much the same way that the first part of class went, except this time Touma noticed all the whispering and glances at him. The attention was starting to make him feel pretty self-conscious. Because of everything Touma really couldn't focus on the lesson his teacher was giving.

Touma was greatly relieved when the final bell rang, signaling it was time to go home. He quickly gathered his thing and darted out the door. He quickly found himself in the boy's restroom. Quickly relieving himself, he was now ready to go home.

'I have to stop by the store and buy some food to cook for Index tonight. I didn't get a chance to last time due to being in the hospital. I fact, I haven't seen Index since then.' Touma thought to himself.

Fukiyose Seiri was quietly gathering her things to head home. She heard Tsukuyomi sensei say something but didn't really catch what it was. Her mind was occupied somewhere else at the moment.

'I can't believe he caught my punch. That's never happened before. I didn't think that he had it in him.' Seiri thought to herself.

She went over the events earlier in her head. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Then she pictured that boy's face. She pictured him telling her in that calm, cool voice that he had nothing to do with what those other tow idiots were talking about and asking her if she understood. Due to the shock of everything and the smooth, calmness of that boy's voice, she couldn't do anything but nod absentmindedly.

'He did look strong and kinda cute at that moment. Was he always that tall, cool and strong?' she thought to herself.

Realizing what just crossed her mind; Seiri shook her head and slapped herself. Seiri walked out of the classroom, cheeks a flame in crimson as she blushed at the thought of that boy. Walking through the hall and down the stairs, she kept picturing that boy's face in her head, and the coolness of his voice. Lost in her own head, she didn't even realize that she had made it to the door to the school entrance. Having walked the same path so many time, she had been on autopilot. Once she had reached the enterance, that's when she remebered that Tsukuyomi sensei had said something at the end of class that she didn't quite catch. Thinking that she should find out what was said, concidering that it could have been homework or something about a upcoming test, she turned around and head back towards the stairs.

Touma walked out of the restroom and was heading down the hall, towards the stairs that lead to the school entrance. Thinking deeply about what he was going to cook for dinner and hoping there were some sells at the store, he didn't notice a wet floor sign someone had left after mopping.

Walking onto the floor, Touma felt himself begin to slip. Trying to maintain his balance, Touma shifted his weight forward trying to catch onto a wall. This was a mistake, as there was nothing in front of him but the stairway.

Touma tumbled down the stairs going head over heels, until he landed roughly at the bottom. Dazed, Touma felt something soft beneath him. He soon realized that he had landed on a person.

"I'm sorry about that. It was an accid-" Touma stopped midsentence. He realized that his hand was gripping something round and soft. Giving it a slight squeeze, he hear a moan. Touma suddenly begin to sweat heavily.

'It couldn't be.' thought Touma to himself.

So he gave it another squeeze to verify. Hearing another soft moan, Touma looked up. To his amazement and fear there was the extremely angry face of Fukiyose Seiri, who he was currently laid on top of, with something in his hand that shouldn't be.

"You no good, dirty son of a-!" yelled Fukiyose Seiri.

"Fukiyose, I-I'm sor-" Touma said as he very quickly sprang to his feet.

He was cut off by Seiri performing a leg sweeping move on him. The move partially worked, but Touma quickly recovered. Seiri quickly got to her feet and looked around. She found a broom leaning against the wall next to her and grabbed it. Touma knew what was coming if he stuck around when Serri got ahold of that broom. He would either incur a Index level attack to his head, or be kabob'd in the worst possible way. Touma instinctively grabbed his backside. Thinking it was prudent to leave at this moment instead of standing there, he darted for the entrance.

He ran across the school and out the gate. Seiri, still a bit dazed from the accident shortly followed suit. She ran out the entrance, across the school yard and down the street after Touma, all the while waving the broom and slinging insults and profanities at him. Everyone from Touma's class watching the event unfold from the schoolyard thought to themselves that maybe what happened earlier had been as fluke. "SUCH MISFORTUNE!" is all anyone at the school hear from Touma as he ran into the city from the Iron Wall Girl.

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well that's the one of chapter one. I hope you're all enjoying the revisions. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take me so long to post.**

 **And as always, rate and review and tell me what you think could be add to make the redux even better.**

 **Master Knight**


	2. The 3rd, the 4th, the girl and the Lacky

It was late afternoon in Academy City, and the weather was very warm. Touma was sitting on a bench in the park. After running around trying to escape Fukiyose Seiri for the past hour he was exhausted. Touma was currently sitting next to a Certain Vending Machine. It was a warm day, and he had worked up a thirst running away from Seiri but…'I know what'll most likely happen when I try to stick any money in that damned vending machine,' thought Touma to himself. 'And furthermore, I know who is likely to show up should I stick around here.' Touma thought while also thinking about Misaka Mikoto.

He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her, and knew the machine would just eat his money anyways, so he decided to forego the drink and leave the area. He got up and walk a few steps away when he heard someone cry out "Hey you!" Touma stopped dead. He began to sweat heavy, and his body suddenly became heavy. He slowly turned around to face the person who had called out to him.

* * *

It was late afternoon in Academy City, and the weather was very warm. Shirai Kuroko was walking through the park looking for someone. "ONEE SAMA!" she yelled out every few feet. Shirai Kuroko was a level 4 teleporter, a member of Judgement and a student at the prestigious all-girls school Tokiwadai Middle School. She had tawny hair tied into two curly pigtails; the rest of her hair left to hang as two rows of fringes divided in the middle. Her pigtails were tied in place by a red bow each. She was currently out looking for the one she called Onee Sama, her sempai Misaka Mikoto.

She knew that Mokoto, for some unknown reason frequented these parts, so she decided to look for her here. "ONEE SAMA!" she yelled out again. Deciding that this was getting her nowhere fast, she used her ability and teleported herself to the top of a street light to get a better view of the area. That when she spotted someone familiar.

It was a high school boy with spiky black hair sitting on a bench. 'What is he doing here? I wonder if he's seen Onee Sama.' she thought to herself. Just then a horrible thought entered her mind 'Could he be the reason Onee Sama visits this park so often? Could she and that…that ape be having romantic rendezvous here?' the thought made her face pale.

She saw the boy get up and prepare to leave, so she teleported down to confront him about his relationship with her Onee Sama. "Hey you!" she called out to the boy. She saw the boy stop dead in his tracks. He looked nervous, and seemed to be sweating. The boy then turned slowly around to face her.

* * *

Touma turned around a saw that it wasn't who he thought it was. It was Shirai Kuroko. Touma breathed a sigh of relief, even though knowing how Sharai felt about him, he didn't know if it was exactly a good thing that she found him. "Thank god it's not Biri Biri." he spoke out. Seeing a look of confusion on Kuroko's face he elaborated. "That's what I call Misaka Mikoto." A look of anger suddenly appeared of Kuroko's face. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What is your relationship with my Onee Sama?" asked Kuroko.

Touma thought for a moment about all the run-ins he's had with Mikoto over the months and all the things they've been thought together. "Well at first it seemed like everywhere I went there she was. It was really annoying at first, but now after everything we'd done together I don't mind having her close to me." he said. "Even if she still tries to start fights occasionally" he added under his breath.

Kuroko was visibly shocked. All sorts of thought ran through her head. Thoughts of this boy and her Onee Sama doing _things_. Lewd things. Sick, sick things that only she should be able to do to her Onee Sama. Kuroko started laughing. It was a sadistic laugh, matched by the sadistic smile on her face. She reach down towards her thighs and then held her arms up crossed in front of her in a X shape, while holding long needles between each finger.

Touma, feeling the air get heavy, thought that now would be a good time to leave before he truly died. Touma bowed to the sadistic looking girl and darted the other way. Suddenly Kuroko appeared in front of him with that same sadistic smile on her face. He then turned around and started running the other way, but again she appeared. Touma knew that she was a teleporter, and that there was practically no way to run away from one.

Touma tried one more time to run away. This time the girl didn't appear in front of him. He kept running, thinking that maybe the girl was letting him go. Suddenly Touma felt imminent death approach him. Not knowing what it was that he felt, Touma instinctively rolled to the left. As soon as he did, he saw a needle appear right where he was moments ago and drop to the ground.

Kuroko was a teleporter, so she didn't have to really chase after her victims…err suspects. She would protect her Onee Sama from being farther defiled by this ape, it was after all her job to defile Mikoto. Knowing she could pretty easily catch him if she so choose to, she just let the boy run, while smiling that same sadistic smile. It would be easy enough to stop him. She would just teleport a needle into his shin, stopping him cold. Watching the boy run, Kuroko focused one of the needles in her hand and teleported it. Confident that it would reach its mark like it always did, the girl just stood there and waited for the boy to fall.

Kuroko saw the boy roll to his left, and then saw the needle she sent appear right where the boy had been moments ago. The needle dropped to the ground, having stuck nothing. Kuroko was shell shocked. She stood there with her mouth agaped. 'I-impossible! How did that boy avoid my attack? It's teleportation, so he can't see it coming…can he?' she pondered to herself. 'No, no, it must have been a fluke. It's impossible that he actively avoided that attack' she thought.

Touma got up to his feet after his roll. "That needle could have done some serious damage to me if I hadn't avoided it" he said to himself. He began to run away again, when he again felt the coming of death upon him. This time Touma stopped dead in his tracks and ducked. Just then another needle appeared out of thin air and fell where Touma's left shoulder would have been.

'I-impossible! That is impossible!' thought Kuroko to herself. "There is no way that you could have saw those attacks coming and avoided them. That extremely difficult even for another teleporter to do!" Kuroko yelled at the boy. "What level are you!?" she demanded of the boy.

"I'm just a level 0." He replied.

"You liar!" yelled the girl. "There is no way a level 0 could dodge my attacks!" Kuroko screamed.

Deciding to give up on using the needles, she went for the direct approach.

Touma saw the girl disappear. Just then, Touma's instincts told him to dodge, so he bent his upper body back. Just then the girl appeared out of nowhere with her foot outstretched in a flying kick maneuver. Touma could almost feel the heat from the friction across his fore head. The girl landed gracefully, but had an extremely angry look on her face. Then she disappeared again. This time Touma ducked, bending his upper body forward. The girl appeared above his head, missing again. The girl tried again and again to attack Touma. After each failed attack the girl looked angrier and angrier.

Kuroko was now exhausted. Every one of her attacks had missed the spiky hair ape. How was it possible she asked herself. She was running low on energy. She never had to use this much of her stamina too often so she wasn't use to it. She also wasn't use to missing her target. Kuroko then decided to launch one finally attack. Before she could teleport she noticed the boy running towards her with his right hand out stretched. His hand was open, as if to try and grab her before she could teleport.

'Stupid. That'll never work. Even if he were to grab me, I could still teleport out of his grasp easy.' she thought to herself.

The boy was close enough to touch her now, but that didn't really matter. She would just teleport out of the way. Kuroko then teleported, but before she could completely dematerialize and be completely submerged in the 11th dimension, she felt something touch her leg. It felt kind of like a finger.

Touma was growing tired of dodging and notice the girl was tired also.

'I have to grab her and stop her from teleporting. Then maybe I can talk some sense into her.' he thought.

So Touma ran towards the girl with his right hand stretched out, in the hopes of grabbing the girl. When Touma got close enough to grab her, she teleported. But Touma felt one of his finger touch something, and heard something like the sound of glass shattering.

"W-whats going on" Kuroko said to herself.

Kuroko felt herself leaving the 11th dimension, but not voluntarily. Since she had not voluntarily left the 11th dimension she had no control over how she would come out. Kuroko felt herself spinning and growing more and more disoriented. She couldn't understand what was going on. The calculations in her head were as perfect as ever but she couldn't maintain herself in the 11th dimension. She came out tumbling and spinning through the air with full momentum and crashed face first into a large tree in the park, and slid to the ground.

Touma saw the girl reappear, tumbling through the air. He saw her hit face first into a large tree that was standing close to where they were. The girl hit the tree and fell to the ground, seemly out cold. He walked over to the girl and looked down on her. She was definitely unconscious and twitching. Touma wondered for a moment what to do with her. He knew that there was a hospital close by, with a great doctor, the same doctor that often treated him when he was hurt. Not knowing what to do but knowing that he couldn't just leave her there, Touma scooped her up into a princess carry and carried her to the hospital.

* * *

Shirai Kuroko slowly awoke, her vision coming into focus. She found herself looking up at a white ceiling. She could feel that she was lying down in a bed, and could hear machines beeping next to her. She looked down and saw that there were tubes leading from the machines and taped to her right arm.

'What happened? How did I get here' Kuroko asked to herself.

Her head really hurt also so; she reached up with her left hand and touched her head. She felt that cloth was wrapped around her head - a bandage maybe? Touching her head cause everything that had happened earlier to suddenly snap back into focus in her mind.

She remembered confronting that boy and getting into a fight with him.

"Th-that ape! He beat me! I don't know how he did it but he beat me!" Kuroko nearly yelled.

Apparently hearing that yell alerted someone, as right then a nurse walked into the room.

"Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?" asked the nurse.

"I'm fine, but my head still hurts." replied Kuroko.

"Well that's to be expected. If you're feeling up to it, there is a visitor who wishes to see you." responded the nurse.

The nurse walked out the room and shut the door behind her. Kuroko thinking the hospital would have of course recognized her uniform and called the dorm thought that only one of two people could be waiting to see her outside the room; Either her dreaded Dorm Manager or her beloved Onee Sama.

Kuroko imagined what the reunion with her Onee Sama would be like. Mokoto rushing to be by her side after hearing she was in the hospital. Walking in and seeing her, and showering her in affection due to Kuroko's pathetic state. Her Onee Sama leaning in close and whispering

"Kuroko, I didn't realize how much I truly felt for you until I heard that you were hurt and in the hospital. Please take all of my love." as Mikoto leaned down and their lips touched.

Hearing the door knob turning snapped Kuroko out of her daydream. She wiped the drool from her lips and she readied herself. She sat up, through her arms opened and closed her eyes, ready to receive all of her Onee Sama's love.

"Hi." said a voice that was not her Onee Sama's.

She opened her eyes and saw that that who stood before her was a high school boy with black spikey hair. Her world crumbled and a look of extreme annoyance appeared on her face.

"Oh, it's you" Kuroko almost spat out.

"Hey! Is that any way to greet the person who carried you all the way to the hospital in his arms?" Touma responded.

"Y-you carried me here?" asked Kuroko.

"Yea, it was no big deal. You only weight like 50 kilograms" replied Touma.

"You didn't do anything to me while I was unconscious did you?" Kuroko asked suspiciously.

"W-what!? No! What kind of guy do you think I am!?" Touma asked with indignation.

"Anyways, I have a gift for you." said Touma while holding up a bag in his hand. He walked over to the side of Kuroko's bed and sat next to her. He reached in the bag and pulled out an apple and a small knife.

Touma peeled the apple with the knife and cut a piece out of the apple. With the piece of apple still on the knife, Touma brought the knife up to Kuroko's mouth.

'W-what does her think he's doing!? Does he actually intend to feed me like a lover would!? I mean if it were Onee Sama it would be alright, but this, this ape!' Kuroko thought to herself.

When the apple piece was right at her mouth Kuroko hesitated. She looked up at the boy's face. He had deep eyes of worry - worry for her, and a soft smile.

'Could this ape really be that worried about me? Why would he be? I did pick a fight with him. Just what kind of person is he?' Kuroko thought to herself.

Kuroko blushed slightly, and then took the apple into her mouth. As she chewed Kuroko notice that the apple was very juicily and sweet.

"Umm good." she let slip out of her mouth.

Blushing deeper this time, she looked at the boy's face again. This time he had a look of joy on his face. "I'm glad you like it. Here let me cut you another piece." offered Touma.

The boy cut another piece of the apple and was slowly bring it up to Kuroko's mouth. Right before it reached, Kuroko thought to herself; 'So this is the guy that Onee Sama li…'

"Y-YOU!" came a voice from the door.

Both Touma and Kuroko froze. They both turned their heads slowly towards the door and there they saw the 3rd most powerful esper in Academy City, the Railgun Misaka Mikoto. Seeing sparks and electricity flow around the girl, Touma drops the apple out of fear.

"I GET A CALL FROM THAT IDIOT SAYING THAT YOU'VE BEEN HURT AND TO COME TO THIS HOSPITAL. AND WHEN I GET HERE WHAT DO I FIND!? H-he was fee-fee-feeding you like you were his gir-gir…" yelled out Mikoto.

"It's not like tha-!" Touma stood up trying to explain, but just then his foot stepped on something and slipped from under him. He fell to the ground, hitting the back of his head hard on the tile floor, taking the blanket that was on Kuroko with him.

Touma rolled around on the floor in pain for a few seconds before trying to get back up. He reached up, grabbing the edge of the bed to help himself back up. But then he noticed something. What he was holding onto felt fleshy. He gave a gentle squeeze and heard a soft moan. Instantly he began to sweat. A cold chill ran down his back. He got to his knee and looked at where his hand was. It was holding on to Kuroko's inner thigh, very close to a area that was forbidden. Touma looked up at Kuroko's face and noticed the sick sadist smile on it. Fearing for his life due to having a level 4 and a level 5 in close proximity to himself, Touma quickly got up and backed away toward the door.

With his hands out in front of him, with the palms facing Kuroko, he began waving his hands back and forth.

"Shirai san, I didn't mean-it was an accident." stuttered Touma.

Touma, slowly backed his way towards the door, hoping to escape. He suddenly backed into something, or better yet someone. It was Misaka Mikoto. Touma had nearly forgotten about her due to the situation with Kuroko. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Mikoto was generating large amounts of electricity around her body now.

Giving Misaka the same surrendering gesture he gave Kuroko, he began to back away to the only spot in the room he could go. Toward the wall where there was a window. He was trapped and he knew it. Looking between Kuroko's sadistic smile and Mikoto's electricity generating, tranquil fury, he didn't know what to do.

"Ladies, now this is all a misund-"he tried to speak, but then Kuroko moved her free hand and touched something on the table next to her.

The item disappeared and the next moment it had struck Touma in the face. The item fell to the ground—which appeared to be the alarm clock for the room. Dazed from the blow, Touma couldn't defend himself from what came next. Electricity shot from Mikoto's bangs and struck Touma, electrocuting him. The blast was so powerful that it pushed him out the window; the second story window. Touma hit the ground still twitching from the shock.

With that taken care of, both Mikoto and Kuroko wined down from their initial anger. Kuroko then thought of the boy's face. That face filled with worry - worry for her no less, even after she had picked a fight with him.

Kuroko then thought to herself; 'That boy. He was fairly strong, managing to defeat me, even though I still don't know how he did it. And he was kind enough to carry me to a hospital despite everything that I tried to do to him. So that the guy that Onee Sama… I can kinda see why. And although I wish it had been Onee Sama, he even peeled and feed me a apple like a lover would…' Kuroko blushed, deeper than any other time.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Mikoto as she sat by Kuroko's bedside.

"Nothing, I just missed you, that all Onee Sama!" exclaimed Kuroko bring Mikoto into a tight embrace, burying her face in Mikoto's very moderate chest. Because of Kuroko's condition, Mikoto didn't have the heart to shock her off.

Afterwards, Kuroko explained what happened and how she had ended up in the hospital.

"And I don't know how it happened but somehow I was forced back from the 11th dimension. That boy did something." Kuroko explained to Mikoto.

Mikoto placed her hand on her chin, deep in thought. 'I knew that idiot had some sort of strange ability that allowed him to block my attacks, but I didn't think it would be powerful enough to interfere with teleportation.'

Just then a nurse walked into the room.

"It's getting late and the patient needs to rest. She'll be released tomorrow morning." said the nurse.

"Well Kuroko I'll be going now. I'll let the Dorm Manager know about your condition and when you'll be released." stated Mikoto.

"Onee Sama? That boy… I can…I can kinda see why you like him" said Kuroko.

Mikoto's face exploded in crimson. "I-I don't like th-that idiot!" Mikoto declared as she turned her face away from Kuroko. She then began to think of that boy's face and the time he had helped her and her sisters and had defeated Accelerator. Lucky for her, her face couldn't get any redder.

Mikoto then noticed something on the floor. It was a small, rectangular object. She bent down to pick it up. It was a cell phone.

"Hmm, this must belong to that idiot." stated Mikoto.

"Well, are you going to take it to him?" asked Kuroko.

The thought had crossed Mikoto's mind. It would give her an excuse to see the boy. Maybe he'll invite her in? Or maybe he'll be so grateful that he'll offer to buy her dinner. Kind of like a da-date. The thought filled Mikoto with a certain warmth.

Mikoto and Kuroko said their goodbyes and promised to meet up tomorrow once Kuroko was released. Mikoto walked out of the room and out of the hospital. She looked at the boy's cell phone in her hand. 'That boy. I will make him mi-' Mikoto cut herself off mid-thought and once again exploded in crimson. With a look of determination she began walking in the direction of the boy's dorm room.

* * *

It was early evening in Academy City. The sun was beginning to set and the air was growing cool. A girl was leaving a convenience store with a plastic bag full of various ingredients. This girl had a tall, slender figure, and long tea colored hair. She was wearing a very stylish short sleeve pink dress with a yellow belt around her waist, thigh high yellow stocking, and pink flats on her feet. The girl was very attractive and had he looks and grace of an ojou-sama¹. The girls name was Mugino Shizuri, the Meltdowner and she was the 4th most powerful level 5 in Academy City.

"I really do hate cooking, but it does help me with my fine motor skill using this mechanical arm." said Mugino to herself.

Mugino began to make the walk back to where she would be cooking with the ingredients she bought. The sun was setting lower and lowers in the sky and it was getting dark out. This was normally the time when delinquents would come out to harass girls and cause other trouble. Being a level 5 Mugino had no fear of that. Most people in the city knew who she was and what she could do. For those that didn't and tried anything they would be in for a very rude awaking.

On her way back to the base Mugino passed a hospital. Passing by the hospital she stopped. The hospital itself was nothing special. It was just like every other hospital in Academy City, but the hospital itself was not what caused her to stop in front of it. It was something else. She noticed that there was a body lying on the ground in front of the hospital.

Now the old Mugino would have not even batted an eye at seeing the body in front of the hospital, but the new Mugino, the softer Mugino felt a tiny bit compelled to at least take a look and see what was going on with the body lying there. So she walked over to the body. As she got closer she realized that the body was that of a boy's. The boy looked to be in high school and about her age. He had spiky black hair, was wearing a white dress shirt with an orange shirt underneath, black pants and black shoes.

Standing over the body she noticed that the boy was still breathing, so at least he wasn't dead. She took her foot and nudged the boy in the side with her foot.

"Hey! Wake up already you idiot!" Mugino called out to the unconscious boy.

At that moment the boy began to stir, his eyes opening.

Touma began to slowly drift into consciousness. He thought he could just barely hear someone speaking around him but he was unsure. His eye began to open up and his blurry vision slowly came into focus. As he regained more and more sight, he could see that someone was standing over him. With his vision coming more and more into focus, Touma notice something about whoever was standing over him.

"Stripped green panties?" Touma blurted out without thinking. Just then Touma quickly rolled to the side, just as a fist came down where his head once was, creating a small crater on impact. Touma quickly stood up and saw just who he was dealing with. It was a very attractive girl, wearing a very stylish outfit. "What kind of monstrous strength is that!?" cried out Touma.

Mugino stood up, fist still clenched, with a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"Look whoever you are, I'm in a good mood today, and I'm trying to reframe from killing, so I'm going to let you go today. But if I see you again, I'll kill you." Mugino said to Touma.

Touma not feeling fully recovered from his earlier fall and, not looking a gift horse in the mouth, was glad to take the girl up on her offer.

"Thank you ojou-sama." Touma said while bowing to the girl.

"Well I'm going this way." said the girl as she pointed in the direction behind Touma. As the girl walked toward him, intending to walk pass him and continue on her way, Touma began to suddenly feel weak. He was getting dizzy and unsteady on his feet. As the girl got nearer Touma's knees buckled, he blackout and fell.

Touma awoke mere moments later in a dark place. His face was against something squishy but he didn't know what it was.

"Heah, whhot goeng un haer" Touma said in a mumble.

That's when he heard a loud moan and a girl saying "Don't talk, it feels…!"

'Feels?!' Touma thought to himself. Touma then pulled his face away from whatever it was in and that's when he saw it.

Touma became very tense. He was hoping that he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing. He hoped that he was having a hallucination from having blacked out. But this was reality.

"G-green stripped panties!?" Touma said in a panic.

Touma quickly pulled his head out from where it was and notice that someway he had fallen in between the legs of the ojou-sama. Looking at the girls face, she had a look that was a mix of disgust and rage. Jumping to his feet Touma tried to apologize to the girl.

"I'm sorry ojou-sama. I-it was an accident. I just blacked out for a moment.

"You dirty, disgusting, son of a bitch!" The girl growled in a low tone, still with a look of rage on her face.

Touma, feeling that his life was in danger and knowing that the girl would not listen did the only thing he could. He bowed to the girl and ran in the opposite direction. The girl shocked by the gesture just sat there blinking a few times. The girl was amazed that in those few blinked the boy had already run so far away. Getting up to her feet, the girl proceeded to chased after the boy.

Touma came to a stop and rested against a tree. He had been running for the past twenty minutes and assumed that he had lost the girl.

"Such misfortune!" said Touma to himself.

Suddenly the top half of the tree Touma leaning against was blown to piece, just centimeters above where his head was. Touma just stood there wide eyed as strands of black hair floated down passed his face. He never saw the attack coming, just a blue-ish streak of light that was too fast and unexpected for him to dodge.

"I've found you, you bastard." said a voice.

A voice that belonged to the girl Touma was trying to get away from. The girl was slowly walking up toward Touma with a sadistic grin on her face. Once she was about ten meters away she stopped.

"And this time I won't miss on purpose." said the girl to Touma.

The girl raised her hand and pointed it at Touma. And she fired.

Touma was still in a state of shock, but knew he was in danger, so he did the only thing he could. He raised his right hand. The beam of light struck his right hand and disappeared. The look on the girl's face was one of disbelief. So she again raised her hand and fired. Touma just repeated his actions, and the beam of light was once again negated.

"What the hell is going on here!? How are you doing that!?" yelled the girl at Touma. "What level are you" she asked him.

"I'm a level zero." replied Touma.

The girl began to laugh hysterically.

"Hahaha…hahaha….hahahAAHAHAH! A level zero? A level zero?! No level zero could have withstood that! I'll teach you to mess with meeeEEEEE!? yelled the girl.

And just like that the battle had begun.

* * *

Mikoto was walking through Academy City. She had only one destination in mind, that idiot's dorm room. Mokoto had just left the hospital after visiting her friends and roommate Shirai Kuruko. Shirai had ended up in the hospital after picking a fight with that idiot and she told Mikoto that that idiot was somehow able to interfere with her teleportation and make her forcibly exit the 11th dimension. While visiting Mikoto had found a certain idiot's phone that he, apparently, dropped while there checking on Shirai.

Mikoto was determined to return the cell phone to him.

"I-it's not like I like that idiot or anything. It's just the right thing to do." Mikoto said to herself, full of denial.

Mikoto then pictured in her head what the reaction and thank you she would get from the boy would be like.

"Why thank you Mikoto san. I really appreciate this so much." the boy would say to her.

Maybe all she would get was the thank you. Maybe he would invite her in for tea or something. Maybe he would offer to buy her dinner, or maybe she would get a hug or even a ki-.

Mikoto stopped her train of thought right there. Why was she thinking of such things. Like she said, it wasn't like she liked or had feeling for that idiot. He was her rival and she was just doing the right thing by returning his cell phone to him.

"And besides it's not like that idiot has any feeling for me anyways" Mikoto said out loud to herself. "Or does he? I mean it's not like I've ever asked or anything. I mean he did save me and my sisters from Accelerator. He saved me. Does that mean he really cares for me? But from what I see he saves people – especially girl - all the time. He even saved Kuroko that one time, and I know how she feels about him. There is no way that he has those kinds of feeling for her. Does that mean he'll save anyone and that him saving me was nothing special? Am I just one in a long line of dozens of girls he's saved?"

Mikoto continued to wander through the city having this debate with herself. When Mikoto finally started paying attention again she had a realization. She didn't remeber where the boy lived. She had only ever actually been to the idiot's dorm once before and even then she was just follow a group of girls. Mikoto frowned at the thought of that group of large breasted girls following that drunken idiot back to his dorm.

She didn't know how she was going to find the dorm that boy lived in. That's when an idea stuck her like lightning (Hehehe. Sorry). "I'll just go back to that vending machine. He's always passing by there in the afternoon after school, so that means it must on his home. I'll just walk in the direction he always runs away from me in and eventually I'll find my way.

Mikoto now had a plan on how she was going to find that idiot. So Mikoto backtracked to where she normally ran across the boy, and continued walking in the direction he usually took. After a while of walking in that direction Mikoto started noticing some weird things. There where scorch mark on the ground and the surrounding area. A few trees were blow in half or completely to pieces. It looked like a battle had gone on in the area. Mikoto went on her guard, just in case the combatants were still around and she had to defend herself. No one attack while she walked and she saw no one in the area either.

"Something major has gone on here, a battle of some sort. I would look into this myself but I'm sure that Anti Skill or Judgement can handle it. Right now I have something more important to do." Mikoto muttered to herself.

She was determined to get to the boy's dorm, return his phone and get her rewar-wait scratch that. She was just determined to do the right thing.

'Wait a minute. I have his phone. Couldn't I just open it, call one of his contacts and ask them where he lives? Wouldn't that be faster than me wandering around and hoping to run across his dorm? Most people's whole lives are in there cell phones nowadays. I could go through it a find out pretty much anything I wanted to about him.' Mikoto thought to herself.

She knew the boy got himself into dangerous situation all the time without telling her. She also knew that he did it to keep her protected, but she hated that he did that. After all she was a level 5 and he was – or so he claimed – a level 0. She could take care of herself. She didn't need him protecting her. If fact, it should be her protecting him.

Mikoto looked at the phone resting in her hand. True she wanted to find out where the boy lived and wanted to find out more about the boy, but this would be a serious breach of privacy. She could use it to maybe find out more about some of the situations he found himself in. He had saved her and she just wanted to return the favor and perhaps save or at least help him when he needed. But-

"I know he saves girls from danger all the time, so who knows how many of them are in his phone. If I were to go through his phone and find a bunch of different girls' numbers in it, would that mean I was no different in that boy's eye then they are? Would that mean he saw me as nothing special?" Mikoto pondered out loud to herself.

Looking down at the phone in her hand Mikoto was sorely tempted to open it. To find out more about the boy. To maybe find out more about his life outside of her. To find out more about the dangerous life the boy lived. Yet, Mikoto rejected the idea. While she did want to know more and wanted to stay by that boy's side, she wanted him to be the one to tell her that. She wanted him to ask her, not her force herself into his life. Asking her himself would mean that he saw her as someone reliable and dependable, someone that he could count on. A good woman stayed by her man's side and was reliable, and that what she wanted to be for him. Reliable.

She was Misaka Mikoto, a level 5, the Railgun, the third ranked esper in Academy City, the Electric Princess, the Ace of Tokiwadai, and as far as she knew the third most powerful being on the planet. And almost everyone treated her as such; everyone but that boy. He treated her like a normal person. He didn't see her as all of those Epithets. He just saw her as Misaka Mikoto, he saw her as a real person, and that was one of the things that she liked about him. Regardless of rank and level he treated everyone kindly and like they were just regular people.

Lost in thought Mikoto didn't notice something lying in front of her. She tripped over it and fell forward face first.

"Ouch! What the hell was that? What did I trip on?" She wondered.

Mikoto got up and turned to look at what was on the ground that made her fall. Mikoto's mouth fell open and her face was a mix or pure shock and pure horror.

On the ground was a body. The body was lying face down and it belonged to a boy. The boy had a white dress shirt on and black pants. His clothes were dirty from what looked to be dust and dirt. He had spikey black hair that had what appeared to be small pieces of rocks and rubble in it. Mikoto instantly recognized the body and the boy that the body belonged to.

"K-kamijou Touma? Mikoto gasped out.

* * *

At an apartment somewhere in Academy City sat two girls. The apartment wasn't really anything special but it was a bit more luxurious then other normal apartment in the city. This was just one apartment of many owned by the girls to use as hideouts from their work.

"She's late. What could be taking so long?" asked one of the girls to the other.

"I don't know." replied the other girl.

One of them was a young girl of 12 with short brown hair in a bob cut. She liked to wear a fluffy knit dress, and she wears no legwear other than stripped socks, exposing her thighs and legs. The other girl is a high school girl who often looked tired. Her black hair was cut evenly at shoulder length and she is usually seen wearing a pink track suit that functioned as casual wear and sleepwear for her and which hide her large breast.

The girls were name Kinuhata Saiai and Takitsubo Rikou and they were members of the dark side of Academy City. Along with Mugino Shizuri and one other they made up the group ITEM.

"I'm getting hungry and Mugino said that she would cook today! What could she be doing that's taking so long!?" whined Kinuhata.

Takitsubo just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh! I have an idea. Takitsubo, you have Mugino's AIM memorized right?" asks Kinuhata.

The other girl nods her head yes.

"Well then just search for Mugino and see where she is, then one of us to could get her and see what's taking so long." exclaimed Kinuhata.

"Well it is an idea, and I am too getting very hungry" said Takitsubo lazily.

Having come to a agreement, Takitsubo began using her ability. Her ability was called AIM Stalker. This ability allowed her to track and gauge the distant of any AIM field she has memorized. This ability even allowed her to interfere with other AIM fields, giving her the potential of becoming the 8th level 5. Having, of course memorized the AIM fields of her fellow teammates in ITEM she was easily able to track where Mugino was.

"She appears to be 5km north of here." stated Takitsubo.

"Well why the hell is she way over there when the store she went to was on 2km away?" asked Kinuhata.

"Gauging from the increase in her AIM field, she appears to be fighting someone." replied Takitsubo.

"Fighting!? Who would be stupid enough to try to fight her? She's a level 5! It's akin to suicide."

"Well I don't know who she's fighting, but whoever he is, is delaying our dinner. Besides he will be dead soon enough anyways." said Kinuhata matter-of-factly.

Somewhere in the city was a boy. The boy was about mid-size in height and looks like an ordinary teenager with unruly blonde hair. His name was Hamazura Shiage and he too was a member of ITEM. Although, maybe member was be too strong a word. He was more of a middle man, even though that too may have been too strong of a word to describe his position. He was much more like a lackey to the three girls in the group.

Hamazura Shiage was a true level 0 with absolutely no powers or abilities. Due to having no powers he was kind of forced to be in ITEM and forced to be the girls lackey or slave. Currently he wasn't at the hideout with the others because they had sent him on a mission. Really, mission was too strong of a word to use for what he was doing. More like a errand. The girls had sent him to pick up some toiletries for them.

"Why am I, always the one stuck doing this crap!? They are always making me do things like this! I hate even going down this aisle with all these…these…these private girly things! WHY ME!?" Hamazura yelled while holding his head in frustration.

Hamazura caused everyone around him to stare at him like he had a mental issue. Seeing the aisle he was in they all thought that he girlfriend must have send him to pick up a few things for her. All the men in the area sympathized with him, having been forced to endure the same thing.

Hamazura collected what he needed and walk to the cash register. The girl at the cash register gave him a strange look seeing the items that he was carrying in his arms, but didn't say anything. Hamazura turned slightly red at the look the girl was giving him and just quietly paid for his items and left the store.

After walking out of the store with his items in a bag, Hamazura's cell phone began to ring. Taking the phone out of his pocket and looking at the screen he saw that Kinuhata was the one calling. Quickly he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hamazura where are you right now?" asked Kinuhata.

"I'm just leaving the store after picking up you guys…personal stuff." replied Hamazura slightly embarrassed.

"Well Mugino still hasn't come home yet and according to Takitsubo she appears to be fighting someone close to where you are. We want you to go over there and see what's taking her so long to kill this person and get home to make dinner." Kinuhata said to the boy.

Hamazura faced paled. He knew how Mugino could get while fighting and he wanted none of that. He wanted to stay as far away from whatever she had going on as possible.

"What, are you crazy!? You know how Mugino can get when she fights. Are you trying to get me killed? Do you all hate me that much?" blurted out Hamazura.

Hamazura thought back to his own fights with Mugino and how intense they had gotten and how he just barely survived them.

Hamazura argued his points for a bit but was finally defeated when Kinuhata threaten to tell Mugino that Hamazura had bet against her in this fight. She threaten to tell Mugino that Hamazura was saying that she already lost to a level 0 like him, so anyone could now beat her.

Hearing that, Hamazura face paled even deeper. He knew Mugino's temper and didn't want to face her in what he knew would be an enraged state if she even for a moment thought that he doubted her or was thinking that way.

"Dammit all! Fine I'll go. But the poor fool is dead either way." Hamazura almost yelled into the phone. 'But I'm staying as far away from that fight as possible' thought Hamazura to himself.

Hamazura hung up his phone and walked over to the car that he was given to use to carry out his task and errands. Hamazura then received a text. Opening his phone he found that Takitsubo had sent him directions, to what he guessed was where Mugino was currently located. Getting in, he started the car and sped off.

* * *

A green laser like beam of light flew through the air, destroying a large rock used to decorate the area, just missing a boy. Another beam came directly at the boy. This time the boy threw his right hand in front of him. The beam of light connected with it and vanished.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT LEVEL ARE YOU REALLLLLLY!?" yelled Mugino after yet another of her attacks was dispelled by the boy.

"I told you already. I'm nobody and I truly am a level 0." replied Touma to his attacker.

Mugino was starting to get extremely frustrated. The amount of people who could stand up to was very limited and the amount of people who could survive one of her attacks she could count on one hand.

'How is he doing this? Every time I attack he either dodges or does…something and causes the attack to vanish. I can't figure it out.' thought Mugino to herself.

"I'm a level 5 and there is no way that a level 0 could last this long against me. So stop LYING AND HUMILIATING ME AND JUST DIE!" yelled Mugino at the boy.

Mugino fired off another attack, but just like before the boy raised his right hand and the attack disappeared.

"Hmm…you remind me both of Accelerator and the biri biri Misaka. You have personality aspects of both of them." Touma deadpanned after negating the girls attack. This statement seemed to have peaked the girl's attention.

"Hmm…you know the number 1 and the number 3? Could it be that they are acquaintances of yours?" asked Mugino.

"Yeah I know them. We've all been through a lot together. They've really helped me out when needed" stated Touma.

I smile crept on Mugino's face. There was a very fierce rivalry between all of the level 5s. Mugino hated the number 1 and hated the number 3 even more.

'Attacking a friend of Accelerator isn't the brightest of ideas, but if this guy is friends with both of them then this is my chance to kill two birds with one stone. Killing him would hurt both the number 1 and number 3.' Mugino thought to herself.

Touma watched as the girl gained a sadistic smile on her face. Suddenly the girl pulled out what looked to be a card.

"Disappear." said the girl as she threw the card into the air and fired her attack at it.

Sensing danger Touma started to run to the side. Suddenly the attack that was fired at the card split into 5 and shot out to where Touma had previously been standing.

The beams hitting the ground kicked up a large amount of dust and surrounded the area. Touma could no longer see the girl due to all the dust in the area, but he knew where she was generally located, if she hadn't moved since firing her attack. Taking advantage of the situation, Touma went to the side and quickly, but quietly, walked to the area where he had last seen the girl.

Touma soon saw a silhouette of the girl; stand in the same place as before. Touma then decided to rush up to the girl and attack while neither of them could see. Touma was a mere 3 steps away from the girl when she fired another attack.

The force of the blast cleared the area, causing the dust to dissipate. Realizing that his cover was gone and in a panic Touma stopped his forward movement. The girl, seemingly realizing that her target had moved to the side of her stumbled backwards in shock and brought her hand up to attack.

Touma thinking that he was going to be attacked by the girls overwhelming power at point blank range, and, without time to dodge, braced himself. But the girl didn't attack. Touma deciding to take advantage, moved from in front of the girl while she regained her footing.

Mugino's attacks had once again missed the boy, but this time a large amount of dust was kicked up. The dust was so thick that Mugino couldn't see where the boy was.

"Where is that little fu%#er?" Mugino mumbled to herself.

Deciding that the best way to get back into the fight and kill that little, lying son of a bitch was to clear the surrounding area of dust, Mugino then pointed hand straight up and fired off an attack.

The force of the blast cleared the dust near instantly. That's when Mugino saw the boy standing to her side not more than 2 or 3 meters away. Surprised by his sudden appearance Mugino stumbled backwards while turning to face the boy with her hand up and pointing at him. Mugino wanted to fire at him but knew that she couldn't get the shot off.

* * *

Hamazura arrived near the area where the direction indicated. He couldn't drive directly into the area so he had to park his car and walk.

"There's no way that I am getting to close to this fight. Besides, it'll be over soon enough. There are not too many people who could stand up to Mugino except another level 5 and I serious doubt that she is fighting one of them…But just in case she is…I'll keep my distance."

Walking closer and closer to the area, Hamazura could hear the sounds of battle. He could hear footsteps and running as well as large explosions. He could also see green flashes of light coming from the area.

"Well that'll be Mugino's fool. Probably doesn't even know what he's gotten himself into or why he's going to die." said Hamazura to himself.

Hamazura felt greatly sorry for whoever it was who had invoked Mugino's wrath. But there was nothing to be done. Hamazura himself had been of the receiving end of that wrath and did not want to be placed there again.

Seeing two figures, one a girl (Mugino he assumed) and one a boy, Hamazura decided that he was close to enough to witness what was going and stay a reasonable and safe distance away. Lying under some bushes he decided to watch the conclusion of the fight from there.

'Why didn't she fire? She had me dead to right and could have easily killed me right there, so why didn't she? Was it that she didn't want to attack or that she couldn't attack at that moment? And if she couldn't attack right then, why?' thought Touma to himself.

Touma continued to run around while also dodging and negating attacks when he could. Sometimes that attacks came as a single beam and sometimes the girl would pull out one of those strange cards and they would split into 5 beams. Dodging and negating the single beams was easy, it was the multiple beams that were giving him problems.

That was one of the disadvantages of Imagine Breaker. It only worked on one attack at a time and only in one direction at a time. So multiple or multi sided attacks were a big problem for him.

Mugino was growing more and more frustrated and erratic.

'How can he survive my attack like this? He either dodges my attacks, which really should be too fast for him to avoid, or he somehow makes them vanish. HOW IS HE DOING IT!?' yelled in her own thoughts.

"That guy looks familiar. It looks like I've seen that spiky black hair before" mumbled Hamazura to himself.

Deciding to get a better looks Hamazura moved forward, while staying low to the ground. The closer he got the more the combatants came into focus. Hiding under some bushes a mere 15 meters away from the fight Hamazura could clearly see who the two people fighting were.

He recognized Mugino with her long tea colored hair and he also recognized the boy she was fighting too.

"Boss?!" Hamazura said while standing up out of the bushes.

* * *

The battle was going on longer then Touma had wanted it. He couldn't get in close to deliver a attack to the girl. Not with her firing beam after beam at him. He did notice though that when the girl pointed her hand at him and was prepared to fire, if he moved quickly enough out of the way, the attack never came. He also noticed that it took her a few moments to readjust and fire after that.

'So it seems that she has to aim her attack and can't fire continuously.' Touma thought to himself.

That when he had heard someone call out "Boss!?"

Surprised by the interruption Mugino stopped attacking and Touma stopped moving. Both of them turned to where the interruption had come from. There standing in the bushes on the outskirts of the area that they were fighting in was a boy. The boy looked like an ordinary teenager with unruly blonde hair. Touma had last seen him a few days ago after he came back to Academy City and they stopped Radiosonde Castle from falling.

"What are you doing here?" both Touma and Mugino called to Hamazura.

Taken aback Hamazura replied "I was sent to see what is taking you so long to come back home with dinner. Kinuhata told me that you were out here fighting someone. I didn't know that it would be the Boss."

"Boss? Why are you calling this f*&#er boss? Do you know him or something? And if you do what level is he?" inquired Mugino.

"Yea. I meet him while I was still leader of Skill Out. He beat me in a fight while I was doing some work for the city. He also helped me save Fremea from the Freshmen. He is a level 0 just like me" replied Hamazura.

At this Mugino began to laugh. It was a dark and twisted laugh. "Hehehe. So he's a true level 0 is he? And he's managed to last this long against me? Hehehe. Hamazura you must think I'm a fool. HahahaHAHAHAHAH. Are you trying to humiliate me too Hamazura? WELL ARE YOU!?" Mugino yelled at her lackey.

Mugino then raised a hand and pointed it at Hamazura. Hamazura eyes widen in shock. He was going to die and he knew it. There was nothing that he could do. Mugino fired. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Hamazura as he didn't even try to get away from the attack. Fear kept him rooted in place.

The attack was getting closer and closer and Hamazura knew the end was near. Right before the attack struck something happened. A hand suddenly appeared in front of Hamazura face. The attack hit the hand and disappeared.

"What are you doing!? You two seem to be on friendly terms with each other so why are you attacking him?" Touma asked the girl.

Mugino laughed. "Hahahahaha! Him? A friend? He's just a lackey. Someone I give orders to. He's disposable. It doesn't matter if he's killed. Besides no one would care if he died right now. He's just a pathetic level 0 anyways. HahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" replied Mugino.

Touma just stared at the girl while she laughed. Something red hot surged inside the boy. A rage was building. How could she so coldly say that about someone? How could she so absolutely deny the value of someone's life? Like it meant nothing?

"You're wrong. If he died no one would care? I'd care. You think his life is disposable? You think level 0s are pathetic? Well I'll show you how wrong you are." Touma said while walking toward the girl with his fist point at her.

"I'll beat you here and now and I'LL SHATTER THAT ILLUSION OF YOURS!" Touma yelled to the level 5 girl.

* * *

Touma was currently facing an unknown level 5. He didn't know who she was but it seemed that Hamazura Shiage, a boy he met during another incident did.

Without turning toward the boy Touma asked: "Hey, Hamazura! You seem to know this girl. Who is she?"

Hamazura still in a mild shock after being saved from Mugino's meltdowner was slow to answer: "S-she's Mugino Shizuri, also known as the Meltdowner. She is the #4 level five in the city."

"#4 hmm…right below Mitoko. That means she must be powerful." Touma mused out loud.

"Hahahaha my meltdowner is way more powerful than that pathetic railgun of the #3!" Mugino exclaimed to Touma.

'Her abilities are as powerful as she says. If I'm hit with any of her attacks it'd be the end of me. Zero percent chance of survival. I have to find a way to catch her off guard and get in close to her' Touma thought to himself.

Deciding to make a move before the girl could, Touma ran straight at her, with his fist raised and behind his head in a punching position. The girl aimed at him but Touma was prepared to either negate the attack with Imagine Breaker or dodge. What happened next completely caught Touma off guard.

Instead of aiming at him, like he thought she would she aimed at the ground right in front of him, and fired. The attack hit, causing dirt and dust to fly everywhere. More importantly it caused rock buried underneath to fly out, pelting the boy.

The rocks struck the boy everywhere; his face, legs, arms and chest were all pummeled by the rocks. This attack stopped the boy dead in his track as he could not avoid or dodge it.

"Dammit, I didn't see that coming." said Touma to himself.

Along with the rocks striking him, the area was now once again filled with dust, severely limiting his vision. Touma was now looking around trying vainly to see if he could find the girl in all of the dust. Suddenly Touma felt a presence behind him and rolled to the left just as a beam shot from where his head had been moments earlier.

"F#ck! Thought I had him that time" said Mugino out loud.

Mugino had seen the boy running directly at her with his fist raised. Knowing that the boy had some way of blocking her attack, she knew attacking him directly wouldn't work. So she opted for an indirect attack.

So she decided to fire her meltdowner at the ground beneath the boy's feet. She knew this would unearth dirt, dust and rocks. She knew being that close the rocks would pummel the boy and that the dirt and dust would obscure his vision. And in that moment she would attack.

"I don't know what kind of ability you have but it doesn't seem to be long range, meaning that you have to get in close to attack. As long as I keep my distance and attack you while blind, you'll die soon enough." said Mugino to the boy.

'Dammit she's right. I need to get in close to do any damage and I can't do that, not as long as she uses that meltdowner power of hers.' thought Touma to himself.

He had to find a way to get in close, but how? Touma began to think back on the battle as a whole. Were there any weaknesses that he overlooked? And gaps in her defense? But before Touma could think of anything a green beam shot into the air, instantly clearing the dust from the area. Exposed, Touma went of the defensive, having his hand at the ready to defend from her attacks.

Seeing the boy move into a defense stance Mugino smirked to herself. She pulled out another of her cards and tossed it into the air. She then fired her meltdowner at through the card, causing the attack to split into 6 beams and blanket the area.

Touma seeing the attack knew he couldn't defend against all of them with Imagine Breaker. They were coming at him in a way that made dodging or defending nearly impossible. They were coming at him in a six point pattern. One was aiming at his head, two aiming at one arm each, two aiming at one leg each and one aiming at center mast.

The head shot was a sure kill and so was the attack at center mast, and even if he defended again one of those attacks with Imagine Breaker, both of his arms and legs would be blown off along with either his head or his heart.

Touma had to think quickly.

Hamazura Shiage was still standing in the bushes, a good, relative safe distance away from the battle. He was still slightly shocked that Mugino had tried to kill him and even more shocked that the boss was still currently alive.

The people who had faced Mugino and lived was a very short list indeed. And beside himself, which really he felt was more luck then anything, he couldn't think of anyone else off the top of his head.

Any normal person who faced Mugino would die…any normal person that is. But Hamazura knew that the boss was not exactly a normal person. He somehow had the ability to cancel out others abilities. He had faced dangers in a world few on the science side even knew existed, and survived; and recently had saved all of Academy City from being destroyed.

He knew that besides this mysterious power that the boss was a true level zero, but if there was any level zero that could defeat Mugino, Hamazura knew it was this guy.

Hamazura continued to watch the battle. Mugino was using her silicon burn and he knew that the boss was in trouble. The attacks were coming at him too fast to dodge and he saw the paniced look on the boss's face.

The attacks struck and there was a large explosion and a huge cloud of dust.

"Well that has to be it. No way he survived that." said Hamazura very sadly to himself.

After a few moments the dust cloud cleared and miraculously the boss was still standing there.

"How?" Hamazura said out loud to himself.

* * *

Touma seeing the attacks coming but knowing that they were coming too fast to dodge thought quickly. He noticed that the attack at center mast was approaching him a bit faster the other six attacks were. Seeing this Touma decided to take a chance.

Once the attack was close enough to touch, Touma took his right hand and placed four finger against his thumb in the shape of a bird's beak. He then thrust his right hand at the attack. As soon as he touched the attack and before it could be completely negated, Touma opened his hand wide. This caused the attack to separate and fly in five different directions just as the other attacks had caught up with it.

The broken attack flew into the other five attacks causing them to explode prematurely. This created a shockwave thatkicked up a lot of dirt and dust obscuring Touma's vision while also throwing him off of his feet.

'Well that worked, but she seems smart and I don't think that'll work again. I have to find a way in closer' thought Touma after getting up from the ground.

Touma once again began looking back on the battle while he had this breather in the dust cloud. He began thinking of her attack pattern. Of how he had snuck up on her in the cloud of dust before she cleared it. He began to think of how after she cleared the dust cloud and saw how close he was to her, she took a step back and stumbled.

'Come to think of it, she didn't attack right away when she stumbled a bit and I caught her by surprise. Could this mean that she can't handle surprise attacks well?' Touma thought.

Touma decided to test his theory, knowing he would probably only get one shot at it.

Seeing the explosion Mugino began to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha! Take that you piece of sh!t! I'm a level five! Don't ever think a low class like you could defeat someone like me! Regret your decision in hell you f%cker!" Mugino exclaimed as she turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" and voice asked from the cloud of dust.

Mugino froze. Sweat began to drip down her face. No, the boy couldn't be alive. No one but the #1 and maybe the #2 could have survived that. It just could not be.

The voice continued:

"You think you can just attempt to kill an innocent person and walk away? You think being a level five gives you that right? The right to look down on other who are not as strong as you? You should be using that strength to protect those weaker then you, not terrorize them. "

Mugino slowly turned around to face the direction the voice was coming from. As she did the dust cloud dissipated. And there stand in the middle of it was the boy. The boy that claimed he was a level zero. The boy that should have been dead by now. A new feeling began to creep inside of Mugino; Fear.

The boy was standing there with a look like he had already won this battle. He was battered, injured and breathing heavily but there was no doubt on his face. One step the boy took. And then a second step. The boy was more than 15 meters away but Mugino still took a half step back away from him.

Raising her arm Mugino fired meltdowner at him, half in fear of the boy. The boy simply dodged to the left. She fired another and he again dodged, this time to the right. That's when the boy began to run at her.

Mugino calmed down at the boy's new action and smiled.

'He must be a fool coming directly at me like that. All I have to do is wait till he gets in close and attack when it's too late for him to dodge or defend.' thought Mugino to herself.

The boy was getting closer and closer. He was 3 meters away now and Mugino was preparing to raise her arms and fire meltdowner. That's when the boy did something strange. He did a forward roll. The boy rolled forward on the ground and picked something up. In one fluid motion without losing any momentum, he got into a crouched position and then the boy threw the object at her

Slightly taken aback by the object - which seemed to be a fairly sized rock - thrown at her, Mugino took a step back and moved slightly to the left.

That dodge was the moment the boy was waiting for. From his crouched position, Touma used all the momentum he had gathered and all of his leg strength to launch himself like an coiled spring. Being only a few meter away, the boy shot at her like a bullet.

The girl surprised and not having time to aim could do nothing against the boy coming at her at that speed. The boy's fist plowed into the girls face sending her flying back 4 meters. The girl landed with a dull thud. Touma landed and rolled along the ground before coming to a stop.

* * *

Hamazura had watched the entire thing but still couldn't believe what happened. Mugino apparently had lost. The boss had flown at Mugino, punching her in the face, and sending her flying. All Hamazura could do was stand there with his mouth open.

Seeing that both participants were down and not getting up anytime soon Hamazura ran out to check on the two. Touma being the closest was checked on first. Hamazura could see that he was still breathing, but was pretty banged up and bruised. It seems like the attacks had taken its toll on him. He was unconscious but he would awake soon and he would live though.

Hamazura next ran over to Mugino. When he got there he noticed that Mugino's face where she was punched was badly bruised but otherwise she was ok. In fact she had already regained consciousness.

Hamazura moved to help her up but;

"Get off me. I don't need your help." Mugino said to the boy.

Getting up on her own Mugino tried to walk toward Touma's unconscious body, but before she could make it three steps she stumbled. Luckily Hamazura was there to catch her.

"Come on; let's get back to the others. I'm sure their worried." said Hamazura to Mugino.

There was a strange look on Mugino's face. A look like she didn't know whether to thank him and kill him.

"Prff…whatever. Let's get out of here. And thanks" Mugino mumbled the last part

Helping Mugino walk back to the car Hamazura thought he heard her thanking him but knew that she would never do that.

Walking away, Mugino then looked back over her shoulder at the boy who lay on the ground unconscious.

'Just who is that boy? He was willing to challenge a level five like it was nothing. Hamazura seemed to know him. I'll have to get the whole story from him later." Mugino thought to herself.

A small smile then appeared on Mugino's face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Hamazura seeing her.

The smile quickly disappeared and turned into a frown.

"Nothing you idiot. Now get me home." demanded Mugino.

If Hamazura didn't know any better he would have sworn he saw a blush on Mugino's face. Deciding that bring this up wasn't good for his overall health he ignored it.

"Yes ma'am!" Hamazura replied and helped Mugino to his car before speeding off.

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well that's it for this chapter redux. I hope everyone enjoyed. I didn't really make any huge changes to the story but I am happier with the result.**

 **Next chapter should be the end of the rewrites and then we can get into some original content.**

 **I hope everyone is looking forward to it.**

 **As always please rate and review.**

 **Master Knight**


	3. A Certain Meltdowner's Inqusition

**FOREWORD**

 **Well I'm back again with the revised version of this chapter. I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the revisions. I think that they make a better story and thus a better read for all of you.**

 **toumakamijou298: I will of course try to make all the other chapters as great or greater than the ones that came before it.**

 **d3mystic: You're probably right about that, but I wanted to get to the Touma/Mugino fight so I extended the chapter past where I would have usually ended it.**

 **FireDusk/just some guy/toumakamijou298/Kamencolin: Glad you all are enjoying it. Please continue reading.**

 **MrQuestionMark: We are getting to the new content starting next chapter.**

"Mugino! What happened? Why do you look so beat up?" cried out Saiai, surprised by Mugino's disheveled appearance. She was being helped into their hideout by Hamuzura, and her clothes and hair where dirty and she had a large bruise on her face. "Did you get into a fight with another level five?" Saiai asked thinking that that would be the only way someone like Mugino would be this hurt.

"I did sense you using your powers at an heighten level 30 minutes prior." chimed in Rikou.

"Well Hamuzura, what happened after we sent you to go find Mugino?" Saiai asked the boy.

"Well…I found Mugino in the middle of a fight after I followed the direction you guys gave me." said Hamuzura as he walked Mugino over to the sofa and sat her down.

"And of course Mugino won. There aren't too many people in Academy City that could go up against Mugino." said Saiai rather smugly.

"I LOST! HE BEAT ME! He had some sort of power that allowed him to block all of my attacks." yelled out Mugino in an angry and nasty tone. She hated to admit it but that boy had completely beaten her.

The two girls jumped back in fear of Mugino and they both were shocked. They couldn't believe that Mugino could have lost. The two girls looked over to Hamuzura for confirmation and he nodded his head yes.

"W-well he must have been a very powerful esper. A high level 5 or something." stammered Saiai as she looked over to Humazura. He just shook his head no.

"He has black spikey hair and he claims he is a level 0! Hamuzura seems to know him." replied Mugino, pride obviously hurt.

"Black spikey hair…hmm" mumbled Saiai, which everyone seemed to ignore.

The two girls and Mugino then looked over to Hamuzura as if waiting for an explanation about who this level 0 mystery boy is.

Feeling the pressure of their stares Hamuzura broke down and began telling the group of how he met the Boss. He told them about when he was the leader of Skill Out and how Boss stopped him when he was sent to kill someone. When asked what the boy's power was Hamuzura said that he didn't know because it was just a fight between level 0s. He also told them about how the Boss helped him save Fremea from the Freshmen. Hamuzura actually did know what Touma's power was but decided not to tell them, feeling that it wasn't his secret to tell. He also left out any mention of magic or the fact that they all had been to the boy's dorms during their search for Hamuzura after the Freshmen attack.

The two other girls were in disbelief. They still couldn't believe that a level zero could beat Mugino. Yes, Hamuzura had managed to do it, twice, but they knew that Mugino would never allow that to happen again.

"Rikou! What did you sense of the boy's AIM while I was fighting him?" asked Mugino to the sleepy looking girl.

"I sensed no other AIM presence. All I sensed was your AIM raising as if you were fighting." responded Rikou.

"B-but that's i-impossible. H-how can this boy have no AIM field? spat out Saiai in shock. If he was able to beat Mugino he must-!" but she didn't finish the rest of her sentence. The look on Mugino's face told her that if she did, her life would be forfeit.

"Bring me my laptop! I want to find out more on this level 0 boy and his mysterious power." bellowed Mugino, as the one of the girls moved immediately to obey her orders.

"What was that boy's name Hamuzura?"

Sweating, Hamuzura gulped before answering Mugino's question; "Kamijou. Kamijou Touma."

Hamuzura felt sorry for Touma. He knew how Mugino was and knew that she would pursue this issue until she felt satisfied with the outcome, either by beating him mercilessly into a blood pulp or killing him. He slightly felt like he was betraying Touma, but from what he had heard of Touma's exploits from the blond middle school magic girl, knew that he could probably take care of himself and survive Mugino.

After receiving her laptop from one of the other girls, Mugino began her search for more information on this Kamijou Touma person. Mugino looked through any open database that she could use to find information on this boy who had defeated her. She searched his name and found out what she could about him. All she could really find was general information; his name, his age, the school he went to and what class he was in. She tried to dig deeper but she couldn't find too much more information about him, and no mention of what kind of power he had.

"Damn it. If only I had access to the Bank, I could find out everything I need about this boy. Looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way." said Mugino to herself, but loud enough for everyone around her to hear and understand.

And everyone did understand. They understood that they would be tracking this guy down. They understood that Mugino wasn't going to let this defeat stand. Hamuzura wanted to say something. Something to prevent Mugino from continuing on this path and to protect the Boss from her but, looking at how aggressive Mugino was in just searching for information about Touma, Hamuzura knew that he could do nothing to stop her.

"Hamuzura, since you know this boy, I want you to go wait for him after school tomorrow and convince him to come and meet with us." said Mugino.

"But what if he doesn't want to come?" asked Hamuzura.

"Then you _convince_ him _harder."_ replied Mugino, stressing the words a bit.

Gulping and knowing what would happen if he disobeyed her, Hamuzura nodded his head vigorously, agreeing to bring the boy to meet with her tomorrow.

"I will find out how that boy managed to block my meltdowner and then…well, I guess we'll just have to see after." said Mugino with a twisted look on her face, as Hamuzura face paled thinking about the implications.

* * *

The next day, Hamuzura spent most of the day sleeping, as there was no real ITEM business to attend to. Mugino was almost completely and single mindedly focus on the mysterious boy and his power that was able to block her meltdowner like it was nothing. Rikou and Saiai decided to spend the day shopping, but were ordered by Mugino to be back before Hamuzura brought the boy back with him.

Mugino was sitting in the living room of the hideout, watching TV but not really paying any attention to anything that was said. She was thinking back over the event of yesterdays, still seething over the fact that that boy had somehow blocked her meltdowner and defeated her.

'And he did it so casually, like it was nothing!' Mugino angrily thought to herself, before using her cybernetic arm and hitting the end table next to her, smashing it into pieces.

The noise caused Hamuzura to be awoken. Opening his eyes, Hamuzura turned over and looked at the clock sitting on the table next to his bed. Seeing that it was now getting late into the afternoon, he knew that he had to get up and get ready to go meet Kamijou Touma outside of his school soon.

Getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Hamuzura opened the door leading in to the main room and walked out. He saw Mugino sitting, with her back to him, on the couch with the TV on.

"Hey Mugino." called out Hamuzura, but the girl didn't turn or even acknowledge him.

Walking around the couch, he saw the shattered end table, and Hamuzura saw the look of Mugino's face.

"M-Mugino, what w-wrong?" asked the boy, stuttering a bit, frighten by the look on the girl's face.

Sitting there, still staring at the TV but not really watching it, Mugino grit her teeth while speaking; "It's that damn boy. I've been thinking about it the whole morning. How could he block my attack like they were nothing? There is no one who could do that, expect maybe the number one. What kind of ability does that boy have!?" yelled out Mugino in frustration.

Hamuzura jumped back from the girl in fear from her outburst. After a moment of nervousness, Hamuzura was happy that her outburst of anger wasn't going to turn physically violent, and sighed in relief. He walked over and took a seat in a chair at an angle from Mugino and watched what was on the TV. It looked like a typical daytime drama that is often watched by housewives.

Every few second Hamuzura would look out the corner of his eyes and watch Mugino. She was sitting there gritting her teeth, and with a face full of frustration, and maybe even disgust. He could tell that she wanted answers from Touma and that if he couldn't convince him to come to her, she would go out and find him personally. And from personal experience, Hamuzura knew that Touma did NOT want that kind of problem in his life.

"Isn't it about time for you to go!?" yelled Mugino at the boy, bringing him back to reality.

"Y-yea, I'm going." replied Hamuzura he got up and walked towards the door, picking up the keys from small table next to the exit.

After Hamuzura walked out the door, Mugino looked over towards the exit. "When Hamuzura brings that boy back, I will get answers or I'll force them out of him. Hamuzura will forgive me for being a bit forceful with his friend." Mugino said to herself clenching her fist tighter and tighter till it almost drew blood.

Walking out the door, Hamuzura took the elevator down stairs and to the underground parking garage of the luxury hotel. Finding his car that he _procured_ from somewhere, a fairly cheap looking blue convertible, Hamuzura hopped in, started the car and pulled out of the garage.

Driving down the road, Hamuzura pulled out his phone and looked at the GPS location that Mugino had given him last night. Arriving at his destination a short time later, Hamuzura pulled right in front of the school's main gate. Noting the time, Hamuzura got out of the car and walked to stand next to the gate leading in and out of the school.

"Well classes should be over in fifteen or twenty minutes or so, so I'll just wait here. I hope that he doesn't have any afterschool activities." said Hamuzura to himself, face paling at the prospect of either having to go into the school to find him or waiting hours for Boss to finish, if he did have an activity after school.

After being lost in thought for longer then he imagined, Hamuzura heard the school bell ring, signaling the end of classes that day. Soon students from the school began to file out of the main entrance, chattering with their friends and talking about how tough a test was or how difficult a certain teacher was being on them that day.

Hamuzura began scanning the departing students trying to find the one that he was looking for. Dozens of students passed him by, but none of them had the spikey black hair he was looking for. Growing further and further into despair at the thought that maybe Kamijou did indeed have after school activities to attend to, Hamuzura finally saw a sullen looking boy with black spikey hair walking in a defeated manner.

The boy's face had bruises and scratches, his clothes were dirty and slightly ripped, and he walked like his whole body was sore. Walking with his eyes downcast, Touma didn't notice Hamuzura and almost walked right past him, until Hamuzura spoke up.

"Hey Boss. What happened to you?"

Looking up at the voice that from his perspective came out of nowhere, Touma finally notice Hamuzura standing there.

"Oh, Hamuzura. Oh, my appearance? It's nothing, just a normal day for me. What are you doing here?" asked Touma, with a curious look on his face.

"Well…Mugino want to meet you." said the boy hesitating a bit.

"She wants to ask you some question, and told me to bring you back with me." said Hamuzura with a nervous grin on his face.

"Mugino? Who's that?" Touma asked, having not remembering the name before.

"Mugino is that girl you beat yesterday. The level five, remember?"

"Oh… that girl!" said Touma, face suddenly paling.

"W-whhhaat! That crazy girl wants to meet me? What for? This Kamijou san has done nothing to deserve this, except defend himself and you from her. What if I say no?"

"She told me that if you say no then to _convince_ you _harder._ And if you still won't come, she'll come find you personally."

Hamuzura said that last part with a serious look on his face. He knew what would happen if Touma refused to come with him today.

Touma thought back to the girl he had fought yesterday. She kept firing the strange green energy at him that looked even more destructive that Mikoto's railgun. Lucky he had Imagine Breaker to protect him. Touma's faced got paler and paler as he thought more and more about that incident and the girl that was involved in it. He really didn't want to go, but knew having that girl come looking for him would be bad, especially if she came to his home or to the school.

"Such misfortune! Alright, fine, I'll go. I'll go and I'll try to answer any questions that I can." said Touma, still dreading meeting the girl.

"Alright! Now I don't have to worry about Mugino killing me for failing to bring you back."

"W-what!? Kill you?"

"Nothing, nothing, never mind that, let's get going. Mugino is not the most patient of people.

They both then walked over and got into Hamuzura's car. They sped down the street until they pulled up in front of a tall luxury looking hotel. Hamuzura then drove them both to and parked the car in the underground garage. Getting out the car, then both walked to the elevator and took it up to the floor that ITEM's apartment was on.

* * *

Exiting the elevator, they entered a long hallway, with multiple doors on each side. The hallway was carpeted in red with gold accents, and had painting hanging up at even intervals on the walls. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling that gave the hallway a nice soft glow. It was the fanciest hotel that Touma had ever been in. He couldn't even imagine how much it cost to stay here. Regardless, he knew that he could never afford it.

Touma felt kind of bad for walking through this nice hotel looking the way he did, but after what happened at school and the fact that Hamuzura showed up before he could get home and change, there was nothing that could be done about it.

Near the end of the hallway, Hamuruza stopped in front of a door. He then removed the keys from his pocket and turned to face Touma with a half grin on his face.

"Ok, here we go Boss." The boy spoke.

He then stuck the key in the door and turned the knob and opened the door. Hamuzura walked in first followed by Touma.

Walking in Touma noticed how decadent the room was.

It had a large living area with fancy looking furniture. There was a large TV mounted on the wall that was at least 240cm. There was a hallway at the back on the room leading to what Touma could only assume were the bed and bathrooms.

'This living area is bigger than my entire dorm.' Touma thought to himself in amazement.

Touma then noticed three very attractive females sitting on a couch staring at him. One was the crazy tea colored haired girl he had saved yesterday, who must be the Mugino that Hamazura mentioned, and the other two he did'nt kno—"I-it's you!" shouted one of the other girls while pointing at Touma.

Everyone then turned their attention to the girl, who still was pointing at Touma with her mouth open.

"It is you. You stopped some guys hitting on me and trying to abduct me while I was walking down the street about a month ago." stated Saiai.

"Huh? I did?" replied Touma in confusion. He did manage to save a lot of people, so he couldn't be expected to remember everyone.

"Yea! I had just finished eating at a café` when these three guys approached me. They wanted me to go somewhere with them but I told them to go f#$& themselves, and continued to walk on my way. They didn't take kindly to that and one of them, I assume the leader grabbed my arm. He said that he was trying to be nice about it but would drag me with them if need be.

I was going to kill them when you showed up. You asked what they were doing, and they told you to get lost. When you refused to leave, one of them charged to attack you. You dodged the attack and punched the guy in the face, knocking him out. Angered by his friend being knocked out, the other one charged at you too. He was a bit of a better fighter as he got a few swings in and you had to dodge more, but you ended up knocking him out also.

The leader let go of my arm and made some speech about how he was a level three cryokinetic and how he was going to freeze you in ice till you thought that hell had frozen over. You ran off after that and he ran after you. I thought that maybe you were a coward, but I later realized that you were leading him away from me." explained Saiai.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. I managed to lose that guy while running through some back alleys." said Touma, looking up towards the ceiling as if remembering.

"So you're the guy that fought Mugino yesterday? She's the fourth level five, the Meltdowner. You're lucky to still be alive." stated Saiai, with a slight blush to her face, seemingly trying to impress on the boy just in whom presents he was standing.

Touma turned his attention to the girl sitting in the middle of the other two girls. She was wearing a light blue sun dress, with yellow stocking and red heel, and siting gracefully with her legs crossed and her hands folded of her knees.

'Mugino Shiruzi, the Meltdowner.' thought Touma to himself.

"So what is yo—" started to ask Mugino.

"What were you thinking firing your ability at Hamuruza like that!? You could have killed him! He's your friend! What are you crazy!? Good thing I stepped in." said Touma, cutting off the level five before she could finish.

Mugino's face contorted into a look of anger and surprise. Every member of ITEM in the room face tensed up. Mugino did not tolerate back talk or disrespect. Everyone but Touma began to inch away from the girl. Suddenly Mugino's face turned placid and she began laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! He doesn't even seemed to know how impressive it is for him to still be alive after facing a level five like myself, and he was more worried about Hamuzura's life then his own. Hahahahaha!."

All the other members of ITEM let out a huge sigh of relief. It seems that Mugino wasn't going to kill the boy or destroy the room in the process.

"So tell me. What level are you?" asked Mugino.

"I'm a level zero" replied Touma.

"Bulls^$t! You stopped my, a level five's, meltdowner! There is no way that you are a level zero!"

"But I am a level zero. The system scans always classify me as a level zero."

"But I saw you use some kind of power or ability. What was that then!?"

"W-well…"

Touma didn't really want to answer that question. It's not like he exactly hide his power, he just didn't talk about it much. He knew that if people found out about his ability that they would constantly be confronting him, trying to test out the strength of his Imagine Break and whether or not if they were strong enough to get pass it. He really didn't want that. But from the look on Mugino's face, he could tell that she wasn't letting him out of there without answers.

Touma then sighed and relented.

"My ability is called Imagine Breaker. It has the power to negate or cancel out any supernatural power or ability."

"Not possible. There is no such ability as the ability to cancel out other's abilities." replied Rikou.

Touma has barely noticed the girl who spoke. She was attractive, and seemed to have a decent size chest. She was wearing a track suit and seemed to be a sullen kind of girl.

"T-that's right. I've never seen or heard of a esper power like that." chimed in Saiai.

Tired of the back and forth, Mugino decided to do something about it. Suddenly a green orb appeared in front of her. Everyone in the room tensed up. Mugino was preparing to fire her meltdowner at the spikey haired boy.

Mugino fired her ability. The two girls knew that it was over for the boy. They knew that he wouldn't be able to survive the attack.

Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking, and there stood the boy, with his right hand out and a panicked look on his face. He had survived the attack and didn't have a scratch on him.

"H-he survived!? That shouldn't be possible!" yelled out Saiai.

Mugino frowned for a moment. 'He withstood my meltdowner so easy. He blocked it like it was nothing!' thought Mugino to herself.

She then smiled, happy that the other members of ITEM had seen his ability with their own eyes.

"What are you crazy!? You could have killed us all!" yelled out Touma, slightly in fear of the girl.

"Wow! I can't believe that he survived Mugino's attack. Even if he does have the power to cancel out attacks, I'm surprised that he could do it to a level five." responded Hamuzura.

* * *

Rikou had watched the event but still couldn't believe it. Not just that he had survived and cancelled out the attack, but while everything was going on, she had used her ability to try and see the boys AIM. What she was surprised by was that there wasn't one. This boy didn't produce any AIM even with an ability as powerful as his.

"So why did you jump in front of my attack to save Hamuzura and why did you save Saiai? Were you trying to flirt with her? Were you looking for some type of reward?" Mugino asked the boy.

Touma stood there dumbfounded. "What do you mean? I don't need a reason to help or save someone. I'll help or save anyone I can." Touma said in complete seriousness.

The three girls in the room all stared at the boy.

"Is he serious? He'll just help anyone? Even without being paid or rewarded for? Is he really that naïve`?" asked Saiai.

"So you're saying that if I was in trouble, or if I needed saving, you would rush to help me?" asked Mugino of Touma.

"Yes. If there was anything I could do to save you, then yes I would do everything in my power to do so." said the boy in all seriousness.

Mugino just sat there blinking, and thinking; 'This boy is serious. If I were truly in trouble, this boy would rush out and throw himself into danger to save me.'

A smile then appeared on Mugino's face.

"Kamijou, how would you like to join ITEM?" she asked, but it really sound more like a demand.

Touma stood there shocked.

'ITEM? What was that? Was the name of their group? Why would she want me to join with them?"

"W-well about that…" replied Touma.

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well that's it for this chapter and for the revisions. The next chapter will be orginal content so I hope you're all excited about that.**

 **Well as always, please review and tell me what you think. And also tell me what you think of my new screen name. Does it fit me?**

 **Master Knight Trolling**


	4. Touma's No Good, Awful, Very Bad Day

**FOREWORD**

 **Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year! I know I'm posting these after those holidays are over but I still wanted to wish all of my readers one.**

 **Well I really don't have much to say this time except thank you for sticking with me this long and I hope you stick around further.**

 **Now on to the Q & A**

 **Fiori75: Mugino will find that out soon enough.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Of course he does. In fact he has a mountain of problems in this chapter.**

 **naruhinasakufan1: The women of ITEM belong to Hamuzura.**

 **MrQuestionMark: I am so glad that you have been looking forward to this. I hope I meet your expectations.**

 **Seeker: The women of ITEM belong to Hamuzura nad Accelerator would kill him first. Touma joining the dark side could be interesting hmm…We'll see won't we.**

 **toumakamijou298: Mugino has feeling for Hamuzura, but I guess Touma could be a secondary option.**

 **MarkJ / RedSS / Anonymous Noob the 2nd : Thank you for sticking with me and please enjoy..**

 **d3mystic: I really enjoy trolling you and MrQuestionMark the most out of all my readers.**

It was an average day at school for one Kamijou Touma. Well…the day really hadn't been average. Something was off today. For some reason, things were going…good for Touma. He had managed to wake up a bit earlier then usually. And because he was up, he decided to go ahead and get ready for the day. He managed to get dressed and brush he teeth without incident. He even managed to avoid the wrath of Index by cooking breakfast early. Index even actually seemed full from the simple breakfast today!

On his walk to school he didn't get chased by any delinquents or stray dogs. No car run over a puddle and splash him with water while walking down the sidewalk, no random flower pot fell from a window ledge and hit him in the head. Nothing happened to him the whole way to school today. In fact, he had found a 200 yen bill on the ground in front of him.

Because of this, he actually managed to make it to school early without a scratch and his clothes being ripped and dirty.

Touma was currently sitting at his desk waiting for class to start while students slowly filed in.

'This can't be good! Nothing has happened to me the whole morning. It's like my misfortune is saving itself up for something big later. What could it be? A magician or a really powerful esper? Maybe Fiamma of the Right is coming back?! What is it?!' Touma thought to himself.

"Kami-nyah. Whats going on? Why do you look so nervous?" asked Tsuchimikado.

Touma hadn't even notice the boy walk in and walk up to him. Touma then began to look around nervously. He noticed that the class was now full of students and the clock on the wall told him that class would be starting very soon.

Soon after the bell rang and in walked Komoe sensei.

"Good morning class" said the tiny teacher.

She then noticed that one of her students was nervously looking around, as if for some enemy, and seemed to be in distress.

"Kamijou kun, whats going on? Why do you look so pale? Are you sick or something?"

Touma heard his teacher words and stopped looking around just long enough to reply. He noticed that all of the other students attention was now focused on him and that they were leaning in a bit closer as to hear his answer.

"Komoe sensei, it's really nothing for you to concern yourself with." stated Touma.

"Now that's not true. If one of my cute students has a problem, I want to help them out as much as I can" she replied.

"W-well…it's just that, nothing has happen."

"What do you mean Kamijou kun? What hasn't happened?"

"I mean NOTHING has happened. This entire morning nothing has happened to me. I have not had one incident this entire morning. No thugs or stray dogs chasing me. No tripping into someone and creating a misunderstanding. No nothing. I got here early before everyone else. In fact, I even found 200 yen on the sidewalk."

Suddenly there were the sounds of scraping on the floor of the classroom. Touma looked around and noticed that everyone in the class had slid their chairs and desk away from Touma.

They knew about Touma's bad luck and knew that it was nearly impossible for Touma to 30 minutes without some sort of incident to have happen to him, so for him to have gone the whole morning…!

Even Fukiyose Seiri, who really didn't believe in Kamijou's bad luck whole heartedly, knew that it was unusual for nothing to have happened to the boy and backed away from him.

Voices from around the room suddenly began to speak up.

"Nothing has happen to Kamijou the whole morning?!"

"What's going to happen to him"

"Him? Whats going to happen to us by being around him?"

"Is he going to die? Are we?"

"Kamijou is having good luck. Is the world about to end?"

"I don't feel comfortable being this close to him today…"

"Now, now class. Everyone settle down. We should be happen for our classmate that he is having some good luck, not panicking." said Komoe, although she too had a nervous and worried look on her face.

She also knew about Kamijou's luck, and while she was glad nothing bad had happened to him the entire morning, she was a bit worried about the fallout from this.

Things continued like this, with Touma looking around nervously and the rest of the class sitting as far away as possible from Touma, until the bell rung to signal the start of lunch.

* * *

"Well there is one bit of bad luck. I forgot to bring my lunch today, and I just know that there won't be any left when I get to the lunch room." said Touma to himself.

But to Touma's surprise, when he got to the lunch room there was still plenty of food left. Touma had also not lost or forgotten his wallet so he had money to purchase food today.

Touma qickly selected and paid for him food and went to sit down alone.

'Why does it feel in the pit of my stomach like things are just getting worst for this Kamijou san?' Touma asked himself in his own head.

"So Kami yan, what's going on with you today?" asked Tschimikado as he walked up to the table Touma was sitting, carrying his homemade lunch, no doubt made by his maid in training sister.

He was closely followed by the third member of the Delta Force, Aogami Pierce.

Yea, it's very unusual for nothing to have happen to you all day. Maybe your bad luck is finally gone." stated Aogami.

"I highly doubt that" deadpanned Touma.

"Well did you meet or save any girls to on the way to school?"

"No."

"W-what!? That's very unlike you Kamijou! See there's a bit of bad luck.

"I don't consider not having to get chased by dogs or deliquesces as bad luck!"

"Hmm…it would seem that the worst your luck is, the more girls you meet and the better your luck is, the less girls you meet." stated Tsuchimikado while stoking his chin in a thinking matter.

"I'd take having a harem over having good luck any day." said Aogami.

"I don't have a harem!"

"Whatever. All I know is that now that you're having a run of good luck and not snatching up all of the girls anymore, the rest of us now have a chance to get some girls."

The other two then sat and down and the trio are their lunch. While Tsuchimikado and Aogami discussed various topics such as bunny girls versus goth girls versus magical girls, versus alien girls, Touma silently are his lunch trying to figure out what was going on and what was going to happen to him.

'Something is going to happen. I can feel it.' thought Touma just as the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period.

* * *

Touma walked back to class, still looking for whatever impendending misfortune that the universe had waiting for him.

'It's coming. It's coming. It's coming. I just know it is. And whatever it is I just wish it wouldn't hurry up and happen so I can get it over with!' Touma screamed in his head.

That's when the universe answered.

Touma, not paying attention to where he was going, suddenly felt weightless for a bit, before dropping like a stone, only managing to let out a short cry of "Oh sh..!" as he walked off a stairway without noticing.

Falling down the stairs, Touma managed to hit either his shoulder, back, head, or knee on every stair on the way down. He tried to protect his head with his arms, but his speed and momentum was too great and he could get his arms up.

Once he reached the bottom, Touma stopped moving. Touma's head was spinning, and he was extremely groggy, but he could tell that he was laying on something soft and in his hand held something softer.

'No…this situation feels very familiar to this Kamijou san. To whatever higher power is out there, please don't let me be in the situation that I think I'm in.' thought Touma.

Touma then reluctantly gave the object in his right hand a squeeze. It was soft and round, and squishy, and Touma fear the worst. The angry face of Fukiyose Seiri entered his mind and Touma began to sweat heavily. He didn't want to lift his head, but knew that he had to, to confirm that it was who he thought it was. But before he could lift his head to see who he was on top of, the person spoke;

"Umm…just what do you think you are doing Kamijou?'

Touma began to calm a bit. While he wasn't out of the woods yet, he knew that he would live to see another day.

'This isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.'

"Yomikawa sensei…I-I'm sorry. It was an accident.

"Could you please just move your right hand and get off me so that I can get up?' Aiho asked in a deadpan tone.

"R-right away, Yomikawa sensei!"

But before Touma could move more than a few centimeters a voice suddenly sounded;

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO YOMIKAWA SENSEI!?"

* * *

At the sound of the voice Touma felt a chill go down his spine and he burst out in a cold sweat. His head was still down so he couldn't see who it was that was addressing him, but Touma already knew. He knew that the person addressing him would be the end of him.

Touma didn't want to raise his head. He didn't want to face the truth of who that voice belonged to, but he knew that he would have to. Touma then decided to lift his head and see with his own two eyes his certain doom.

When he did lift his head he saw a girl with his hands on her hips, staring down at him. She was medium height, with large breast, and long dark hair that showed off her large forehead. And on her face was a look of anger and disgust.

"F-Fukiyose sama. I-it's not what it looks lik—" cried out Touma.

"Umm..Kamijou, could you please remove your hand from where it is and get off me?" asked the teacher still currently beneath Touma.

Touma looked back down and noticed that his right hand was still gripping something soft and squishy. He then quickly looked back up at Fukiyose. The look of anger and disgust in her face deepened, as Touma had still yet to release what he was holding and get off the beleaguered teacher.

Touma instantly stood bolt upright towards Fukiyose, while Aiho got up from the ground. She then began to crack her knuckles with a dark look in her face.

"Are you prepared to face your punishment?" asked Fukiyose to Touma.

Touma gulped. He knew he had to think fast to get out of this situation alive. Touma then bowed at the waist towards the angry girl and spoke;

""I-it was an accident. I fell down the stair and just so happened to land on Yomikawa sensei. It wasn't completely this Kamijou sans fault!"

"That's the same kind of excuse you told when it happened with me a few days ago! But since you have been pretty good the whole day up until now…I guess I'll let it go this time." replied the girl.

"Thank you Fukiyose sama!" said Touma while still in a bowed position.

'Thank god! I thought she was going to kill me! Now all this Kamijou san has to do is remain in this position and wait for her to leave and then I'm safe.' thought Touma to himself.

Fukiyose then turned around and started to walk away. Touma breathe a sigh of relief that is until he heard words from behind him that brought everything crushing down.

"Kamijou, you dog you. I didn't know your hands were so strong and yet so gentle." spoke Aiho behind him.

That's when Fukiyose stopped dead in her tracks. Touma turned around to face the teacher and mouth the words "Why?" Aiho simply gave a small smirk and shrugged her shoulders while mouthing the words "Why not."

Touma felt a dark presence behind him. He slowly turned around and saw, what looked like to him, Fukiyose Seiri cover in a dark aura, with glowing red eyes and demon horns.

Touma instantly bowed towards the girl at the waist, stood upright again, and ran down the hall for his life.

* * *

Touma could hear rapid footsteps behimd him while someone shouted obscenities at him.

"I knew that my good luck couldn't last!" shouted out Touma with tears in his eyes as he continued to run down the hall and away from the Harbinger of his doom.

Touma ran around a corner and ducked into the first door that he saw. Closing the door behind him, Touma pressed his ear up to the door and could hear the sound of rapid footsteps receding away from him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Touma closed his eyes and placed his back against the door.

"I'm glad that I got away from Fuki—"

Just then Touma opened his eyes. His body started to shiver and he started to sweat heavily. His throat dried up and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Directly in front of him were various girls in various stages of undress. They had completely stopped what they were doing and were staring back at him.

Touma then realized that he had accidently run into the girls locker room. He knew this was bad, but maybe he could still get out of this alive. I he could escape before Fukiyose came running, then everything, mostly, would be fine.

That's when he saw a few of the girl inhale shapely. From this action, he knew what was to come next. Touma placed his hands in front of himself with his palms out in a surrendering fashion.

"No. Please. Please don't screa—"

But before he could even finish his sentence, there was a loud piercing scream from the girls in the locker room.

Touma was nearly blow back from the sound alone, but already having his back up against the door, there was nowhere else for his to go. Just then the door to the room opened up. Touma slowly turned around and saw the face of a livid Fukiyose.

Touma back away a few steps with his hands still in front of him in a surrendering gesture.

"N-now Fukiyose sama, l-let just talk about this." stuttered Touma.

What happened next completely caught Touma off guard.

Fukiyose simply sighed and gave Touma a gentle smile before speaking;

"First to use an accident to feel up one of our teachers, then you run away from you punishment, and now you violate the sanctity of the girls lock room." Spoke to sweet smiling Fukiyose.

Suddenly Fukiyose's whole demeanor changed. A aura as black as lacquer appeared to surround her and she took a mighty step forward towards Touma, who at the same time took a step back. She then, once again cracked her knuckles. She then threw a fist directly for Touma's face. Touma did the only thing that he could. He took a step forward and ducked under the swing. Having avoided the swing, Touma ran straight out the door while Fukiyose was still distracted from having missed her target.

Continuing to run down the hall, Touma knew that he had o find some way to get away from Fukiyose. Touma could still hear rapid footsteps behind him, but something was off. He could hear footsteps behind him but it was the number of footsteps. It sounded as if it was a group of people now behind him.

Rounding a corner, Touma saw a door to what looked to be a utility closet. Opening the door, Touma ducked inside the small room filled with brooms, mops, and mop buckets and other various things and quickly closed the door.

Touma could still hear people approaching, so he cracked the door to the small room and bit and looked out. First he saw Fukiyose run past the door, but what he saw next really made him panic.

Various girls, in various stages of undress, but most in just their bra and panties, also ran past the small room, apparently searching for him. As they ran past the door he was hiding behind he could hear them yelling thing such as "Find the pervert!", "Kill the pig!" and "Skin him alive!"

"I can't leave until school is over or it'll ruin my attendance which is already in danger, but I'll never make it out of here alive if I don't do something." quietly spoke Touma to himself.

Touma decided that he had to make a move. If he stayed in that closet too long then they would eventually find him.

He knew what he had to do. He had to get back to class and under the protection of Komoe Sensei. He might get roughed up in class a bit by his friends and Fukiyose but, she wouldn't let the girls kill him.

He hoped…

* * *

Peeking out of the closet, Touma checked to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was Touma, quickly and quietly walked out of the small room, closed the door and snuck down the hall towards his classroom. Unfortunately for Touma, he had ran so much to get away from Fukiyose that he was now on the other side of the school.

Touma looked down the hall he was standing in and in his mind it looked to him like a minefield.

"How am I going to get all the way across the school without being seen by Fukiyose or those girls?" Touma asked himself.

Touma then pressed himself against the wall and slowly began to creep down the hall. For some reason the school seemed empty and quieter than usual. But this may have just been Touma's hearing hype attuning themselves for any signs of danger. It felt a bit like one of those American horror movies that Touma had seen. Like the monster was going to jump out at any moment and rip Touma apart.

Touma continued to creep down the hallway with his body pressed again the wall, prepared for anything that may come his way.

Touma came to a corner with a blue recycle bin next to it and stopped. He hesitantly peeked his head around the corner and quickly brought it back. Touma's body began to shiver and he could feel sweat running down his back.

On the other side of the corner were a few of the girls searching the hall and the various closets in it, presumably for him.

'Oh boy. How am I going to get past them without them seeing me? I need to get from this side of the hall to the other, but the gap is at least four meters and they are bound to see me if I try to walk or run across.' thought Touma to himself.

Touma looked around his area for something that he could use to help him get pass the girls that were searching for him. Touma then looked at the blue recycle bin and had an idea. He reached into the bin and fumbled around for a few moments before he found what he was looking for, a empty aluminum can.

He went back and peeked around the corner of the wall again and saw that the girls where still there. Touma knew that he only had one shot if his plan was going to work. If it failed, he was done for. He focused on what he wanted to accomplish, aimed and threw the can through the air and down the hall.

The can landed on the other end of the hall with a loud clatter, causing all of the girls to turn and investigate the noise. At the moment Touma took his chance. He hurried across the gap while making as little noise as possible.

Half way across the gap, Touma tripped on his own misfortune. He hit the ground, chin first, with a quite but audible boom sound. Touma froze on the ground and looked towards the girls with panic in his eyes. The girls had stopped moving and investigating the can that seemed to have come out of nowhere. He knew that the girls would soon turn to investigate the new noise and that he would be caught if he didn't do something fast.

Noticing that the girls were beginning to turn around, Touma knew that standing would just make him a larger target and easier to see. So he placed his arms across his chest and rolled for dear life across the rest of the gap.

Touma made it across the gap just as all the girls had turned around. It was the most intense three seconds of Touma's life, but he knew that it may not be over. He knew that the girls had heard something and because of that that they would come over to investigate what the strange noise was.

Touma knew that he had to get out of there and fat before he was discovered. Luck for him, there was a boys rest room a few meters down the hall from where he was. But could he get to it before they saw him. He couldn't run as that would cause too much noise so he had to creep quietly, restricting his movement and speed. Unfortunately, the girls in the hallway didn't have that problem and could move at normal pace or even run.

Touma stood up and began moving in something between a walk and a jog as he heard the clamor of approaching footsteps behind him. Because of the speed at which he was moving, it was taking him long to get to the rest room than normal. While he the door was only 4 meters away, at the pace he was moving it might as well been miles away.

Moving along steadily, Touma could hear the footstep behind him getting closer and closer.

'I'm not going to make! They are going to catch me and Fukiyose is going to skin me alive!' thought Touma to himself.

Touma then heard the footsteps stop and one of the girls speak; "Come on girls. I'm sure it was nothing. We must just be hearing things due to being riled up by that pervert who was peeking on us. There's no one in this hallway. Let's move over to the next one."

Touma breathe a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe it. He was saved.

'Thank god I caught a lucky break.' Touma thought.

But he really should have known better…

* * *

Touma continued walking, fairly confident that he could make it back to class without too much incident as long as he kept a lookout and used stealth. Touma rounded the next corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He was now face to face with someone, their noses only a few centimeters apart. The person was a girl with long dark and a large forehead. She had a look of intense anger on her face and disgust in her eyes. Touma took a step back before stuttering out one two words;

"F-Fukiyose sama!"

"Are you ready to die?" asked Fukiyose.

Touma turned to run away, but he came face to face with the other girls that were searching for him.

"Dammit! I let myself get surrounded!" yelled out Touma.

He turned around to face Fukiyose as she cracked her knuckles, preparing to raining down judgment on him.

"N-now now ladies, we can talk this out. Everything has just been one huge misunderstanding." said Touma, stuck between Fukiyose and the girls who want to flay him.

The girls were closing in on him from both sides. He had nowhere it run and nowhere to hide. Just then Touma pointed to something behind the girls.

"What the hell is that!?" asked Touma.

All the girls turned to look at what the boy could be referring to, and once they did Touma bolted down the hallway.

The girls just stood there blinking for a moment, angry at themselves for having fallen for such a obvious trick. There was a shout of "Get him!" and all of the girl began running after the boy.

Touma knew the girls would be right behind but he was alos close to his own classroom and hoped that Komoe sensei could prevent them from killing him. Touma's heart tighten as he got closer and closer to his classroom and to his salvation.

Reaching the classroom door, Touma threw it open. Touma stood in the doorway breathing hard and spoted the tiny teacher standing in the front of the class at her podium.

"Kamijou kun, where have you been?" asked Komoe.

Ignoring her, Touma entered the class and ran straight up to the podium.

"Komoe sensei…save meeeeee!"

Suddenly all the girls that were following him, led by Fukiyose burst into the room.

"There you are you dirty, no good…!" spoke the girl.

Touma instantly hid behind Komoe to use as a buffer between her and the angry mob of girls.

"Just what is going on here!?" asked Komoe.

"I'll tell you Komoe sensei." replied Fukiyose.

"WHAT!" came the collective cry from the class after Fukiyose finished explaining why they were after Touma.

"Kami yan, you dog! I can't believe you had the guts to feel up Yomakawa sensei!" said Aogami while getting a high five from Tsuchimikado.

"I didn't feel her up! It was an accident!" replied Touma.

"Now now class. I think we should give Kamijou kun the benefit of the doubt. He's been good all day and this supposed incident is the only thing that has happened. I don't believe he felt up Yomikawa sensei or meant to peek in on these girls, so we'll just let it go this time." stated Komoe.

Tear formed in Touma's eyes as he grabed komoe's hands, and bowed at the waist, thanking her.

"Thank you. Thank you, Komoe sensei. You have saved my life. This Kamijou san is sooo grateful."

"Ok everyone, I think we can all calm down now and restart class." said Komoe with a face full of crimson.

"Umm…just one thing. Why are all of those girls in there bra and panties?" pointed of Himegami from her desk in the corner of the room.

Everyone and everything froze. Everyone in the class slowly turned their heads to the girls standing in the doorway. Indeed, they were in various stages of undress and most of them were just in their bra and panties. It seems in the mad dash to find the pervert that had peeked in on them that they forgot to redress themselves and were running around that school almost completely naked.

There was a collective scream of "AHHHHHH!" as the girls tried to cover themselves with their arms. The all made a quick about face and ran from the classroom, presumably to go back to the lock room where they left their clothing.

* * *

After the girls left, Touma and Fukiyose resumed their seat at their desk while Komoe attempted to restart her lesson. Just then the door to the classroom opened up and Yoomikawa sensei walked into the room.

"Komoe sensei, I'm going to need Kamijou all day tomorrow." spoke Aiho.

"Why is that" replied the small teacher.

"Well since he was brave enough to feel me up today, I think I should punish him with all day gym class tomorrow as well and some other task such as scrubbing the pool and scrubbing the gym floor with a bucket and rag."

There was nothing but silence as every head turned towards Touma.

Touma just stared at Yomikawa sensei and mouthed the word "Why?"

She simply smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly Fukiyose was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Are you ready" she asked the boy.

Touma looked around the girl and up at the podium, hoping that Komoe sensei could once again save him. But she wasn't there. He looked down and noticed that she had fainted and was lying on the floor. He pulled his head back around and looked up at Fukiyose. There was nothing else that he could say except; "Such misfortune."

Fukiyose balled her hand up into a fist and pulled her arm back. She swung it at Touma with full strength.

There were no survivors.

* * *

By the time that Touma woke up, the bell to signal the end of the school day was ringing. He was lying in the corner of the classroom and a heap and looking a complete mess. He has many MANY bruise and scratches on his face and body, his clothing was ripping and very dirty. He ached all over but managed to drag himself up. He walked over to him desk to collect his things and left the classroom for the school entrance.

Walking out of the entrance, Touma didn't notice a certain boy waiting for him.

"Hey Boss. What happened to you?"

Looking up at the voice that from his perspective came out of nowhere, Touma finally notice Hamuzura standing there.

'Hamuruza? What could he be here for?' asked Touma in his head.

"Oh, Hamuzura. Oh, my appearance? It's nothing, just a normal day for me. What are you doing here?" asked Touma, with a curious look on his face.

"Well…Mugino want to meet you." said the boy hesitating a bit.

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I kind of thought it was funny that no one asked last chapter why Touma was so beat up looking when Hamuzura came to collect him, so I wanted to expand on that.**

 **One of my faviorite parts about writing this chapter was seeing what would happen if Touma had even a small string of good luck. The universe would never be that kind to Touma and he knew it. He knew that the universe was just saving everything until a later time to dump all at once on the poor boy.**

 **Well as always please rate and review and tell me what you think**

 **Master Knight Trolling**


	5. The Boy and the Over Eager Girls

**FOREWORD**

 **Hello and welcome back! I'm glad that you're here to join me for another chapter in the ongoing saga of Kamijou Touma quest to be more assertive. It seems that last chapter didn't get quite the responds I was looking for.**

 **My readers are telling me that it seems that Touma really hasn't started standing up for himself yet. That he is still falling into the same situations as before.**

 **The reason I wrote last chapter the way that I did was threefold.**

 **1: To show what happened before Touma was picked by Hamuzura.**

 **2: To show that no matter what that Touma is still Touma. That no matter what Touma can't completely escape his misfortune. The only way he could, would be to chop off Imagine Breaker, and that wouldn't work because it would just grow back.**

 **3: Touma wasn't going to make an instant turn toward assertiveness. It would be even more out of character for that to happen instantly then I'm already making Touma by having him be assertive at all.**

 **So everyone, don't worry. The change is coming and coming soon.**

 **Q & A**

 **Whwsms / Anon / Anon Guest / awesomeitude: Touma is still Touma so of course he will still have bad lucky. That's not going to change, but the slight change in personality is coming. The story is still on track. It's just a mildly slow burn.**

 **Karlos1234ify: With Touma shenanigans will always abound.**

 **MangaToons: Probably not. Well maybe…**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed. Trust me, that is not the end of Touma's troubles by a long shot.**

 **Guest45543789573: I'm so sorry you were so disappointed in my last chapter. Things are going to be changing sooner then you know.**

 **RedSS: Thank you for the kind words.**

 **freeforall546: If that's the kind of story you're looking for check out Twist of Fate by ADdude**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2** **nd** **: Probably not. Well maybe…**

 **MrQuestionMark: Of course I enjoy trolling you. You always have the best reactions. And I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter. I was trying to think of something that would normally happen to Touma but also something that he could realistically escape from. And this is what I came up with.**

 **d3mystic: You're exactly right. Having such a abrupt change in Touma would be unrealistic and disjointing. But the change is coming so stick with it.**

Touma was standing in a fancy hotel room, in a hotel that he could never afford. In the room was his friend Hamuzura along with three girls. Two he had met before and one he hadn't. Of the two girls that he had met previously, one he had saved from some thugs while the other he had fought, and beat.

The girl he had beaten was apparently the leader of the group and was named Mugino and was a level five.

'How do I keep ending up fighting level fives?' thought Touma to himself in a moment of realization.

"Kamijou, how would you like to join ITEM?" she asked, but it really sounded more like a demand.

Touma stood there shocked.

'ITEM? What was that? Was the name of their group? Why would she want me to join with them?"

"W-well about that…what exactly is ITEM?" asked Touma.

"Do you know anything about the dark side of this city?" asked Mugino.

At the words "dark side of this city" Touma's eyes narrowed and his face harden. Touma then thought back to all the dark things that he had gotten involved with within Academy City like the Level six shift project.

Mugino looked into the boys eyes and face and saw them both harden. She could tell that the boy had seen and was maybe even invoked in some of the darkness of the city.

"It seems you do know about that darkness. Well we are a group that does clandestine work for the darkness in this city. Our clients are usually the higher ups in this city and they contact us with various jobs. These jobs vary from protection of a person or building to assassinations." spoke Mugino.

After finishing what she was saying, Mugino saw a change of expression on Touma's face. It was a mix of shock and sadness with a bit of fear thrown in. Touma then looked over to Hamuruza with a questioning look as if saying "These are the kind of things that you're involved with?" Hamuruza just gave a shrug, and the Touma turned back to face Mugino.

"So, how about it? Want to join? The pay is good and with your ability and experience, jobs would be much easier. And you would be helping Hamuzura, myself, and the people we protect out" said Mugino with a smile on her face that didn't show any real warmth.

Touma didn't even have to think about it for more than a second before answering.

"No." simply spoke the boy.

"What do you mean no?" asked Mugino in slight outrage.

"I mean no. I won't join ITEM."

The smile disappeared from Mugino's face and she got up from the sofa that she was sitting on.

The air in the room suddenly dropped 15°, and the other members of ITEM tensed up as Mugino got into the boy's face. Mugino was now a mere 6 centimeters from Touma's face and glaring daggers into him.

" Say. That. Again." said Mugino in a very threatening tone.

"I said that I won't join your group. I don't mind helping you if you're in trouble, but I won't be part of anything that will hurt others." replied Touma firmly, standing tall in the face of the female level five.

Mugino just continued to stare daggers at the boy, refusing to move even a centimeter away, refusing to even blink. This was now a battle of wills and the first to move or blink would lose.

The two of them just stood there, for what seemed to the other people in the room, for hours.

Then something unexpected happened. There was a "Tsk" as Mugino clicked her tongue and turned away from the boy. Mugino quietly walked back to the sofa and sat down.

"Fine. If you won't join you can leave then." said Mugino to Touma.

Touma simply nod his head at her and turned to leave.

Once his back was turned, a sadistic smile appeared on Mugino's face. She raised her hand and a green orb appeared in front of it. The other members thought that Mugino was going to kill the boy for refusing to obey her.

Right before Touma exited the door, without turning around, he spoke; "If you're ever in trouble or need help, give me a call. Hamuruza has my number."

The look on Mugino's face softened and she droped her arm and the green orb disappeared. Touma then processed to continue out the door and closed it behind him.

Hamuzura and the other members of ITEM exhaled a breathe they didn't even know that they were holding. All the tension in the room left and they began to relax once again.

"Wow Mugino, I'm surprised that you let him live after he refused to join. I was for sure that you weren't going to let him walk out that door without at least blow off an arm or two." stated Saiai.

"I too thought the same thing, except I thought it may have been a leg or two." chimed in Rikou.

"Hamuzura!" yelled Mugino, causing the boy to jump in fright.

"Y-yea?"

"Give me that boy's number. He said that if I were ever in trouble or needed him that he would help. Even if he won't join ITEM, I'm not lets someone as valuable and with such a useful as him get away."

Hamuzura quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out him cell phone. He then scrolled down and found Touma's number, reciting it to Mugino, who added it to her contact list.

'Boss, pray to whatever gods you that are out there now that Mugino has her eyes on you." thought Hamuzura to himself.

* * *

Touma was standing outside the door to the fancy hotel room he had just walked out of. He leaned back against the door, placed his hand on his heart and let out a long sigh. He was now dripping in a cold sweat and he knees felt like jelly.

"S-scary! While I didn't mean it when I said if she was ever in trouble that she could call me, she is still really scary. More so than Biri-Biri" said Touma, just happy to be out of there and alive.

Standing up straight, Touma processed to the elevator and take it down to the garage. Touma knew that someone like him would look strange and suspicious exiting through the lobby. It was obvious that he didn't belong.

Once in the garage, Touma exited the underground structure out into the daylight. That's when Touma realized something.

"Dammit. I forgot that I was driven here by Hamuzura, which mean that I now have to find my own way back. Well there had to be a bus stop nearby, so I'll just look for one of those." said Touma to himself.

Walking around for a bit, Touma did not see one bus stop nearby. He had walked in a six block radius and had ended up back in front of the hotel. That's when another realization hit him.

"In an area with fancy hotels like this, everyone would have a expensive sports car or a driver, so why would they add bus stops to an area like this!? That mean that I'm going to have to walk to another district." said Touma out loud in frustration.

Touma bulked at the thought. While Academy City was only a third of the size of Tokyo, this meant the city was still fairly huge, and that each district was many kilometers long and wide. So while Touma could fairly easy do the walk, it didn't mean that he wanted to do it.

"Wait! I'll just catch a cab back to my dorm. I should have just enough money for that." said Touma as he reached for his wallet.

"W-where's my wallet! I know I had it when I went to school today. And I know I had it at lunch."

Touma then thought back over everything that happened to him after lunch. Thinking on that, it was absolutely possible that in all the commotion that he could have lost his wallet.

"Such misfortune," mumbled Touma. "Well I guess I better get walking. It's going to take me awhile to get back to my district on foot."

* * *

Touma was sitting on a bench in a certain park, next to a certain vending machine. The walk had taken him over an hour, and he couldn't catch a bus once he was back in his own district due to having loss his wallet.

'Now I can both go back to the school and attempt to find my wallet or I can just do I tomorrow. There still should be a few people there as after school clubs are still meeting.' thought Touma to himself.

"Well it's a good thing that I have enough food to feed Index and myself at least for tonight. There's a silver lining" said Touma, trying to be optimistic and look on the bright said of things.

Touma really should have known better then to tempt the universe in this way, because as soon as he finished his sentence he heard the call of, "Hey! Lover boooooy!"

When Touma looked to where the voice had called him from he saw a middle school aged girl, wearing black leather boots, the looked to go all the way up to her thighs. She wore a tan trench coat, buttoned all the way up and held in her hand what seemed to be a cattle prod or short whip. On her face she wore a devious and slightly sadistic smile.

"L-Lessar!" exclaimed Touma in shock. "What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

Touma then thought back to what Stiyl Magnus had told him the previous night.

'Oh, so she was the one he was talking about…" thought Touma to himself.

"Do you like it?" asked Lessar devilishly, interrupting Touma's thoughts. "It's my new idea."

Lessar then walked in front of the boy and began to undo the buttons on the front of the coat.

Touma began to get a very bad feeling about what was about to happen. Lessar unbuttoned the coat slowly, one button at a time. She was now done to the last four buttons on the coat. Touma wanted the run away before she got to the last button, but for some reason he could. He was transfixed on what was happening in front of him.

Lessar had reached the last two buttons. Touma gulped and began to sweat heavily. He knew that he should turn away and run. He knew that nothing good could possible come out of staying, yet and still he could not move from where he was, nor could he turn his face away from what was in front of him.

Lessar had now reached the last button on her coat. As she manipulated the button, time seemed to slow down. Touma couldn't tell if she was having trouble with the button or intentionally teasing him by undoing it as slow as possible.

To escape the reality that was unfolding in front of him, Touma began to think back to everything that happened the night before after his fight with Mugino.

* * *

It was after school and early into the evening. Misaka Mitoko was thinking back on the previous night and all that had transpired.

'I really can't believe that he survived an encounter with her. Well he has defeated me and even beat Accelerator, so him surviving her shouldn't really come as much of a surprise.' thought Mikoto to herself. "But the condition that I found him in…"

Last night:

Touma's eyes slowly began to open. He could tell that he was lying on the ground, but there was something else. Someone else was there. His eyes slowly began to come into focus and he could see the outline of a face above.

'Who is that?' thought Touma to himself, still in his groggy state.

As Touma's vision came more into focus, the details of the other person became clearer. The face of the person had soft features with a worried look on their face, so maybe it was a girl. They had short, shoulder length hair that was maybe a light brown color. The face above his was looking down on him like a goddess.

Touma's vison was now clear enough to make the face out and it was someone he recognized.

"M-misaka? What are you doing here? What happen?" Touma asked the girl.

"That's what I would like to know. I came looking for you because you dropped your phone in Kuroko's room, and I find you unconscious in what looks to be the middle of a battle field." replied the girl.

Touma, noticing the angle at which he was looking up at Mikoto, and the fact that he was still on the ground, concluded that he must be laying in her lap. He slowing tried to raise his head, but Mikoto grabbed him and eased him back down.

"You were unconscious when I found you. I know you're tough but you're not that tough. Just rest here for a moment." Mikoto told the boy with a slight redness to her cheeks.

Touma relented and decided to rest there in Mokoto's lap for a bit longer.

"So what happened here? If you needed help you could have just called…well I guess you couldn't since I have your phone." Mokoto said, muttering that last part.

"I had a run in with the #4." replied Touma.

"M-mugino Shizuri! And you're still alive!" exclaimed Mikoto shocked.

"Yea, well it wasn't easy but, I did manage to defeat her." replied Touma.

'Wow. He's defeated me, the #1 and the #4. Can this guy really just be a level zero?' Mikoto thought to herself in disbelief.

Mikoto's thoughts were cut short as Touma had decided he had rested long enough was not getting up.

Getting out of her lap Touma stood on unstable legs, nearly falling over. Deciding that he probably wouldn't make it by himself Mikoto decided to help the boy get to wherever it was he was going. Placing Touma's arm around her shoulders she asked him;

"Hey. Where are you trying to go? Just tell me and I'll help you there."

"I'm going back to my dorm. I appreciate the help Biri Biri. You're someone I know I can always depend on." replied Touma.

A look of annoyance appeared on Mikoto's face at hearing the nickname the boy had given to her that she hated. Sparks began to fly around her but, remembering Touma's condition, and hearing Touma tell her that he thought of her as someone he could depend on, Mikoto decided to calm down and let the remark slide this time, cheeks aflame in red.

"Which way is your dorm?" Mikoto asked in a voice that was amix of irritation and embarassment.

"T-that way. We're actually not the far from it. Maybe a kilometer or less." replied the boy, completely unaware of the embarrassment in Mikoto's voice.

As they walked Touma explained in detail about the battle with Mugino Shizuri. Mikoto walked with Touma listening intently while nodding her head in understanding. After Touma finished telling her the story Mikoto placed her hand on her chin as if she was pondering something to herself. She then spoke to Touma;

"Well Mugino and I do have a very…intense rivalry with each other. With her twisted personality it's not hard to believe that she would attempt to hurt you, as one of my friends, to get at me."

Touma just continued walking with a stern look on his face. Touma didn't mind being a target if it meant protecting someone, especially one of his friends. The pair continued walking at a rather slow pace due to Touma's injuries and unstable footing. Most of the trip was spent in silence, with Mikoto thinking back on her previous thoughts.

'Still what am I to him? Am I just a friend or am I more? Do I even want to be more? He did risk his life against the #1 to save my sisters and by saving them, saved me from confronting the #1, knowing I'd lose. But he's always saving girls. What do those girls mean to him? How do I know they mean nothing to him? And how do I know I don't mean the exact same thing? But that idiot has some sort of hero complex. He's always putting himself in dangers situations without thinking and without asking for help.

'Even as a good woman, how do you deal with someone like that? And what about all those girls that surrounded him once he came back to Academy City after World War III? What's his relationship with them? I don't believe that he would cheat on me, he's too much of a gentleman to do that but, could one of those girls seduce him away from m—'

Mikoto stopped her thoughts short. There was no point in thinking about or even worrying about any of that. He wasn't her boyfriend and his personal life was his own. And she wasn't in fact sure that she even had feeling for the idiot. In fact she was sure that she didn't. He was just a friend. A really good friend yes but, still just a friend…right?

Mikoto thoughts were then interrupted as she was pulled back into the real world by the boy's voice.

"saka. Misaka. Miiiisaaaakaaaa. We're here."

"Huh. What did you say? Mikoto asked as she shook her head to get out of her own thoughts.

"I said that we're here. We're at my dorm. My room is on the 7th floor." replied Touma.

"Oh. Yea. Ok. Let me help you to your room then." replied Mikoto.

The pair went over to the elevator and pressed the call button. The two waited for the elevator until the doors opened. Getting in Mikoto pressed the button for the 7th floor. Touma was feeling better now and took his arms from around Mikoto and stand on his own. The two rode the elevator up until it reached its destination. Getting out on the 7th floor the two walked to the front of Touma's dorm.

"Well, thanks for all the help getting me here today Misaka." said Touma.

Touma turned to enter his dorm when he heard Mikoto call out and turned to look at her.

"Wait! I-I still have your p-phone with me." stuttered Mikoto.

Surprised, Touma began to search his pockets but realized that he did indeed not have his hone on him. Touma, taking the phone back, thanked the girl while smiling warmly at her. Suddenly Touma's face turned serious. Noticing Mikoto backed up a few steps from the sudden shift in the air. Standing against the rail Mikoto began to wonder why the boy was all of a sudden looking so serious.

The boy then approached her, with the serious look still etched deeply in his face. The boy then grabbed Mikoto's shoulders with both hands. The boy was looking down at her, gazing deeply into her eyes. The boy then began to speak;

Mikoto I really appreciate your help today. I'm glad I have someone like you that I can depend on. Touma said in a gentle and caring voice.

Mikoto face instantly exploded in red. Her body was experiencing a tingling sensation.

Touma then began to lean down closer to the girl. This action sent Mikoto's thoughts into overdrive.

'W-what is that idiot doing? Where is he trying to go with this? What does this all mean? Is he trying to do t-that…a…a kiss? Is he trying to kiss me? Do I even want him to kiss me? I-I mean I wouldn't stop him if that what he wanted to do. I guess this is just him showing his appreciation to a friend for helping him out. Yea! That's all it is. He's just showing his appreciation to a friend.'

She slightly puckered her lips and stood on her tip toes to meet the boy who was taller than her. Her body was hot. She could feel sweat start to slightly form on her forehead. She was nervous. She was excited. She was everything at once.

'Is this it? Is this the moment? Is he going to k-kiss me? Should I let him? Should I kiss him back?'

All of these thoughts and more were running through Mikoto's mind. And inch by inch the boy's face was getting closer. He had a warm smile on his face and at this point he was so close to Mikoto she could smell the scent on his skin.

Mikoto then closed her eyes. That's when she felt it. The boy's breath in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

He was now speaking to her;

"Mikoto. I really appreciate all your help today but, you have to go" the boy said to her.

"Yes. I have to go. I have to—WHAT!?" exclaimed Mikoto as she was dragged out of her dream-like state by the boy's cruel words.

"What do you mean I have to go? What about the ki-?" Mikoto stopped her words short.

The boy had a confused look on her face as if he had no idea what she was talking about. From the look on the boy's face and from his reaction she could tell that the boy had never planned to kiss her at all.

"Yea. Thanks for all your help but I just remembered there is something I need to take care of. So I'm afraid that you'll have to go." replied the boy.

Anger was growing inside of Mikoto. Sparks began to shoot off of her and the lights in the dorm complex began to flicker.

'How dare he play with my emotions like that! After I go through the trouble to bring back his phone and stayed with him until he woke up after his fight with Mugino. After I even helped him get back to his dorm, and this is how he treATS ME!' Mikoto raged in her head.

Seeing the sparks shooting off Mikoto, Touma took and step or two back. He raised his right hand in front of himself for protection, just in case. Mikoto then slowly approached him, sparks still going everywhere and the lights all around him flickering.

"N-n-now hold of there Mikoto. Don't go all Biri Biri. Just tell this Kamijou san what this is all about and maybe I can-." Touma was cut short by an attack.

But it wasn't an attack that Touma could block with his right hand. Once Mikoto had approached close enough, she smiled, looked him straight in his eyes, and gave him a shift kick between the legs, with a bit of electricity throw in for good measure. Touma dropped to the floor instantly.

"You…you…you IDIOT!" Mikoto yelled at the boy before turning away in a huff and walking off towards the elevator. Mikoto pressed the call button and the elevator door instantly opened up. Getting in Mikoto turned around and gave the boy one final look as he writhed on the ground in pain.

Showing no sympathy for the boy Mikoto pressed the button for the first floor and watched as the doors closed. It was, at least to Mikoto, a slow ride down.

Left alone with her thoughts, Mikoto began to review everything up until this point.

"What was I thinking? Of course he wasn't trying to kiss me. He's way too much of a gentleman to do something like that. I maybe got my hopes up for nothing. Could that have been it? Did I just hope that he was going to kiss me? Had I just wanted him to kiss me that badly? No, that couldn't be it. He's just a boy, that happens to be my friends but, he's not my boyfriend." Mikoto debated with herself.

The elevator final reached its destination with a ding. The doors opened and to Mikoto's surprise there was a man standing there waiting.

The man was tall, at least one and a half meters tall, maybe more. He was dressed in black robes, and he was smoking a cigarette. He had flaming red hair, as had a barcode tattoo under one of his eyes. The man looked to be some strange kind of priest.

'I wonder what he's doing here. He looks more suited to be in District 12 then here in District 7.' Mikoto thought to herself.

Shaking off the thoughts Mikoto exited the elevator. She politely greeted the man and continued on her way, still furious with the idiot that was Kamijou Touma. Turning around one last time she saw the priest enter the elevator, press a button and watched as the doors closed. She saw the lights on the elevator indicated that the strange priest had gone up to the 7th floor, where she had just left that idiot on the ground, in pain.

"Hfff…I hope he doesn't see that idiot lying on the floor and step on his head" said Mikoto outloud to herself.

But still, Mikoto wondered if that's who he was going to see and if that was maybe the thing that idiot had suddenly remembered he had to take care of, Mikoto decided that she would get all the details from the idiot later.

* * *

Stiyl Magnus had not too long ago arrived in Academy City. He had been sent and instructed to be on the lookout for anything strange that was magic related. He was also told to tell Kamijou Touma to also be on the lookout. He didn't exactly know what it was he was looking for but he would know it when he saw it.

Stiyl had walked to Kamijou's dorms and entered the elevator after a fairly attractive girl had gotten off it. The doors closed and Stiyl rode the elevator up to the 7th floor of the building. When the doors opened again Stiyl was surprised at what he found.

He found Kamijou Touma writhing on the floor in pain, holding himself in a very intimate area, teary eyed. What had happened to him, Stiyl didn't know and really didn't care. He had just come to give him some information and to go about his business.

He approached the boy and looked down at him. Touma appeared to realize someone was there and looked up.

"Get up you idiot. We need to talk" Stiyl spat out at the boy.

Touma slowly got up on very shaky legs. The limit break that Mikoto unleased on Touma hadn't quite wore off yet.

"Stiyl what are you doing here? Whenever I see you, it's never anything good. I saw you over the railing when Mikoto was here and had to send her away so that she wouldn't get dragged into whatever is going on." stated Touma.

"Well…we got some information that there may be a magician in Academy City somewhere. They sent me to investigate. I was also told to let you know, because with your luck you'd probably run into them first." Stiyl explained to the boy.

Touma stood there with a serious look on his face. He appeared to be pondering something. The boy then took out his cell phone and looked at it. The boy's face then paled. Seeing this Stiyl wondered in the boy maybe knew something or had seen something strange earlier that he was just now remembering.

The boy began to sweat and he was visibly shaking. He was looking quite nervous and afraid

"Dammit! It's nearly 8:30 and I haven't fed Index yet. She is going to kill me. This Kamijou san doesn't have enough hit points left to face a final boss like Index. Especially after being hit with Mikoto's final limit break, and facing the #4 and Shirai Kuroko too. Such misfortune!" yelled the boy while holding his head in defeat.

Stiyl just looked at the boy with a dumbfounded look. He had no idea what he was talking about but knew that with the boy's luck it was probably all his own fault. Stiyl really didn't care one way or another.

"I can't believe that this is the same guy who ended World War III" mutter Stiyl to himself.

"Anyways, just keep an eye out for anything strange…stranger than normal in this city.

"I will. And I'll let you know if I find anything" replied Touma.

Stiyl just looked at the boy and began to walk away, before turning around to say one last thing.

"And you make sure to keep that girl out of it you hear. If anything happens to her…" Stiyl created a flame sword in his hand and pointed it at Touma.

Touma got the message, gulped and just nodded his head in understanding.

After Stiyl got in the elevator and the doors closed, Touma braced himself to enter his dorm. Touma grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. He pecked his head in first to make sure the coast was clear. When no attack came Touma fully entered the apartment.

Walked over to his bed and saw that Index was already asleep. Heaving a sigh of relief, Touma then realized how truly tired he was.

"Thank whatever gods there may be that she is sleep. I don't think I would have survived one of her bite attacks tonight." Whispered the boy to himself.

Touma dragged himself into the bathroom and prepared to fall asleep in him bathtub/bed. Locking the door behind him, Touma got into the tub and quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Well that was a bit of good luck" muttered Touma sleepily before truly falling asleep.

* * *

"I really don't know what I expected from the idiot. Like he would ever have the guts to pull something like that" said Mikoto to herself.

Mikoto soon found herself arriving in a certain park where she usually met a certain idiot. But Mikoto was not at all prepared for what she saw when she arrived.

There was that idiot and a girl around her age wearing a trench coat. She had on black leather boots and seemed to be undoing the button on the front of the coat while standing in front of the boy. Mikoto had a strange feeling about what was about to happen.

The girl was now down to the last button on the coat, and she seemed to be struggling a bit with it. Mikoto looked over to Touma and saw that he was just staring at the strange girl, transfixed.

'H-he's just staring at her, watching. Just what does that idiot think he's doing!' raged Mikoto in her head.

The last button was released and Touma knew that the time had come. He knew that if he didn't do something right now, that he would never recover from what was about to happen next. But before Touma could move even a inch, he heard Lessar call out; "FLASHER TECHNIQUE!"

Lessar then threw off her trench coat, and there she was, standing there in all her glory, wearing nothing but the black leather boots, panties, a bra, her tail appendage and a smile, while still holding the whip/cattle prod.

Touma instantly felt the life drain his face. He couldn't believe even Lessar would take things this far. The only lucky thing for him was that no one else was around to witness what was going on.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT!" raged a voice from the side.

When Touma looked over he saw Misaka Mikoto raging towards him, her face a mix of anger and rage. Touma seriously wondered if life could be drained from the same person twice.

Once Mikoto was closer to the pair, she asked again; "Just what do you think you're doing you idiot!"

"Oy, this isn't my fault!" replied Touma

"Of course it is! It's always your fault!" yelled back Mikoto

"Well, I knew that he would like what he saw once I did it" chimed in Lessar.

"You stay out of this! This is all your fault anyways!" replied Touma.

"You're always doing something to piss me off!" raged Mikoto as sparks begin to shoot off her.

"I mean, you don't have to be jealous. We can share him. But I get him first!" commented Lessar.

This just caused more sparks to shoot off Mikoto as her anger grew. Soon the conversation devolved into a back and forth between the two girls.

Touma had had enough. Moving fast then he ever had before, Touma scooped up the discard trench coat and wrapped it around Lessar.

"H-huh! How'd this get back on me?" wondered Lessar.

"Ok you two, enough. Lessar, you took things too far this time. You can't just do things like that in public. Now I'm a healthy high school boy, but even I know you can't just go around doing things like this." Touma scolded her. "And Mikoto, this wasn't my fault. I didn't ask her to do this, and you should blame this Kamijou san for this happening. Don't jump to conclusions. Now turn down the biri biri before someone gets hurt." said Touma, also scolding the girl.

"O-ok." agree both of the girl, faces downcast like small children getting scolded by their parents.

After the initial shock of being scolded wore off, Lessar once again had a devious smile on her face.

"W-wow. This is new. You've never stood up to me like this before. I like it. I like this new assertive side of you! It inspires me to work even harder to convince you to work for the glory of England." exclaimed Lessar, excitedly.

Lessar then turned and began to walk away from the duo while calling back; "I will have you! And next time I'll make sure that you won't be able to resist! Oh, and next time we can just share him!"

Touma and Mikoto just watched as the strange trench wrapped girl walked away into the distance.

"Y-you have some strange friends. What was with that flasher girl?" Mikoto asked out loud to herself. "Well it's getting late so I better get going back to my dorm before I miss curfew." said Mikoto as she shivered at the thought of having to face the dorm manager.

Turning, she walked away completely red faced from what just happened and the scolding she received from Touma.

Touma was now left standing alone in the park, still a bit confused by what just had happened.

'I will never understand either of those two girls' Touma thought to himself.

"Well, I better get home myself and feed Index. I don't have it in me to face a final boss like her tonight." said Touma.

Mokoto was walking back to her dorm, thinking on the events that just transpired; 'Wow. I've never seen him be so assertive outside of a fight. For some reason he seemed taller and cooler than normal. This is a whole new side of him. I think I like it—' Mikoto cut her thoughts short with that partially formed sentence.

Her face exploded in red as she shook her head to clear the dangerous thoughts from it. She continued walking; trying hard to not let those kinds of thought invade her mind.

Fortunately for Touma, there were no further incidents that day. He got home in time to feed Index and not have to face her wrath. After dinner, Touma washed the dishes while Index watched TV. Once it got late, the duo decided to go to bed. Touma went to his usual spot, the dorm bathroom. He took a shower and then prepared himself for bed.

* * *

Somewhere in Academy City, a commanding type someone was speaking to a lackey type person someone.

"Call him."

"Call who?"

"You know who. Call him tomorrow and set up a meeting. "

"O-ok, if you say so. I'll do it tomorrow morning."

"Good. We can use that kind of strength." said the commanding person, with a slight smirk on their face.

* * *

Lying down in the bathtub, Touma was amazed at how familiar and comfortable it was to him now. Touma then began to think over the events of the day.

"Well, I'm sure things will be better tomorrow." quitely stated Touma before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Touma's eyes opened in the small room. He was in his bathtub/bed that he's used every night since Index moved in. He looked over at the digital clock that he had sitting on the edge of the tub. It was a small black clock with a red number display. It was preset by him to get him up for school with enough time to make breakfast and to get himself ready.

Looking at the time Touma knew the clock would be going off in another ten minutes or so. Touma was exhausted from all of the event that happened the previous day, but with only ten minutes left to go until his alarm went off Touma felt there was no point in going back to sleep. "Well I might as well go ahead and get up." Touma said to himself while trying to lift himself up.

While trying to get up Touma felt a weight on him. Looking down Touma saw someone there, laying on top of him. He didn't think it was Index. He knew that even in his exhausted state that he would have still locked the door. So this had to be someone else. But who?

The person on top of him was laying on their stomach, while lying on his chest. The person lying on top of him has long black hair, with a pink headband. They were wearing nothing but a bra and panties. So the person was obviously a female. The person was also wearing long red and white striped stockings. But the weirdest thing about the person was the thing coming from under the skirt.

This thing seemed to be some sort of metal like tail. Seeing that tail clenched it for Touma. He knew exactly who the strange person laying on top of him was.

"L-Lessar!"

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well that's the end of this chapter. This was one of my longest ones. I got some complaint from some of the readers that Touma wasn't really sticking up for himself like was promised in the summary.**

 **It was always going to a bit of a slow burn. Touma wasn't going to just wake and be a ass towards people. Touma is still Touma no matter what. So even while Touma is beginning to assert himself more, he still won't escape all of his misfortune or all of his beating at the hands of someone like Fukiyose.**

 **But what did everyone think of the chapter. Lessar finally makes her appearance in the redux of the story, and I have hilarious, sexy plans for her. Lessar has always been kind of extreme, but I think now the more assertive Touma will be Lessar 2.0.**

 **Well as always, please rate and review.**

 **Master Knight Trolling**


	6. School Daze and Home Care

**FOREWORD**

 **Well I'm back…with a vengeance. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Yes, Touma had taken a baby step into the realm of fighting back again the people punishing him for his misfortune, but along with fighting those people, he will gain other things in the process. But we'll get to that in later chapters.**

 **There is also other things that are connon to this story, but we'll also get to that later.**

 **Q & A**

 **MrQuestionMark: The way I see ITEEM is, once in the dark, they will always be somewhat in the dark. I can see Mugino choosing to take on missions that interest her every once in a while. Kind of like Dr. House, who only taking cases that catch his interest.**

 **RedSS: I really wouldn't put it too far past Lessar to attempt to do something like that.**

 **Whwsms: If anyone deserves a Touma Punch (patent pending) its Stiyl, but I don't know if it will happen. Touma is not just going to suddenly start punching people just because they get o his nerves**

 **Guest: I would never forget Mikoto. Shes a important part of…never mind. I probably shouldn't say anymore.**

 **toumakamijou298: Now, just because Touma refused to join, doesn't mean that he won't be a member. We'll just have to see won't we.**

 **Rafael Da Silva: I know they meet once before, but I don't know where that falls in the timeline so I ignored it.**

 **Meaningless Us3rname: I think that there is really only one teacher that's infected and it's not Yomikawa.**

 **d3mystic: I always thought Touma got bullied into doing things way to much, so I had to have him stand up to someone powerful to kick everything off. And of course you needed more Lessar. We ALL need more Lessar in our lives.**

 **Jason: I like to think that Touma does want a girlfriend, but doesn't feel that stands out enough to get one. Touma truly sees himself as a plain, boring guy that no girl would have any reason to be interested in him. I also like to believe that Touma is smarter then we give him credit for. Touma knows that making a moving on any of the powerful women in his life would cause his life to be forfeit by the other powerful woman in his life.**

* * *

Touma's eyes opened in the small room. He has left the light on in his tired state. He was in his bathtub/bed that he's used every night since Index moved in. He looked over at the digital clock that he had sitting on the edge of the tub. It was a small black clock with a red number display. It was preset by him to get him up for school with enough time to make breakfast and to get himself ready.

Looking at the time Touma knew the clock would be going off in another ten minutes or so. Touma was exhausted from all of the event that happened the previous day, but with only ten minutes left to go until his alarm went off Touma felt there was no point in going back to sleep. Besides he still needed to take a shower which he didn't get to do last night.

"Well I might as well go ahead and get up." Touma said to himself while trying to lift himself up.

While trying to get up Touma felt a weight on him. Looking down Touma saw someone there, laying on top of him. He didn't think it was Index. He knew that even in his exhausted state that he would have still locked the door. So this had to be someone else, but who?

The person on top of him was lying on their stomach, while lying on his chest. The person lying on top of him has long black hair, with a pink headband. They were wearing nothing but a bra and panties. So the person was obviously a female. The person was also wearing long red and white striped stockings. But the weirdest thing about the person was the thing coming from under the skirt.

This thing seemed to be some sort of metal like tail. Once he saw that item, it clenched it for Touma. He knew exactly who the strange person laying on top of him was.

"L-Lessar!" Touma blurted out in panic, afterwards coving his mouth and looking towards the door to make sure he didn't awaken Index. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

The girl lying on top of Touma seemed to still be asleep and didn't hear him. Sweat formed on the boy's body. He began to breathe heavily. He knew he was in a bad position. If Index walked in the room at this moment, he knew there was no way that he would survive the ensuring attack.

Touma had to think quickly. He had to get out from under Lessar, while not waking her up. Waking her up would cause a whole new mess of problems. He also had to get out of the room before Index could catch him in his current position.

Lessar was lying on top of his chest with her armed wrapped around his back. Touma knew what he had to do. First Touma eased his left leg over the side of the tub. He then gently and slowly crossed his arm across his chest and used his right hand to ease Lessars right arms from behind his back. He then used his left hand and did the same to Lessar's left arm.

Now came the hard part. Lessar's head was lying directly on Touma's chest. He needed to get her head and at least part of her body up without waking her. Touma then began the slow process of siding his body from under her, trying to get in a position where he is sitting up.

Touma slid and slowly wiggled his body until he was in a semi sitting position. Lessar then began to move, causing the boy to freeze in panic. If she woke up it was all over. Lessar then settled down and went back into deeper sleep. Touma then took the pillow he used to sleep on and he lifted Lessar's head. He slowly slid his body out from beneath her while sliding the pillow in as a substitute.

The process was very slow and tedious, but eventually Touma completed the task and was out from under Lessar, while she was cuddling and nuzzling into his pillow. Touma was now standing on the floor next to the tub. Now all he had to do was walk out the room and he was safe.

Touma began to walk towards the door. He took two steps and that's when he felt something beneath his foot. Touma looked down and saw a bar of soap that was on the floor. Now normally Touma would have stepped on it, slipped, fell, and crashed with a loud noise alerting everyone in the house.

"No no no. Not this time. I'm not falling for that today." Touma muttered to himself triumphantly.

Touma then side sided the soap and continued walking towards the door. That's when Touma stepped on something else. Stepping on the object, Touma slipped and landed face first on the floor in a loud crash. Holding his face, Touma rolled around on the floor in pain before freezing, wondering if anyone heard the crash.

Lying on the floor completely still for a few seconds, Touma heard no one moving in the tub or outside the door. Standing up he looked back to make sure Lessar was still sleep. That's when he saw it; the alarm clock. It was now half way over the edge of the tub, the shock from the crash jarring it. If the thing fell and went off it was all over for Touma. Touma needed to get to the clock and place it on more stable footing.

Touma began to slowly move towards the clock, not wanting to make any big movements in case the vibration caused it to fall. Touma walked closer to the clock but just then Lessar began to move. She stretched her foot out, kicking the clock. Touma paled and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head seeing the clock began to fall.

He tried to catch the falling clock, but it was too late. The clock hit the ground with a small clatter. Touma froze expecting the worst. But to his surprise the alarm didn't go off. Breathing a sigh of relief, Touma turned and started walking towards the door. After reaching the door Touma hear it. A loud piecing sound filled the room.

The alarm clock had a delayed reaction and was now going off. The sudden sound caused Touma to jump, hitting the door. The door then fell forward, hitting the ground with a very loud banging sound. Panicked Touma looked out into the bedroom. Index had shot up in bed, awaken by the loud noise. Touma then looked back and saw the Lessar was groggily sitting up in the tub, now awake.

"Touma, what's going on? Why is the door on the ground?" asked Index as she appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, what is going on? I was kept up all night and after I get comfortable lying with you in this tub, I get woken up." said Lessar while still rubbing her eyes.

"Toumaaaaa! What does she mean by she was kept all night, and why is she only wear a bra?" asked Index with a look of fury on her face.

"I'm only wearing panties too." Lessar said, adding insult to injury.

"Toumaaaaa! You have to ask God for forgiveness and repent for your sinful behavior. As a nun in training it's my job to help those who have lost their way." Index exclaimed to the boy with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Index sama, this Kamijou san has done nothing wrong here. P-please believe me." said Touma to Index, trying in vain to calm her down. "I would never…" the boy stated to say but was cut off.

Index's teeth seemed to grow longer and sharper. The look in her eyes was growing more crazed by the moment. She then jumped at Touma, intending to bite his on the head for his transgressions. Touma then did something he had never done before. He ducked, causing Index to sail overhead, missing him. Crashing to the Index began to complain:

"Touma, that hurt! Now stand still, repent and take your punishment!" stated the girl at the boy.

Index once again went for her patented Final Limit Break: Mega Bite Attack. Touma simply sided stepped her, causing her to once again miss and crash to the floor. Running out of the bathroom, Touma knew he needed to make his escape. Touma then turned and saw his backpack sitting in a chair. He ran for it and grabbed. Since he was still in his uniform he decided that the best course of action was to leave before Index actually got her teeth into him.

Touma, with backpack in hand, he ran for the door. Opening the door, he made it just in time. He ran out into the breezeway and shut it just as Index had jumped at and reached him. Touma heard a crash on the other side of the door and could have sworn he saw teeth sticking through the door from the other side.

"Such misfortune!" Touma muttered to himself as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Touma then turn and headed for the elevator to make it to school.

* * *

Touma had learned from experience to keep an extra uniform in his backpack and in his gym locker at school. Due to his misfortune and the many fights he got in, his uniform was often dirtied or torn. This being the case he decided that it was prudent to keep extras.

"Good thing there are showers in the locker room since I didn't get to take one last night or this morning." Touma said to himself, face paling, while walking to school.

Due to his exhausted state Touma was walking much slower then he usually would. Touma reached his school with some time to spare so he entered the building and headed straight for the locker room and the showers.

Entering the locker room Touma stripped off his clothing and threw them in his locker. He then entered the showers and turned on the hot water. Standing under the hot water Touma soaked, letting the dirt and tension from the last 24 hours fall away from him.

Touma didn't know whether he had stood there for five seconds, five minutes, or five hours, but he felt better than he had in the last 24 hours. Touma then washed up, raised, turned off the hot water and exited the shower. Touma then put on the extra clothes he kept in his locker and when he was dressed he looked at his cell phone.

"Dammit, I'm going to be late for class! It's only one minute before the bell rings!" Touma yelled to himself as he grabbed his backpack and took off towards his classroom.

Touma arrived just before the bell rang to signal the start of class. Out of breath he noticed that his 135sm teacher was already standing in the front of the class.

"Sorry I'm late Komoe sensei I was just—"Touma cut his words short as he noticed something strange.

Komoe sensei was giving him a strange look. He then turned towards his class and saw that they too were giving him a strange look. With the boys giving his death glares and the girls giving him looks of disgust.

"Kamijou kun, why didn't you tell us you were going to have a visitor today?" Komoe sensei asked Touma.

At that point Touma instinctively looked towards his own seat. There sitting at his desk was a girl. She had long black hair, with a pink headband. She had on a white jacket with blue and red trim and she was wearing a white shirt underneath. She had on a white skirt, also with blue and red trimming. She was also wearing long red and white striped stockings. But the weirdest thing about the person was the thing coming from under the skirt. This thing seemed to be some sort of metal like tail. Once again, seeing that spiritual item clenched it for Touma. He knew exactly who the strange person was.

Touma's face paled and his jaw dropped. He then took a step back in shock before speaking:

"L-Lessar!?

" What are you doing here?" choked out Touma, surprised the see the girl sitting in his seat.

'And how'd she get here before me? Last I saw of her, she was half dress and still in my dorm with Index.' Touma thought to himself at the bizarre situation.

"Well, I was so comfortable lying with you this morning, I barely had time to put my clothes back on before you ran off to class this morning." said Lessar with a small pout.

At this statement the class lost their shit and erupted.

"M-my cute little Kamijou kun was sp-sp-sp-spending the night with a girl!? Kamijou, you are way too young to be engaging in such behavior!" spouted Komoe sensei.

"Way to go Kami-yan!" shouted Tsuchimikado

"Why? Why is it always him? Why can't I find a cute middle schooler who wants to stay the night with me!?" sobbed out Aogami, near tears, angrily shaking his fist at Touma along with the rest of the males in their class.

"Kamijouuuuuuuuuu!" said Fukiyose menacingly at the boy while cracking her knuckles.

Looking around Touma saw that Komoe sensei looked on the verge of tears, Tsuchikado was giving him the thumbs up, Aogami did have tears, as well as most of the male student body in his class, and Fukiyose looked about ready to pounce.

Fukiyose quickly advanced on him. Right before she was about to deliver a powerful punch to his face, sending him crashing into the blackboard behind him, Lessar's voice called out; "Oh, I see you and Kamijou like the rough stuff! Well I don't mind sharing and getting a little rough with the both of you."

This statement caused everyone in the class to freeze. Fukiyose's fist froze just centimeters from Touma's face. Everyone in the class turned to face the black haired girl, mouths agaped. "T-t-t-t-t-hat n-n-not" sputtered Fukiyose, as her face burst into flames and was unable to complete her sentence.

Taking advance of the pause in the action, Touma quietly slipped away from Fukiyose while she was in her state of shock and went over to his desk. Komoe, quickly recovering, and wanting to get class back on track started to bring everyone back to order. "Alright class. Everyone come to order. We need to get back on track. And Kamijou kun, I'm going to need to have a word with you after class today. But in the meantime ask you friend there to leave so we can have class."

"Yes, Komoe sensei." groaned Touma as he turned to look at Lessar, asking her to leave. Having failed that, as Lessar refused to leave, Lessar spent the rest of class sitting in Touma's lap. This of course caused every male in his class stare daggers into him.

Once the bell rang for lunch, Touma got up quickly, causing Lessar to fall on her ass, and darted towards the lunchroom. Having skipped breakfast due to Lessar and Index, Touma was starving. Once Touma reached the lunchroom, he saw that there was already a long line. Releasing an audible groan, Touma resigned himself to wait in the line, knowing that by time he reached the front most of the good stuff would be gone and that he would be left with day or two day old bread or pasties.

Suddenly, Touma felt someone pulling at his arm. Looking down he saw Lessar, with a devious smile on her face. She managed to drag him over to an empty table. Once they were seated, Lessar pulled a large bento out of nowhere. Opening it, the bento was full of delicious looking, handmade food.

"W-wait a minute. When did you have time to make this? We got up at the same time, and you and Index chased me out of the room. And just how did you beat me here this morning anyways?" asked Touma of the girl sitting next to him.

"Magic," she said with a straight face. "Don't worry about all that. Just sit back and enjoy the lunch I brought for you" replied Lessar with a smirk.

Touma for a moment wondered if there was a magic bento making spell, but quickly removed the thought from his mind.

Lessar pulled out some chop stick, picked up a piece of the seafood in the bento and processed to try and feed Touma. "Open up, I've got something good for you." teased Lessar in her most sultry voice. Touma hesitantly ate the food off of the chopsticks. The food was as delicious as it looked. Lessar continued to do this until she had the bright idea of putting a piece of shrimp in her mouth, sitting in Touma's lap and attempting to feed him mouth to mouth. Touma panicked and stood up extremely fast, dropping Lessar on the floor.

That was when Touma began to notice something.

Everyone in the lunchroom had stopped to stare at him, mouths agaped. Touma began to sweat a bit as the eyes of everyone in the lunchroom were upon him. Touma's mouth went dry and he began to hear whispers and rumbling of "Why is it anyways him?" throughout the room.

While he could feel the eyes of every male in the room staring and wishing death upon him, his bloodline and his family name. The stares of the females in the room were different. Light, daydream-y like sighs were going up from them, and sounds of "How romantic." and "I wish I had someone to do that for."

Unable to take the onslaught of stares, Touma quickly got up and processed to run out of the lunchroom. A voice trailed behind him as he left; "Leaving so soon? I was going to let you have me for dessert!" shouted out Lessar. A loud "WHAT!?" went up just as Touma ran through the lunchroom door and out of the room.

After lunch, once class had restarted, Lessar once again resumed her position of power in Touma's lap. This continued to make it hard for Touma to concentrate on the lesson at hand due to Touma being a healthy teenage boy, and the ominous feeling of death all around him from the male student body.

The rest of the day finished without incident, and after getting lectured by Komoe sensei about responsibility, teen pregnancy, and protection, Touma was finally able to leave school for the day.

Walking home from school, Touma looked over his shoulder and saw the Lessar was following behind him. Touma hoped that the rest of the day would go by uneventfully, but knew with his luck and with Lessar in tow, that would be damn near impossible. Touma slumped over with his arms dangling in front of him in defeat at the thought.

Knowing that Lessar wasn't leaving, at least not today, Touma had to do some extra shopping for the extra mouth to feed. Letting Lessar know that he need to buy some more food for the night, they walked to a convenience store that usually had good sales. While walking Lessar continued speaking out loud things that she really shouldn't have;

"Hey, Kamijou, when we get there how we buy some condoms? We can buy a large box and use them all tonight if you like. In fact I wouldn't mind stopping by one of those stores I've heard so much about in Seventh Mist." Lessar teased with a wink at the boy.

Knowing which store Lessar was referring to, but never actually having visited one himself, Touma somehow managed to pale and blush at the same time, making his face a weird mixture of pale white with a tint of red and pink.

* * *

Making it to the store, Touma walked in followed by Lessar. Having shopped at this store before, Touma knew where the items he need usually are. Looking over at Lessar, Touma saw that she had already went her own way in the store. Figuring that he would meet back up with her after he was done shopping, he went to find what items he was looking for on the shelf.

It was the end of the day and Shirai Kuroko was hanging out with her beloved Onee sama. Shirai had been released from the hospital and Mikoto was spending a lot more time with her due to the injuries she sustained, trying to make the girl feel better. Shirai was ecstatic. She loved spending time with her Onee sama and they had spent the whole day together, just the two of them. Mikoto even skipped school for her. The day had been perfect and there was nothing more that Shirai could ask for—well there was ONE more thing, but she wasn't going to push her luck with that.

Walking back to their dorm after such a great day, Mikoto spoke to her; "Kuroko, I want to stop by that store there. There are a few things I need to pick up." This was only half the truth. The truth was that while, yes Mikoto needed to pick up a few items; her main reason for going into the store was because she wanted to read the latest issues of her favorite mangas.

Thinking about it, Kuroko realized that there were a few things that she also needed to pick up for herself. Kuroko also knew about Mikoto's manga reading and thought that it was unlady like of her, but after the wonderful day they just had decided not to say anything.

Walking into the store, Kuroko went direct for the items she needed while Mikoto went directly to the store magazine rack. The shopping was very quick work for Kuroko. She picked up what she needed and had volunteered to pick up what Mikoto needed also, due to the fact that they both need mostly the same items anyways. Mikoto was disappointed once she had made it to the magazine rack. None of the latest issues of her favorite manga had been in stock yet.

Suddenly Kuroko teleported in next to her, with a small basket full of the items they both had come in for. "Onee sama I've picked up everything we need, so let's go to the counter and pay for them and go." Mikoto agreed since she couldn't read her manga and they walked over to the counter.

Walking up to the counter they noticed a familiar looking boy with black spikey hair. "What are you doing here ape?" called out Kuroko.

Touma had finished collecting what items he needed for dinner tonight, nothing special, just soup and broth base, vegetables, and noodle. Wondering where Lessar had gotten to, he figured that she would either meet him at the counter or that he would find her after he's paid for his items. Touma had walked to the counter and was removing his items from his basket to be scan when he heard "What are you doing here ape?"

Turning around Touma saw two similarly dressed girl in Tokiwadai Middle School uniforms, Misaka Mitoko and Shirai Kuroko. Seeing them and looking at the basket in one of their hands, he was shocked to see that rich girls like them also shopped in a normal convenience store. "What do you mean? I'm obviously here for the same reason you both are." replied Touma.

"W-well that obvious, I just mean I wasn't expecting to see you here, ape." spat out Kuroko, with a look on her face like she didn't like being called out on her ignorance.

Seeing the boy again caused Mikoto to feel some kind of way about the situation the previous night, causing her mind to swim; 'He was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face. W-why am I thinking of that now!? I mean I though he was going to ki—well I don't know what I thought was going to happen, but it sure wasn't him telling me to leave all of a sudden!' Mikoto was brought back from her thoughts by the sound of another female's voice calling out.

"Ohhhh Kamijou!" said a foreign girl with long black hair, a pink headband and hat seemed to be a sporty outfit and a basket full of items in her hands.

"I found some things that we can use _fun tonight_ when we get back to your dorm." said the girl in a playful voice.

"I got us a 12 pack of condoms, but don't worry if we need more you can always come back and get some, a can of whip cream, a jar of honey, Icy Hot patches in case we get sore, Stay Awake so we can go all night, zip ties a golf ball, a squash racket, some Altoids, a turkey baster, a roll of duct tape, playing cards, ear muffs for Index so we can be as loud as we want, bottles of water so we stay hydrated, some mahjong tiles, a tire pump, shrink wrap, a cantaloupe, a Leatherman multi-tool, a potato peeler and a cell phone case." said the girl.

Noticing that Touma wasn't alone at the counter Lessar simply introduced herself as if she had said nothing. "Hello, I'm Lessar. Are you friends of Touma's?"

All three of the teens face had turned deathly pale and their mouths were standing wide open. The clerk at the counter didn't know what to say and really didn't want to get involved in whatever was going on between the three.

Kuroko was the first of the three to recover before speaking.

"So it seems that this gentleape here already has someone to *ahem* spend time with tonight Onee sama."

Kuroko then turn toward Mikoto who was still standing there with her mouth wide open, looking between the boy, the girl, and the basket in her hands.

Touma was the next to recover, speaking to the girl; "WHAT KIND OF SICK PERVERTED FETISHES DO YOU HAVE!?" yelled the boy at Lessar.

Lessar just shrugged and sat the basket on top of the counter to be paid for.

Mikoto finally recovered after her mind went into a whirlwind. "W-what is going on here? Who is this girl!?" Mikoto asked Touma while pointing at Lessar.

She then tuned to the girl in question. "And what do you mean "When you get back to his dorm?"

"Well I'm spending the night and I'm going to be staying there for a bit." Lessar said casually.

S-s-spending the night? And from the c-condo—from the stuff in your basket, are you really planning on doing t-that!? And what are the mahjong tiles, the racket, the turkey basher and the golf ball, potato peeler for anywayyyysssss!?" yelled out Mikoto while sparks begin to emanate from her.

Kuroko and Lessar both took a few steps back, trying to avoid being fried and electrocuted. Touma on the other raced up to Mikoto and grabbed her hand. The instant he did, the sparks stopped. Mikoto for her part near instantly calmed down and looked up at the boy, face bursting into red. The boy then looked down at her and said in a soft voice that she wasn't sure anyone else could hear; "Yes she is staying with me but nothing is going to happen. I would never take advantage of this kind of situation. Besides, this Kamijou is way too unfortunate for anything like this to actually happen to him."

The look on the boy's face was sincere and in the moment she believed him, until the girl in question walked over and made a comment that ruined the whole moment. "Well you two seem close. l I don't mind her joining in with us but I go first!"

Touma was so shocked by Lessar's comment that he dropped Mikoto's hand, causing her to start sparking once again. After calming Mikoto down once again, Touma dragged Lessar to the side and lectured her on saying outrageous thing in public. Afterward Touma made Lessar put the things in her basket back, causing her pout in a cute matter at being denied her fun. Touma then apologized to the store clerk and left the store with Lessar after saying good bye to the pair of Tokiwadai Middle schooler.

Mikoto just stood there and watched the pair leave, before she felt someone squeezing around her chest. "Don't worry Onee sama, you'll always have me. In fact if you want I can go pick up those same items that strange girl had and we can figure out what the mahjong tiles, the racket, the turkey baster and the golf ball are for." said Kuroko in a playful mood.

"Kurokoooooo!" yelled out Mikot before there was a blinding flash of light, the sounds of buzzing, sizzling, and the smell of burnt flash.

* * *

The whole way home, Touma lectured Lessar on the proper behavior to display in public setting. Lessar didn't really care. She was she was and was going to continue doing everything in her power to convince or coerce the Imagine Break into working for the good of England.

Walking into Touma's dorm, the two were greeted by Index who claimed that she was starving after having eaten more than two hours ago, and was eager for Touma to start dinner.

Touma then walked into the kitchen and placed his bags of food on the count.

"Since this Kamijou san has a limited budget and needs to make food stretch as far as possible, today I'll make a light meat, and heavy vegetable based broth. And since I can make it in large quantities, I can even take some for lunch tomorrow and have it again for dinner!" declared Touma in victory over not having to blow his entire budget on food this week.

Index and Lessar sat down and watched TV while Touma make dinner for the two. Things were coming along nicely when Touma heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey Tou-ma. Why don't you let me help you with dinner since you're letting me stay here."

"That's ok. I don't really need the help. It's about done anyw—"

As Touma was speaking, he began to turn around towards the girl asking for help. Once he caught sight of her, he stopped talking and froze on the spot.

Because there was Lessar, standing in nothing but her panties, her bra, and a white apron.

"SEMI-NAKED APRON ATTACK!" called out Lessar as she run at Touma.

Reaching the boy quickly, she jumped on him and wraped her arms around his head and her legs around his waist.

"L-Lessar what are you doing!?" asked the boy.

"I'm just helping you make dinner."

"How is this helping!? Touma yelled out.

Lessar just smiled at him seductively.

"Lessar, get off me. I'm still a healthy teenage male!

"I'm counting on it."

Touma was using his hands and arms to try and pry Lessar off of him but she was holding on with what seemed to be a vice like grip.

Touma then stopped moving and stopped trying to pry the girl off of him. He felt a dark, murderous aura coming from the side of the room. His instincts told him not to look. That once he made eye contact with the dangerous creature that it would pounce, but he couldn't help it. He slowly turned his head towards the dark aura, and saw Index.

She appeared to be shrouded in darkness and she was chopping her teeth together. The sound coming from her teeth coming together sounding like a bear trap closing. But then Touma made one fatal mistake.

He looked her in the eye.

Her eyes were red and seemed to burn like fire. Touma felt fear rise in him equal to or greater then when he faced off against Accelerator.

"Toummmmaaaaaa." said the girl menacingly.

Even Lessar could sense the danger from the girl and unwrapped herself from Touma, and dropped to her feet. She then began to inch away from the boy, knowing what was coming and not wanting to get caught up in the ensuring chaos.

"N-now Index, don't bring out you canines like that. There's no reason for that. How is it this Kamijou's fault that Lessar decided to pull a semi naked apron attack on me? T-there was nothing I could do about it." pleaded Touma.

But Index was hearing none of it and continued to slowly advance towards the boy.

"Touma I've told you before that fornication is a sin, and yet you never seem to heed my words. So once again I have to punish you in God's name and hope that you can repent for you sins."

Trapped, Touma eyed the bathroom. It had been a safe haven for him since Index started living with him. But there was one problem. Lessar had apparently read him and knew that he would go for his safe haven. She was standing in front of the bathroom, waving him over and winking.

He knew that he could make it to the bathroom, but he also knew that Lessar would then join him in the tiny room, and that would not be good for his physical or mental health.

Index was still approaching closer and closer and Touma knew that he only had one chance to survive, but he would have to time it right.

When Index was close enough, she opened her mouth wider then it seemed humanly possible and lunged for him.

Seeing the attack coming, Touma waited till the flying nun was just inches away from him. When she was close enough, Touma placed a hand on her head, and leaped frog over her and out of the way. This caused Index to hit her shoulder on the bottom cabinets, under the stove and sink.

"Touma, that twice that you've dodged my attack now." stated Index getting up, but not deterred.

Index readied herself for another attack, and Touma knew that if he stayed in the dorm that his life would be forfeit.

Before Index could lunge at him again, Touma turn and ran out the door to the room and dlamed it behind him. Laning again the rallying outside his dorm, Touma took a slight breather.

'Whew, that was close. I don't think that my skull could handle a bite attach of that level from Index. ' thought Touma to himself.

Just then the door to the dorm next to Touma's opened up and there stood Tsuchimikado with a huge grin on his face.

"Trouble with your two girlfriends Kami-yan?" asked the blond haired boy.

"I don't have two—wait. How did you know about that?"

"I'm a spy. It's what I do."

That answer made sense to Touma, knowing what Tsuchimikado did for a living.

"Hey, how about you let me hide out at your place while Index cools off?"

"No" replied Tsuchimikado flatly.

"No? Why not!?"

"Because, my precious liitle sister is here and I'm not going to have to infect her with Kami-yan disease."

Just as Touma was about to reply and dispute the existence of Kami-yan disease, his phone rang.

Pulling the device out of his pocket, Touma looked at the number that appeared on the screen. Recognizing it, he hit the accept button and placed the phone to his ear while answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I need your help"

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while, but I've been putting a bit more time into my other story, Harem Civil War.**

 **So what did everyone think of this story. We got to see more Lessar and that's always a good thing.**

 **If Aogami could see what happened in Touma's dorm that night, he would have strangled him.**

 **So, slowly but surely Touma is starting to stand up for himself more and more. Like I said before, it would be a fast turnaround. People don't change that fast. And it won't be a complete turnaround, after all Touma is still Touma.**

 **So please remember to rate and review and let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen in the story.**

 **Master Knight Trolling**


	7. F-Deluxe and the Snow

**Guess whose back and better than ever! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story. Unfortunately, real life always gets in the way. So now we're getting into some interesting stuff happening; a mysterious phone call to Touma asking for help. I guess we'll see where that leads and hopeful everyone will like it.**

 **Well enough of my babbling, on to the Q &A**

 **Dr swagger: And he will make take even further steps, maybe even in this chapter.**

 **Whwsms: I would never have Touma spank Lessar. She would enjoy it too much. It would be extremely counter-productive. And I'm sure that even the Anglican Church nuns take a vow of celibacy and lust is a sin so…**

 **UCCMaster: I know, but I don't know where that takes place in the storyline so I just skip it. It's more fun this way anyways right.**

 **Guest: Of course Touma fears Accelerator. Wouldn't you? Even with Imagine Breaker.**

 **Rafael Da Silva: I appreciate the offer, but there is only one person that can keep Lessar in check and she isn't currently in Academy City.**

 **Guest (2): Pairing? I never said there would be any pairing, although, I never said that there wouldn't be any so…**

 **toumakamijou298: Touma has already won her over to him, and he still can't control her. And I never said that it was Mugino that was calling Touma for help, but it could be...**

 **d3mystic: We all need more Lessar in our lives. And I still don't know what Lessar was going to do with a lot of those items she bought. And Kami-disease elicits a lot of different emotions in different people. Embarrassment and lust for females and jealousy, and anger for males.**

* * *

"Huhhnnn!" gasped Touma as he awoke.

Touma sat up straight in his makeshift bed in the bathtub of his dorm. The room was dark except for the light coming from the alarm clock sitting on the edge of the bathtub. When Touma looked over to see what time it was, he saw that is was about fifteen minutes before the alarm was set to go off.

All that didn't really matter to Touma as his mind was still swimming from the very weird dream that he just had.

He had dreamed that somehow he had been teleported to an alternate world, along with many alternate versions of himself. They had all gathered on a roof top to try and convince a still other alternate version of himself to live and not sacrifice himself in an ongoing battle. ***[1]**

"Although I know that was just a dream, it felt so real." said Touma quietly to himself.

Touma thought about going back to sleep for the remaining fifteen minutes he had left, but decided against it. There would be no point and he wouldn't get much extra sleep anyways. Getting up and out of the bathtub, Touma walked over and turned on the light to the bathroom. Touma quickly went about his daily morning routine. While brushing his teeth he thought back to the call that he gotten last night.

After Touma had barely escaped with his life from the monster Index, he received a call asking for help. He was kind of surprised to have received the call, because that person rarely if ever asked him for help. The person on the other end asked for him to meet them around 11a.m. out front of the Seventh Mist Mall. Since there was no school today that was one less thing Touma had to worry about.

Touma finished brushing his teeth and got dressed for the day. Exiting the bathroom, Touma saw that his two freeloaders were still asleep. Index asleep in here night gown while Lessar was asleep in what looked like one of his white dress shirts. Touma also couldn't tell if she was wearing anything underneath.

Looking at the hype sexual magician girl Touma had to admit that Lessar wearing nothing but his dress shirt did have a certain appeal. He was a healthy teenage boy after all, and if it wasn't for his legendary restraint…

Ignoring all of that and turning his attention elsewhere out of necessity, Touma walked into the kitchen and began to makes breakfast for the three of them. Four if you include Sphynx . When breakfast was about done, Touma could see that the aroma from the food being cooked was causing the wild beast Index to awaken.

"Touma Touma, I smell breakfast." said Index as she sat bolt upright in bed, mouth already practically salivating.

Touma just chuckled to himself a bit. He had expected this reaction as he got it nearly every morning when the bottomless pit that is Index smelled breakfast cooking.

"Breakfast will done in a few minutes and then I'll make you a plate, ok Index." Spoke Touma to the girl.

"And don't forget about me." Called out Lessar sleepy-ly.

"And how could I forget about you Oh Master of the Universe Lessar." Mocked Touma.

Lessar just grinned at the boy and his mocking tone. The grin, Touma knew, did not bode well for him and he was instantly sorry that he had used the tone that he did.

While still looking at the boy straight in his eyes, Lessar stood up from the still grinning.

"I was asleep you know. I saw you staring at me when you came into the room. It seem that the Naked Dress Shirt attack had some effect on you" said Lessar and she stood there and slowly began to unbutton the white dress shirt.

"A-ahhh. What are you doing!? Stop that! Don't you have any decenccccccyyyyyyy!?" yelled the boy.

"Nope. Not at all" she replied, more than half way done with the buttons.

Just as the girl had undone the last button, Touma, moving faster than he even thought that he could, quickly grabbed the blanket off the bed and threw it around Lessar just as she had undone the last button and the top fell to the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Touma knew he had just saved himself twice. One from the mental breakdown that he would have had had he not moved fast enough to cover Lessar, and two from the bite of the monster Index.

Touma then went over and lectured Lessar on common decency. He hope the lecture would stick but he knew better than that when it came to Lessar.

Turning back to the breakfast that was now done, Touma served Index a plate more than twice as much food as he was serving himself.

Having lived with Index for so long, Touma also served Lessar a quantity of food larger than his, but then remembered that everyone doesn't eat like Index and knew that the girl would probably not finish it all.

By the time breakfast was finished and the dishes were washed, not that he had any help from his two freeloaders, it was a little after 9:30. Knowing that he had a little less than an hour and a half to get to the Seventh Mist Mall and meet up with the person who called him last night Touma began getting ready.

Going into the bathroom, Touma changed out of his night clothing and into his normal everyday clothing. He brushed his teeth once more just to be on the safe side and reemerged back into the rest of the dorm ready to leave.

"Touma, why are you getting ready so early in the morning and where are you off to today?" asked Index a bit suspiciously.

"Nowhere, I just have a few errands to run today, that's all. You'd be boring if you came with me anyways" quickly lied Touma. He didn't like lying to the girl but he didn't want Index involved in this.

"Well Lover Boy, if you have some errands to run, how about I come with you? We can make a day of it." said Lessar in a not at all casual and slightly seductive tone.

"N-no! Even in a city like Academy City, you're far too strange. You'll stick out. I don't want to have to explain to Anti Skill who you are and what you're doing here in the city without permission." Touma quickly made an excuse.

Folding her arms across her chest, Lessar plopped down on the bed in a huff at the rejection.

Glad that the two didn't put up much of a fight, Touma quickly walked over to the entrance, and put on his shoes.

Opening the door, Touma called out to the two of them "There's leftovers in the frig. Just put it in the microwave for a few minutes to heat it up." and walked out.

* * *

It had taken a bit of time for Touma to walk to the nearest bus stop and a bit more time for the bus to run its route and drop him off in front of the Seventh Mist Mall. By the time he arrived it was now 10:50. Touma didn't have to wait long before the person that called him showed up.

Walking towards him was Fukiyose Seiri and she was followed by another girl. The other girl had red hair, large eyes, a round face, and large breast, but not quite as large as Fukiyose's. They both were about the same height with Fukiyose maybe being a few centimeters taller, and she wore a blue pants, a yellow shirt, with a red sleeveless jacket that nearly matched her hair over it.

Fukiyose herself was wearing a light blue sun dress and a pair of bright red slip on shoes. She used pink pins to pin her hair back into her patented Forehead Deluxe hairstyle emphasizing her rather large forehead.

As they approached closer, Fukiyose waved at him. Smiling, Touma waved back at the girl until they pair of girls were standing just half a meters away.

"Have you been waiting long, T-Touma kun?" asked Fukiyose, grabbing the boy's hand.

'Touma kun?' thought Touma.

"N-no, not at all. I just got here really." replyed Touma, awkwardly smiling at the girl.

'How did I get myself in this situation?' thought Touma to himself.

Touma then thought back to last night and the phone call he received.

* * *

Touma had just run out of his dorm after dodging and surviving the monster Index's final attack.

While leaning speaking to his neighbor and best friend Tsuchimikado his phone rang. Looking down at the number, Touma was surprised by the name that came up. He then answered his phone;

"U-uh hello? This is Kamijou Touma."

"Kamijou, u-umm, sorry about calling you so late but umm…"

"That's okay. Did you need something Fukiyose san?"

"Yeah, well…"

"What is it Fukiyose san? If you need something, I'll help you anyway that I can."

Hearing the girl on the other end take a deep breath, she began to speak.

"Look, I have a friend from junior high that is coming to visit me in Academy City for the first time tomorrow. I haven't seen this friend in over a year. We'd text, and email, and video chat, but I haven't seen her face to face in a while, so I invited her to come to Academy City."

"Okay so, what do you need me for?

"Well…I may have told her that I kinda…sorta…had a boy…friend."

"What! Fukiyose, you have a boyfriend!? When did this happen?"

"Shut up! No I don't have a boyfriend! I just told my friend that."

"Well, why would you lie to her about something like that?"

"Because she told me all through junior high that I was pretty enough but with my temper no guy would ever want to be my boyfriend."

"Well she wasn't wrong…" muttered Touma

"What was that!?" yelled the girl through that phone.

"N-nothing. So what do you need me for?

"Well…I considered all the guys in our class and I narrowed it down… And you were my best and only option."

"Okay…"

"So I need you to…pretendtobemyboyfriend!" spoke the girl quickly as if trying to quickly rip off a Band-Aid.

"W-what! Be your boyfriend!?" exclaimed Touma in complete surprise.

"I said pretend. Pretend!"

"I know what you said but still…pretend or not, why would I do something like that?"

"It would only be for a few hours. Just until she leaves later that evening. Please. I'm in a tight bind here."

"Well I don't know…"

*Sigh* "Look, if you do this favor for me I'll…I'll…I'll lay off you for a week.

"What does that mean?"

"It means starting Monday, for the next week I'll treat you with a much gentler hand than I treat your two idiot friends. You won't get caught up in their punishments for being idiots and perverts."

Touma froze. He thought about what this would mean for him. He thought about all the times he had been caught up in his two friend's conversation and face Fukiyose's wrath. Any time without that, even just a week, would be a dream.

"So no more german suplexes?"

"No more suplexes."

"No more being beaten unconscious?"

"No more beatings…just for a week though."

"Deal! I'll take it." agreed Touma.

"Good. So meet me tomorrow in front of the Seventh Mist Mall at 11:00."

"Okay. See you then."

The other end of the phone disconnected and Fukiyose was gone. Touma then put his phone away in his pocket and a huge smile appeared on his face.

'No beatings or german suplexes for a whole week!"' thought Touma to himself happily.

Touma then turned around and the smile on his face quickly faded, because standing right there, with an even bigger smile on his face was his friend, neighbor, resident spy, and constant tormentor, Tsuchimikado.

"No." Touma whispered to himself

"No. No no no nononono!"

But it was already too late. He had heard everything. Touma was going on a date with Fukiyose as her boyfriend.

"Is there any chance that you'll just let this go and not say anything?" touma asked the other boy.

Tsuchimikado's smile just grew larger as he backed into his dorm, still looking Touma directly in te eyes, and closed the door without saying a word.

Touma just stood there for a moment before sighing.

*Sigh* "This won't end well for me."

* * *

Coming out of his thought on how he had gotten to this point, Fukiyose was now holding his hand and standing uncomfortably close to him, with her large breast touching his arm.

"Touma kun, this is my friend from junior high school Mizune Yuki" said Fukiyose as she introduced the red haired girl.

"How do you do. I'm Kamijou Touma" said Touma while bowing slightly at the waist.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Mizune Yuki. It's nice to finally meet Seri chan's fabled boyfriend." replied the girl, also bowing at the waist slightly.

"Seri chan?" questioned Touma about the nickname that Mizune called her.

"Yeah, it's a nickname that I gave her while we were still in junior high. What, didn't she ever tell you?"

"N-no. I've never heard it."

"Well now that the introductions are done, we should get going" responded Fukiyose interrupting their conversation.

"Yeah, since this is my first time in Academy City and I wanted to meet her boyfriend and visit the famous Seventh Mist Mall."

Walking into the mall, the trio decided to let Mizune take lead and chose what stores they visited since this was her first time there.

"So where would you like to start?" Fukiyose asked her friend.

"Well I want to do some clothes shopping and maybe buy a few devices that I can't get on the outside."

"Right. Let me see your phone for a moment" said Fukiyose.

Mizune handed over her phone to the girl and Fukiyose examined it for a moment.

"This is a pretty old model phone" spoke Fukiyose.

"Hey. It's only one generation behind the latest model on the market."

"Maybe on the outside, but here in Academy City, it's at least nine generations behind."

"Wow. Academy City really is advanced."

"Yeah, so let's start by upgrading your phone."

Locating the nearest cell phone store of a map, the trio heads to the third floor of the mall. Entering the shop, Fukiyose looks around a bit before grabbing her friend by the arm and heading to the left side of the store. Touma just quietly follows the two girls without any protest.

"Now these phone are about four generation older then the most current ones in Academy City, so we'll get you one of these."

"Why can't I get one of the newer ones?"

"Well for one, the newer ones are much more expensive. And two, Academy City strictly watches what technology leaves the city. They don't want anything to leak to any competitors. So even if you bought one of the newer phone, they will scan you when you leave and if they found it, they wouldn't let you keep. So it's better to get one of these phone that three or four generations behind. It will still be five or six generation more advanced than anything currently on the outside." explain Fukiyose.

The girls then proceeded to check out the different types of phone, models and colors, while leaving Touma on his own. But Touma just stood there smiling.

'Heh. For someone who wanted me to pretend to be her boyfriend, she sure isn't paying me much attention. But I've never seen Fukiyose so relaxed. Usually when I see her it's at school and she's so serious. It's nice to see that she has this side to her also.'

After the girl choose a phone and paid for it, the trio moved on.

"So where to now?" asked Fukiyose?

"Well, I did want to update my wardrobe a bit."

Once again, finding the nearest female clothing store to them, Fukiyose basically dragged her friend along, with Touma trailing behind them.

While the girls went into the clothing store to shop, Touma stayed and waited outside. Touma sat in some seat sitting against the railing across from the entrance to the store. There were ten seats and eight of them were already filled with other men, all of them apparently waiting for the wives or girlfriends to finish shopping.

"You too, huh?" asked one of the men towards Touma.

Touma just sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"It doesn't get any better once you're married either." Said other of the men.

There was then a chorus of agreement from the remaining men about the situation they all found themselves in.

After sitting and waiting for a little more than half an hour, Fukiyose and Mizune finally came out the store holding many bags. The pair walked over to Touma and Fukiyose demanded that Touma hold all of their bags for them. Fukiyose forcibly shoved her bags into Touma's arms.

"I don't want to burden him…" responded Mizune seeing this.

"Don't worry. He's carrying my bags."

"Yeah, but he's YOUR boyfriend, not mine."

"Don't worry about it." Replied Fukiyose, taking the bags out of Mizune's arms and shoving them into Touma's.

Touma was now burden with nearly a dozen bags of clothing. As he struggled to keep the bags in his arms from falling, he heard the men behind him chuckle, and one of them say "We've all been there" with the other men nodding their heads agreeing.

As the trio walked off to continue shopping, Touma heard one of the men shout out "Good luck!" behind him.

While Touma concentrated on walking with the bags in his arms and one directly in front of his face making it very, the girl continued talking about where they wanted to go next. Suddenly Touma heard the two girls start to bicker a bit, but he could tell that it wasn't serious and there was no need for him to get involved.

Suddenly the two girls stop and turned to face him.

"Seri-chan and I can agree on what clothing store to go to next" said Mizune.

"So you pick one. There are only mostly female clothing stores in this part of the mall so pick one and we'll try it out." Replied Fukiyose.

Touma not really caring where they went, and too busy trying to keep the bags in his arms from falling, he saw in the corner of his eye.

'That's as good a store as any I guess' thought Touma as he pointed his right elbow at the store.

"Let's go there." said Touma.

Both girls looked over to the side where the store he was pointing at was. Their eyes widen and then they looked back at the boy in shock and with a tinge of red in their cheek. Touma turned his head towards the store that he had pointed to. The store that he only saw from the corner of his eye. The name of the store was: Bathing Suit Bonanza Deluxe.

Touma's eyes widen and he turned back to the girls. Fukiyose was looking down at the floor with red cheeks, while her friend, Mizune was looking at Fukiyose while grinning.

"I didn't need to update my bathing suit, and knowing you, you probably of have that ugly school bathing suit. Come on, let's go." Called out Mizune as she in a reversal of positions, grabbed Fukiyose's arm and dragged her into the store.

Touma followed the girl right to the entrance of the store.

"I-I'll just wait out here for you two to come."

"No, you're coming in with us. Seri-chan is your girlfriend right? I'm sure that she wants to model the bathing suits for you have you pick out which one you like." replied Mizune.

Mizune grabbed both Touma's and Fukiyose's arms and dragged the couple into the store.

Mizune sat Touma down on a bench in front of the changing room, while she and Fukiyose went to find bathing suits that they wanted to try on.

After a few minutes the girls returned to the changing room area with a handful of different bathing suits. The girls then walked into the changing room and closed the curtain.

"Ehhhh! What do you mean you didn't pick out any bathing suits for yourself?"

"You don't have to be so loud. But yeah, I just recently bought myself a new one, so I don't really need one. So I picked some that I thought you…and other company would like."

"What! You picked all the bathing suits in your arms for me to try on!?"

"Here try this one first."

"N-no! The one is too much."

"Here, let me help you with that!"

Suddenly there was the sounds of a struggle behind the curtains.

"No. Not there. Don't touch me there!"

"Come on. Put your leg in here and your arm in there."

"Ahhh. S-stop. You're squeezing them!"

"Just one more thing aaaand we're done."

The sounds of struggling stopped just as sudden as they began. Touma could do nothing but sit there red faced from what the noises behind the curtain implied.

'Touching THEM?' thought Touma to himself.

Suddenly the curtain was throw open and Fukiyose was shoved out and on full display in her bathing suit to Touma.

Touma's eyes then widen at what he saw. It was Fukiyose and she was wearing a green two piece bikini bathing suit with a leaf motif. As in the top looked like two leaves connected by a string and wrapped around the girl large breast and the bottom looked like a large leaf in the front and a large leaf in the back connected underneath and by a strings on the side.

Fukiyose just stood there awkwardly with her right arms hanging down while her left arms was across her body holding her right arm just at the elbow and under her breast. This pose lifted and emphasized her already large chest, whether she knew she was doing this or not Touma didn't know.

"Well what did you think Kamijou san? Do you like it?" asked Mizune stepping out of the changing room.

Touma could say nothing. He just sat there with his mouth open and eyes wide. Mizune seeing this just grinned and walked over to her friend and whispered to her "I think this is the one you should get."

Recovering from the initial shock, Fukiyose ran back into the dressing room and quickly closed the curtain.

Changing back into her regular clothes, Fukiyose picked out a regular, and in fact boring red and blue swim suit and walked up to the counter to pay for it while Mizune and Touma waited outside.

"Well I'm starving now, so let's go get some food." declared Mizune.

The trio then headed to the food court to grab some food, with Touma having a burger and the girls each having a noddle bowl.

* * *

It was now 2:30 and the trio decided to leave the mall and show Mizune somewhere else.

"Well let's hope on a bus and we can decide where to go from there." spoke Fukiyose and everyone agree with her.

Walking to the nearest bus stop, the three hoped on a bus and decided to ride around for a bit before they make a decision on where to visit next.

"How about we go and visit that space elevator, Endymion" suggested Fukiyose.

"That sound fun. I heard about what happen with that tower on the news a while back.

The two girls continue to discuse different places that they could visits while Touma just sat back and thought back to that incident and everything that was involved with it. He even thought about Arisa, and Shutaura and even Ladylee Tangleroad and how if it wasn't for the help of his friends, that incident could have ended in tragedy.

"So tell me, how did you two meet?" suddenly asked Mizune

"M-meet!"

"M-meet!"

Exclaimed both Touma and Fukiyose at the same time having been put on the spot.

"Yeah, Seri-chan here was pretty sketchy on the details."

"Well…we met at…in…" started Fukiyose

"We met in class! Yeah in class. We're both in the same class and that's where we met" interrupted Touma.

"Oh" replied Mizune sounding disappointed.

"Well…that's not actually true. We met before then actually." responded Fukiyose.

Touma just turn and faced the girl and no noticeable expression on his face. But his mind was going into overdrive.

'Oh shit! That must be something that was erased from my memory because I can't remember that at all! I hope she doesn't notice.'

"Okay, so how did you two really meet?" asked Mizune.

"Well…to be honest we met the day some hoodlum tried to gang up on me and he saved me."

Touma's eyes widen at this revelation.

"Well it all started…"

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's a bit on the short side but that's because its part 1 of a 2 part story. Maybe more part depending on the reviews for this part.**

 **So what did you all think? I know a lot of you thought that it was Mugino or Hamuzura that was calling for assistance. I hope I surprised you there.**

 **Now before anyone says anything, yes Touma is supposed to be becoming more assertive but Touma is still Touma and he wouldn't refuse someone that needed help. Especially if he can get out of getting beaten by Fukiyose for a week. And don't worry. NOTHING will come from Tsuchimikado overhearing that phone conversation…probably…maybe…hopefully.**

 **And tell me if you like the character of Mizune Yuki. While she was written to be a one shot chapter, if enough people like her she may stick around for a bit.**

 **[1] This refers to A New ROAD of Misfortune by Itherael since Fed Up Touma is the Touma that was used in his story. So you know what that means. That story is now semi canon.**

 **And as always please rate and review**

 **Master Knight Trollin** **g**


	8. F-Deluxe, the Snow and More

**FOREWORD**

 **Hello again everyone. I hope everyone had a great holiday season. I know it's been a while since I've update this but with work and the holidays, and moving into a new place, it's been fairly hectic. But I'm back now and ready with get to work. So without farther ado, on to the reviews.**

 **Guest: touma will begrudgingly help those in need even if it isn't life threatening. Like when he and Misaka went of their fake date. And Touma is a pushover in his everyday normal life. Just look at how easily he gets sucked into the antics of his friends. And yes, while he could dodge all of her attacks, he usually only does that when he's truly in danger.**

 **Guest (2) While Touma did beat Accelerator, I would say that he does still fear him. He wouldn't want to go up against him again if he could help it.**

 **Guest (3) Touma's misfortunate really is that bad. So no, I'm not blowing it out of proportion. And yes, Misaka, in her tsudere way, really is that petty.**

 **Guest (4) Touma is getting fed up but you didn't expect him to just show at school one day and start smacking people did you?**

 **The Menace Within: I'm glad you like the story. And you just wait till the end of this arc…**

 **d3mystic: Im glad you like the OC. I'm debating on if I should keep her around more. She was just supposed to be a one shot character, going away at the end of this chapter as this chapter was supposed to be the end of their date. And Tsuchimikado is a spy. And a spy's greatest strength is the ability to blend in and not be noticed.**

 **wildarms13: If I can keep surprising my readers and coming up with interesting plot twist, I'll be happy.**

 **Whwsms: Thank you for the welcome. And I'm glad that you are enjoying where the story is going. And of course, potential misfortune is right around the corner. In fact, the better things seem to be going the great the misfortune later. And NOTHING will happen because Tsuchimikado overheard that call…nothing.**

* * *

"Wow! That was quite the epic story you just told me. It had a bit of everything in it. Action, danger, adventure, romance and even wanton destruction." stated Mizune.

Both Touma and Seiri just looked down at the floor nervously while a slight tinge of red filled their cheeks.

Seiri had just finished telling Mizune the story of how she and Touma first met. Throughout the entire story Mizune seemed enthralled by the detail that Seiri were telling her, only interrupting a few to clarify a few details.

'Is that really how we first met? Dammit, I don't remember any of that.' thought Touma to himself.

Touma searched his memory of any sign of the story that Seiri just told, but as much as he searched, he just couldn't remember.

"Wow. I can't believe that you and Kamijou san here went through so much and how far he was willing to go to help a perfect stranger. I mean, he ended up crashing a helicopter into a blimp." stated Mizune.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault." proclaimed Touma.

'At least, I don't think it was' he thought a second later

"Well, that's just the way he's always been. He'll help anyone who needs help and any time. He's just that kind of guy. It's one of his best traits and one of the reason I like him." replied Seiri, covering her mouth with both hands and instantly regretting the words as soon as they left her lips.

Touma's and Seiri's faces both turned slightly red; Touma because of the praise that was being given and Seiri because of what she had just said.

'I can't believe I just said that! I mean, he is pretending to be my boyfriend so it won't look weird with me giving him a bit of praise. In fact, it would probably seem weirder if I didn't say that I liked him. I hope Kamijou doesn't think I'm weird or take what I said out of context. I hope he understands that I said that just to keep up the boyfriend narrative.' thought Seiri waveringly to herself.

'Did Fukiyose san really mean what she just said,' asked Touma to himself. 'It seems weird that she would say something like that even if we are pretending to be a couple. She must REALLY want Mizune to buy our couples act.'

Mizune just looked back and forth between the pair of teens and smirked as she noticed their faces turn red.

'Look at them. Blushing like they're in junior high school. They are sooo cute together." thought Mizune.

"So Kamijou, just why do you help anyone in need? What do you get out of it?" asked Mizune.

"What do you mean? I don't need a reason to help people. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror if I could help someone and failed to act."

Mizune just stated at the boy for a few seconds, processing what he had just said.

'Most people will help others to a certain extent. After that point they expect to get something out of it. Either money, fame, or sex. But this guy, he true wants nothing for helping others.' thought Mizune to herself.

"So your saying that if I were in trouble, you'd come running to save me if you could?"

"Yes." was the immediate reply she got. There was no hesitation in the boy's voice.

"It looks like you found a good man," said Mizune as she turned towards Seiri. "Keep an eye out or someone might try to steal him away. Someone like me." said Mizune as she winked at Seiri.

Cheeks aflame in red, Seiri turned away from the girl in complete embarrassment.

'She wouldn't really try and take Kamijou away from me, would she? W-what am I saying. We are just pretending. He isn't ACTUALLY my boyfriend. He doesn't belong to me. In fact, I don't have any feeling for him at a—'

She stopped just short of completing her sentence. For some reason Seiri couldn't quite bring herself to say those words, even in her own head.

'I mean, we are friends. We may not be as close as he is to those other two idiots, but I like to think that we're friends. And even though he and those other two idiots are always casing trouble, and he's always blaming his laziness and lack of motivation on his misfortunate, he does try hard sometimes and he has help almost everyone in the class at least once. So as friends, can I really say that he doesn't mean anything to me? Just looking at how far he'll go to help friend and stranger alike shows what a good and kind person he is. I mean, just look—he's helping me right now with this situation with Mizune by pretending to be my boyfriend. He didn't have to do it, but he did. I mean, yes, I threw in some incentive, but I'm sure that he would have agreed to do it anyways. The only downside to his kind nature is that he is willing to help anyone in need. And while I do like that about him, it makes me feel less…less…I don't know. Less something. I mean if he's willing to help anything, doesn't that make me sort of like a notch on his belt. I know he doesn't think like that, but that's kinda how it feels. Like him helping me was nothing special because he'll help anyone who needs it. It's like a guy who goes around sleeping every girl he meets, so the time he slept with you means nothing.'

Seiri blushed slightly at the analogy she used as she was brought back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Seiri, you ok? You spaced out there for a moment." said Mizune.

"W-what? Yeah, I'm fine. I was just think about what we should do next. You only have a few more hours here in Academy City before you have to go."

"I know. How about we go see that space elevator?" suggested Mizune.

"That sounds good. You can actually see it from just about anywhere in the city."

"I know, but I want to see it up close. Do they allow people to ride it into space? Mizune asked.

"No. It's basically a cargo elevator. The Gs it would put on a regular human would be…very uncomfortable." replied Touma.

"Well, that's ok. I still want to see it. I would also love to see the famous Windowless Building."

"Well the Windowless building is in this district so it's closer to where we are now. It would be a fairly short walk from here." stated Touma while holding his chin in his hand.

"Ok, so it's decided. First the Windowless Building and then the space elevator. And that should probably finish out my day." stated Mizune excitedly.

They all made the short walk to the Windowless building, which is exactly what it said on the tin. A solid black building without any windows.

"What's in there and how do you get in? I don't see any windows or doors." asked Mizune.

"If you did, it wouldn't be called the Windowless Building, now would it." remarked Seiri.

"Hardy har har." sarcastically laughed Mizune.

"Well rumor has it that the Windowless building is the home to the General Superintendent of Academy City. And that the only way in or out was to use teleportation. It's also say that a nuclear warhead could be launched at the building and it would survive." stated Touma.

"So we can't go inside a take a look?" asked Mizune.

"Not unless either of you know a teleporter." replied Seiri.

"Well, actually I kinda do…" began Touma, thinking of Shirai Kuroko, who for some reason seemed to hate his very existence.

"Really", asked Mizune. "Do you think she'd help us?"

"I highly doubt it. She part of Judgement."

"What's that?"

"It's the city's student peace keeping force, made of students with abilities. And then there's Anti-Skill above them, staffed by teachers. In fact, one of the teachers at our school is an Anti-Skill lieutenant.

"Wow! The teachers in Academy City must really be badasses."

"Well…I guess. I never really thought about it much."

"Well if we can't go in and take a look, let's go and see that space elevator."

Walking to a bus stop the trio got on the first bus headed toward District 23 to view the space elevator Endymion.

The two girl took one seat together while Touma take a seat across the aisle from the two girls.

While the two girls converse, Touma just sat and watched with a slight smile on his face.

'It's nice to see Fukiyose enjoying herself, and not being angry and violent for once,' thought Touma to himself. While she's usually genteel with everyone in our class, she's always pretty strict with Tsuchimakado, Aogomi and myself. And most of time it isn't even my fault! My idiot friends pull me into their idiot conversations. And every time I try to get out, they just drag me back in.'

A little while later, the bus stopped. The trio stepped off the bus and they could see the massive tower ascending above the clouds. Although Touma had seen the tower before and even had been to the top of it, it was still a sight to behold.

"Do you think they'll let us ride it to the top?" asked Mizune.

"Probably not. That elevator is usually only for cargo and equipment. They did have a concert at the station at the top of the elevator when if first went into operation a little while ago, but they haven't let non-essential personal up there since." replied Fukiyose.

Touma remembered that concert, as he was in attendance for it. He also remembered the trouble caused by Ladylee Tangleroad, and everything that happened with Shutaura, and Arisa.

'It's been awhile since I've seen them…err…her…err…Shutaura san. I wonder how she's doing. Maybe I should give her a call later.' thought Touma to himself.

"Wow, a concert in space, that must have been spectacular!" stated Mizune, with a dream-y look in her eyes as if imagining what I would have been like.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but really I wouldn't know. I didn't get to go." stated Fukiyose downheartedly.

"I went to that concert." remarked Touma, offhanded and absentmindedly.

Touma then looked over to the two girl who were now just staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"What?!"

"Y-you managed to go to that concert?! How?! You had to be a VIP or buy a ticket, and they were nearly impossible to get!" replied Fukiyose.

"W-well…I managed to meet Arisa and listen to one of her songs. She then invited us err…I mean me to her concert." stammered Touma.

"Wow! I can't believe that your boyfriend got to go to that concert and into space Seri chan!," excitedly squealed. But thinking about it a bit longer, Mizune thought of something. "Hey, Seri chan, why didn't Kamijou take you to the concert? You are a couple right?"

W-well…" stammered Seiri, worried that her ruse was about to be found out, until Touma cut in.

"You see, that was before we started dating. So that's why I didn't take her. If I had known that she wanted to go, then I probably would have offered to take her with me. Ha ha ha ha" nervously laughed Touma.

"And you never brought up to her the fact that you know Arisa Meigo and that she personally invited you to her concert?' suspiciously asked Mizune to Touma.

"Yeah, why haven't you ever mentioned that?" asked Seiri, in a slightly irritated tone.

"Well…you see…it just never came up. No one ever asked me so I never said anything." said Touma, slightly back away from the two girls as they both gave him intense looks.

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

Spoke both girls together, not believing a word he said as they turned away from Touma.

Walking closer to the large tower, the trio noticed that there was a medium size group of maybe 20 or 30 people standing at an entrance.

Walking over, they saw standing in front of the group was a man in a dark blue uniform and tie.

"Ok everyone, if you'll just come this way, we'll start the tour of the Endymion Space Elevator" called out the man above the mild chatter of the crowd.

"Oh, a tour. How about it Mizune. Want to join the tour?" asked Seiri.

"sure, it sounds fun. Maybe they'll even let us go to the top." replied Mizune.

"Don't get your hopes up there, Mizune." calmly retorted Touma.

Deciding to join the tour, the trio joined the crowd with Seiri and Mizune standing up front while Touma stood back and more to the middle of the crowd.

"Hey. Your leaving your boyfriend, whispered Mizune. Why don't you go back there with him a bit? After all you've been giving me all of your attention since I've been and I'm sure he's lonely back there."

"Him? He'll be ok. Beside I wanted to spend time with you." Seiri whispered back.

"See, you're going to wind up losing him if you keep treating him like that. Are you two really a couple?"

Making a slightly worried face, Seiri simply nodded at the girl.

"You're right. I-I should go back there with him for a bit."

Dropping back, Seiri appeared next to Touma.

"Hey, whatsup? Why'd you'd come back here?" asked Touma.

"Mizune said that I should come back here with you for a bit. That as a couple we should be closer together. I don't want her to figure it out so we need to make it look good."

"O-oh, I see. So what should we do then?" asked Touma.

That's when suddenly, Seiri grabbed and held on to Touma's arm.

Touma nearly jump out of his skin when she did that.

"W-what are you doing Fukiyose san?" asked Touma surprised and embarrassed by the display of affection.

"Today you call me Seiri, and I said that we have to make it look good. She's watching." replied Seiri, slightly nodding her head to the front of the crowd.

When Touma looked in the direction that the girl was nodding, he saw Mizune watching them with a smirk on her face.

Touma looked back down to Seiri who was looking away from him but had a deep tinge of red in her cheeks.

'What am I doing!? I-I'm holding grabbing his arm like he really is my boyfriend. I mean, it's not really a big deal. I'm just reacting to what Mizune said. But why does what she said bother me so much? "See, you're going to wind up losing him if you keep treating him like that. Are you two really a couple?" I mean I don't want to lose h—I mean; I don't want her to realize that we aren't really a couple. So I HAVE to take measures like this. No matter how embarrassing they are' thought Seiri to herself.

Seiri then pulled the boy's arm closer to her and rested her hear on his shoulder.

Touma was taken by surprise at this move, and looked down at the girl. Her cheeks were now a very deep red and his cheeks felt like they could have been the color of roses.

"What the hell is going on here!? She's holding on to his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. Just who is this girl!?" asked a girl at the back on the tour to herself.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto was walking alone in District Seven and she was in a foul mood. She had just came from trying to do a bit of shopping. She had received an email from the official Genkota Fan Club that a shop at the Seventh Mist Mall was giving out a free Genkota prize pack to the first two hundred people that entered the store and were also fans of Genkota, that included a Genkota t shirt, stickers, arm band, stationary and a special made coin with Genkota's face on it.

"Dammit! I thought that I would have more time. I didn't think there would be that many Genkota fans in Academy City. Whenever I check the message boards only a few of the other users have Academy City checked as their location. I can't believe they were all gone by time I got there!"

Due to her foul mood, Misaka was walking the whole way back to her dorm. She wasn't even really aware of it. After the disappointment in losing out on the prize pack, her feet just started moving on their own. Also because of her foul mood, there was a dark cloud over her head that made people instinctively avoid her or get out of her way.

It was Sunday so Misaka was wearing casual clothing and not her school uniform, that caused her to stick out. She wore long blue pants with a yellow shirt and a tan zip up jacket with a hood on it. While she was proud of her school, she really didn't like the attention the uniform gathered and the assumptions people made about her.

Because of the school she went to and the fairly strict guidelines they had for admitting students, as they only admitted girls level three and over, people assumed that she was some spoiled rich girl with a high level that looked down on the lower level espers.

Now while it's true that she was a rich girl and a high level esper, one of only seven level fives in the city, she wasn't spoiled and didn't look down on others.

In her mind, people were people, no matter who they were. And to be fair, outside of Academy City, levels, like the points¹, don't matter.

There was only one person that she's met that didn't treat her like that and that was—

"That idiot? What's he doing around here?" asked Misaka, seeing someone she knew from two blocks away.

What Misaka saw was an idiot with black spiky hair and he was walking towards the Windowless Building. But what really threw Misaka for a loop wasn't seeing the boy around District Seven. That was normal, since they both lived in this district, but who he was with. There were two females, both appeared to be his age, walking with him.

"What's he doing here? And who are those girls with him? Could they be his family? No. They don't seem close enough to be family. They seem to be laughing and having a good time though, even if I can't actually hear what they are saying."

Seeing as they were headed away from where she currently was, Misaka decided to follow the trio.

'I-I'm only following them because with that idiot, something danger is sure to happen. And he'll probably need back up.' Misaka justified in her mind.

Sneaking closer, Misaka could now confirm that it was indeed the idiot that she knew and he was with two girls.

"Wow. They're both really pretty," said Misaka "And the taller girl with black hair-!" she exclaimed, while looking down to the girl's chest.

Hidding behind a building just half a block away, Misaka could now hear a bit of what the trio was talking about.

Misaka heard the red haired girl talk about wanting to go inside the Windowless Building and heard the other girl mention the need of a teleporter to get in. She then heard Touma mention that he knew a teleporter and that she was part of Judgement.

"He must be thinking of Shirai" said Misaka quietly to herself.

She then heard them mention going to visit a space elevator.

"They must be talking about going to see Endymion."

'The last time I was there was for that concert that Arisa was performing. My friends and I were having so much fun, until things went off the rail. There was a lot of trouble and the whole thing almost came crashing down.' Misaka stood thinking to herself.

Misaka then saw the trio walk off and head down the street.

'The space elevator is in District 23, so they're probably heading to a bus stop to catch a ride.' reasoned Misaka.

She then followed them to the nearest bus stop and hid behind a small building.

'I can't get on the same bus as them. That idiot would probably recognize me and then he would know that I'm stalkin—I mean; I'm only going to give that idiot backup if needed. I don't want those two girls, whomever they are to get caught up in whatever unfortunate event that he is sure to get caught up in.' corrected Misaka midsentence.

But she didn't have to get on the same bus. Since a vast majority of people in academy City were students, most residents here didn't own cars, so they had to take the buses. And because of that, Academy City had an extremely efficient mass transportation system of automatic buses. So she knew that if they got on one bus, another would show up a few minutes later. And since she knew where they were going, she didn't have to worry about losing them in the few minute gap between bus arrivals.

Soon, a bus arrived and the trio boarded. Having to wait only a few minutes herself, Misaka boarded the very next bus headed towards District 23.

The bus ride was fairly short, taking maybe about 15 minutes before the bus slowed down and announced over the PA system that they had arrived at the stop Misaka wanted to get off at, before coming to a complete stop and opening the doors to let the whatever passengers on and off the bus.

Getting off the bus, Misaka looked around for the trio before finding them a few blocks away. Quickly trailing behind them, Misaka stop a few dozen meters away and crouched behind a bench, partially hiding herself.

'Damn. I'm still too far away to hear what their talking about.' thought Misaka to herself.

She could see the trio mouthing word, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Context club could be used to infer what they were saying. Like the red haired girl looking up at the tower and then speaking can be inferred that she is asking questions about it. And the other dark haired girl speaking can be inferred as her answering said question.

Misaka then saw the boy's lips mouth, and as soon as her was done speaking, a look of shock appeared on the two girls faces. Then she heard the dark haired girl nearly yelling at the boy;

"What?!"

"Y-you managed to go to that concert?! How?! You had to be a VIP or buy a ticket, and they were nearly impossible to get!"

The boy's lips then began to flap up and down very fast, as if he was trying to explain himself, but Misaka couldn't actually hear what he was saying.

'It seems that he said something stupid again. But what concert could she be talking about?'

Thinking about it for a moment, Misaka thought about where they currently were, and what event had happened there. In her mind it was the only thing that made sense.

'She must be talking about that concert that Arisa threw. I didn't know that idiot was there that day. I wonder if he got involved in everything that happened?'

The argument seemed to calm down after a bit, with the boy losing. The trio began to move on, but Misaka waiting a bit before following, wanting to make sure that she wouldn't be seen. Nut upon standing, Misaka noticed that the people around her were staring at her and giving her strange looks. Thinking about what she was doing, hiding behind a bench and following a group of people, Misaka thought about how that must look to the people around here.

"Ha...haha….hahahaha…" laughed Misaka nervously as she bowed and apologized to everyone around her for the strange way that she was acting.

After getting out of the awkward situation that she had found herself in, Misaka did something between a walk and a job to catch up with the trio while also keeping enough distance between them to remind unseen.

Misaka saw the trio enter the tower of the space elevator with a group of people that seemed to be on a tour.

'You know, the more I see of them, the more it seems like they are on a d-d-date. But that's not possible. How could they be on a date? I mean there is only one of him and two of them. So they couldn't be on a date unless they are shari—' Misaka brain froze at the thought she just had.

'Was it possible? Could they actually be in "that" kind of relationship? I have of course, heard of polyamorous relationships but I had never actually seen one in action. I really didn't think that he would be into something like that. Of course, I could be reading way more into this then there is, but why would one guy be out with two girls? I mean, they could be just friends, but most of the times the girls would do something together, so why invite just one guy? They could be his family, but the body language shows that while they know each other and are fairly close, it's not a familial closeness. I need to know what's going on with them. Do they have "that" kind of relationship or is it something else?'

Seeing the crowd and the trio walk into the tower, Misaka followed, making sure to stay near the back of the group so that she wouldn't be seen.

Misaka stood in the back while the tour guide talked to the crowd. Misaka didn't hear anything he said, all of her attention on the trio. She noticed that the two girl walked more to the front of the crowd while that idiot stayed towards the middle. Then one of the girls, the dark haired one, walked back to where the boy was. The girl then grabbed the boy's arms and rested her head on the boy's shoulder.

Both the boy and the girl's face seemed to explode into red at the public display of affection.

"What the hell is going on here!? She's holding on to his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. Just who is this girl!?" asked Misaka to herself.

But that wasn't the end of things. That's when the red haired girl came back towards the pair and grabbed the boy's other arm.

The boy's face became an even deeper shade of red, if that was at all possible.

'Just what in the hell is going on heeeeerrrrreeeee!?' screamed Misaka in her own head.

* * *

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I was going to end their fake date with this chapter, but then I thought "Hey! This whole thing needs some more conflict, so I added another character, Misaka Mikoto.**

 **But don't worry. Mikoto running into the trio won't have any unplanned or bad consequences for Touma. Just like Tsuchimikado overhearing that conversation between Touma and Fukiyose won't. Probably. Maybe. Kinda. We'll see.**

 **And as always please rate and review.**

 **Master Knight trolling**


End file.
